


ALLBLACK

by fsc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, Psychological, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc/pseuds/fsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.<br/>Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.<br/>Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.<br/>Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.<br/>...<br/>Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.<br/>Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. α - Nous (Bagian Pertama)

_19 Juni 2010_

_Lokasi tidak diketahui_

_Waktu tidak diketahui_

“ _Apa yang akan kau lihat saat kau mati?_ ”

Serantai kata melintas dalam benakku saat aku menatap lemah ke arah permainan warna hitam dan abu-abu di langit badai yang tampak murka. Pemandangan inilah yang pertama kali kulihat setelah entah apa yang sudah terjadi padaku dan entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Serantai kata itu juga adalah hal pertama yang kupikirkan, entah apa alasannya, mungkin hanya instingku yang mencoba mencari tahu apa aku masih hidup.

Namun pertanyaanku tidak berubah, apa yang akan kulihat saat aku mati? Pikiranku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan simulasi. Meski pertanyaanku belum terjawab, bisa melihat semesta yang tak terbatas dengan jarak yang terbatas sudah pasti adalah pertanda bahwa aku masih hidup. Aku hanya bisa mengedip berulang kali sementara seluruh tubuhku serasa terseret ke atas dan ke bawah tanpa menyentuh permukaan yang padat. Aku tidak sedang jatuh, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Ditambah, seluruh badanku terasa basah, seluruh tubuhku juga terbalut kain yang tebal. Tetesan hujan yang jatuh ke wajahku pun memantul menari, sementara pakaian yang kukenakan menyerap mereka. Merasakan sensasi terseret ke atas dan ke bawah ini, aku mulai sadar kalau aku sedang mengapung di atas lautan yang bergejolak dengan langit yang mengamuk di atasku.

Indra pendengaranku perlahan mulai aktif, suara yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari langit gagal menembus timbunan air asin Bumi. Meskipun bukan musik, namun suaranya terdengar indah di telingaku. Terkadang aku sempatkan mengagumi bagaimana samudra bagai memelasku. Meski cuacanya begitu ganas dan ombak yang terus naik dan turun, tidak pernah sekalipun samudra menggulungku ke dalam satupun ombaknya yang kokoh.

Bisa saja aku tenggelam sekarang, namun bagaikan lautan ini memiliki rencananya sendiri. Jika bicara secara teori, berat badanku tidak cukup untuk menekan kepadatan air asin samudra, itulah sebabnya aku tidak tenggelam. Namun aku tetap merasa bagaikan sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin aku bisa selamat dari situasi ini. Sendirian di tempat yang luas seperti ini, meskipun aku memeras suaraku hingga habis, aku tidak yakin akan ada orang yang mendengar suaraku.

“...”

Meskipun aku mencoba, tidak ada sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulutku. ketidakadaannya harapan dalam keadaanku ini, rasa dingin yang kurasakan di dalam balutan kain tebal lembab yang membalut tubuhku yang letih, ayunan lemah yang menenangkan dari nyanyian penidur badai, dan chiaroscuro yang dimainkan langit saat awan gelap menyembunyikan angkasa pudar, semuanya mengakibatkanku merasakan kantuk yang tidak terahankan oleh tubuhku yang sudah sangat lemas. Perlahan dan pasti, mataku terjerumus ke dalam pertempuran yang tidak mungkin kumenangkan melawan kantuk.

“...”

“ _Ada yang mengapung di sana!_ ”

“...”

“ _Selamatkan dia!_ ”

“...”

“ _Siap?! Tarik!_ ”

“...”

“ _Dia masih hidup?!_ ”

“ _Apa dia bernafas?!_ ”

“ _Bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?!_ ”

“...”

“ _Detak jantungnya terlalu lemah!_ ”

“...”

“ _..._ ”

“...”

“ _Kita sudah melakukan apa yang kita bisa, sisanya tergantung dia sendiri..._ ”

“...”

Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi, aku kira aku mendengar suara-suara masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku saat aku sedang beristirahat dalam tidur tak bermimpi. Meski aku sedang tidur dalam tidur yang teramat dalam, tubuhku mulai mendapatkan kembali fungsi-fungsinya, namun belum cukup untuk bisa membangunkanku. Justru pikiranku malah menciptakan sebuah mimpi, bukan mimpi liar di mana aku mengalami sesuatu yang belum pernah kualami dalam saat-saat mengecewakan yang tak bisa dikalahkan yang kita sebut dengan nama ‘kenyataan.’ Namun sebuah mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata, mimpi itu memerangkapku dan membuatku kesulitan membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan.

Kedua kelopak mataku mulai mengangkat, kedua bola mataku mengenali sebuah meja kayu di hadapanku. Sementara sosokku terduduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan kedua tanganku tergeletak di kedua lengannya. Saat aku perlahan menaikkan kepalaku, aku bisa merasakan sedikit tolak balik dari gerakanku sendiri. Aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit berputar, saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi putar.

“Anda sudah bangun?”

Sebuah suara membuatku waspada, untuk sesaat aku berbalik dengan panik untuk mencari sumbernya. Namun bukannya menemukan dari mana asalnya, aku malah menyadari sebuah fakta yang menakutkan; tempat di mana aku berada ini benar-benar sebuah tempat yang tidak mungkin ada. Baik kursi, meja, dan sosokku berada di sebuah ruang luas di mana lantainya adalah hitam tak berdasar dan langit-langitnya adalah abu-abu tak beratap dan dindingnya, jikapun ada, adalah gradasi antara hitam dan abu-abu tak berujung.

“Tidak perlu panik, ingatlah bahwa saya sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Anda.”

Dengan kaget aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk, sambil berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Sudah kucoba memindai setiap sudut dari tempat ini, dari belakang berputar hingga ke belakangku lagi, namun masih tidak bisa kutemukan, aku benar-benar sendirian di tempat ini.

“Silahkan, ———, duduklah, saya akan jelaskan semuanya.”

Aku putar badanku dengan terkejut, kali ini karena aku yakin bahwa suara itu datang dari belakangku. Kedua bola mataku mengembang saat aku menemukan sesosok silhouette hitam pria berdiri di belakang meja. Seluruh sosoknya ditutupi kegelapan hingga sulit bagiku melihat apapun bagian tubuhnya. Namun dari silhouettenya, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah bahwa tingginya yang sekitar 170 centimeter dan mengenakan sejenis mantel dokter.

[ _Sebentar, bagaimana dia memanggilku tadi?_ ]

Dia hanya baru mengatakan tiga kalimat dan di kalimat terahirnya dia baru saja menyebut namaku, aku bisa ingat semua yang ia katakan, namun bagaimanapun aku mengulang apa yang ia katakan dalam benakku, aku tidak bisa mendengar namaku yang ia ucapkan.

“Saya paham bahwa Anda sudah bersedia mengikuti program kami—”

“Apa panggilanmu padaku tadi?!”

Aku beranjak dan berjalan mengitari meja untuk mendekatinya dengan kasar, namun saat kuayunkan tanganku untuk meraih kerahnya, tanganku hanya melewatinya seakan aku mencoba untuk menyentuh hantu. Sosoknya juga menghilang saat jariku menyentuh silhouettenya, menghilangnya sosok itu membuatku berputar-putar dengan panik mencari sosoknya. Meskipun sosoknya sudah hilang, suaranya masih bisa terdengar melanjutkan perkataannya dari punggungku.

“...dan saya berterima kasih atas kesediannya. Percayalah pada saya saat saya bilang Anda akan sangat berjasa jika anda berhasil.”

Begitu aku berbalik, aku menemukan bahwa logika di tempat ini sudah dibengkokkan. Meja yang harusnya sudah kuitari dan berada sekitar empat langkah dariku kini tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Karena merasa ketakutan, aku mengambil sebuah langkah mundur. Namun punggung pahaku menabrak sesuatu yang membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku siapkan pantatku untuk mendarat di atas sesuatu yang padat, namun jatuhku berhenti di tengah jalan dan mendarat di sesuatu yang kukenali; si kursi berputar.

Aku benar-benar kaget, aku sampai tertegun dan mulai terengah-engah, tidak hanya dari hidung, namun juga dari mulutku yang menganga. Segera aku sadar bahwa aku harus tenang, dimulai dengan berhenti bernafas lewat mulutku dan menutup bibirku. Perubahan jalur nafas yang tiba-tiba membuatku tersedak dengan air ludahku sendiri. Namun aku sedikit terbantu, aku sudah sedikit merasa lebih tenang.

Namun aku masih belum bisa memahami apa yang terjadi di sini, bahkan aku mulai meragukan jika akumasih hidup. Karena semuanya, meliputi ‘ruangan’ ini, kursi ini, meja di hadapanku, sensasi menangkap hantu yang kurasakan saat kumencoba menangkap sosok misterius itu, sensasi yang kurasakan saat aku tersedak air ludahku sendiri, dan sensasi yang kurasakan saat terjatuh ke atas kursi ini, semuanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

“Mulai saat ini, Anda akan hidup di tempat ini. Anda akan mendapatkan segala yang Anda inginkan, namun kami harapkan Anda siap kapanpun kami membutuhkan Anda.”

Meskipun aku punya beberapa pertanyaan berdasarkan dari apa yang ia katakan, seperti apa panggilannya padaku, apa yang dia maksud dengan ‘program,’ atau siapa dia sebenarnya, aku sudah menyerah untuk bertanya. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan hanyalah keluar dari tempat ini.

“Sesekali, saya akan memonitor keadaan Anda secara pribadi. Tidak ada jadwal pasti, saya akan melakukannya secara sporadis—”

“Diam! Keluarkan aku dari sini!”

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa, namun dia tidak bereaksi. Bahkan aku menyadari bahwa teriakanku tidak bergema, seakan ‘ruangan’ ini tidak memiliki batas, bagaikan sebuah tempat yang tak terhingga.

“...hanya itulah yang perlu Anda ketahui untuk saat ini, seorang petugas akan mengantarkan Anda ke kamar Anda. Jika Anda butuh sesuatu, beritahu saja pada kami.”

Aku tidak bisa menahan ketidaksabaranku lagi, tidak jika aku memang akan terperangkap di ruangan ini selamanya. Aku ingin berteriak, sekeras mungkin hingga paru-paruku pecah. Aku berdiri dari kursi tempatku duduk dan membanting kedua tanganku ke atas meja kayu di hadapanku.

“Kau tuli, hah?! Aku ingin ke—”

Dalam sekejap, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu, aku mulai bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak. Rasanya sama seperti jika kau diculik, menutup kedua matamu, membawamu naik ke sebuah pesawat, membuka penutup matamu, lalu melemparmu ke luar pesawat.

“—LUAR!!!”

Aku terbangun dari tidurku sambil masih melanjutkan hal terakhir yang kulakukan di dalam mimpi; berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga nafasku habis. Suaraku begitu kencang, hingga hanya suaraku yang bisa kudengar sampai sepuluh detik kemudian. Perubahan kesadaran yang tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatku sedikit kebingungan, namun hanya butuh sesaat sebelum aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baruku.

Segera begitu aku berhenti berteriak, kelima indraku mulai bekerja dengan sendirinya. Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah mencoba memahami apa yang terjaid, aku harus tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. Saat ini, aku sedang terduduk di atas sebuah kasur dalam sebuah kamar putih dengan satu tempat tidur tempat aku duduk sekarang, lalu ada satu meja dengan kursi, sebuah cermin, sebuah jaket tergantung di sebelahnya, dan sebuah kabinet obat-obatan.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku mulai pusing. Aku sadar bahwa kamar ini adalah bagian dari sebuah kapal. Tidak lama setelahnya, aku mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari dari luar ruang ini. Ruangan ini tidak punya pintu, hanya sebuah lubang persegi yang ditutupi tirai.

Semakin suara langkah kaki terdengar kian keras, instingku mulai bekerja. Aku pindai ruangan ini mencari senjata untuk mempertahankan diri karena aku sendiri masih kurang tahu di mana aku sekarang. Namun sayangnya aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang bisa berguna.

*FUSH*

Tiba-tiba suara kain disibak memaksaku untuk memindahkan fokusku, dari mencari senjata ke arah kusen pintu yang ditutupi kain. Di sana berdiri dua pria bertubuh tegar yang memakukan pandangannya ke arahku untuk beberapa saat.

“DIA SUDAH BA—”

Pria kedua berteriak, meskipun berhasil memberi isyarat teriakan, aku berhasil membungkamnya dengan melempar bantal ke wajahnya. Tidak kusangka, lemparanku cukup kuat untuk menghempaskannya ke belakang hingga keluar dari kusen pintu. Pria satunya langsung berlari ke arahku sambil terlihat beringas. Aku bisa membaca gerakannya, dia sedang mencoba mengunciku ke atas kasur tempatku terduduk ini.

Sebelum dia bisa mendekatiku, aku lebih dahulu melompat ke arahnya dan mendaratkan kaki kananku ke pundak kirinya, kumanfaatkan arah jatuh dan berat badanku untuk menjatuhkannya. Berat badanku tidak cukup berat untuk menguncinya ke lantai, namun aku berhasil menghimpun cukup gaya untuk mendorongnya dengan menghentakkan kaki kananku yang masih menempel di pundaknya.

Dia terhempas ke arah dinding dan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan kabinet obat yang tergantung, beberapa isinya berhamburan keluar dan jatuh ke lantai. Beberapa obat-obatan dalam botol juga sampai tumpah keluar begitu botol-botolnya pecah saat menyentuh lantai. Sementara beberapa botol lain yang terbuat dari plastik hanya memuntahkan isinya karena tutupnya yang terbuka saat jatuh.

Di antara pil-pil yang berserakan di lantai, aku melihat ada gunting yang juga ikut terjatuh dari kabinet obat. Menyadari lawanku masih mencoba bangkit dari seranganku barusan, aku ambil kesempatan ini untuk mengambil gunting dari lantai dan menggenggamnya erat di tangan kananku.

Begitu aku sudah menggenggam guntingnya, pria itu menabrakkan pundak kanannya ke arahku sambil tangan kirinya menggenggam lengan kananku. Kekuatan dari serangannya mendorongku ke belakang, cukup kuat untuk menabrakkan punggungku ke arah dipan kasur. Dia mengunci badan atasku ke atas kasur dan cengkramannya di lengan kenanku terasa sangat erat hingga memaksaku untuk melepaskan gunting yang kugenggam, bahkan tangan kiriku yang bebas masih kurang kuat untuk mencakar wajahnya mencoba untuk membebaskan diriku.

Tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa kaki-kakiku masih bebas. Tidak butuh lama hingga aku menarik kedua kakiku ke atas ke arah perut lawanku dan mendorongnya dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Dia tertatih-tatih berjalan mundur mencoba untuk meraih keseimbangan, namun pil-pil di lantai tidak membuatnya mudah. Hingga akhirnya dia terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai dan punggung kepalanya terantuk ke dinding.

Dia mengerang kesakitan, mungkin jatuhnya sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, kepalanya terantuk dinding juga cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatianku untuk beberapa saat sampai aku sadar bahwa di luar ruangan ini sudah ada suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar ramai. Segera aku pindahkan pandanganku ke arah gunting di sebelah kananku, aku putar badanku dan meraihnya dengan tangan kiriku karena tangan kananku masih terasa sakit.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat ada empat pria berdiri di bawah kusen pintu, menatapku dengan heran setelah mereka melihat pria yang kujatuhkan sudah terkapar di dinding. Aku eratkan genggamanku pada gunting di tangan kiriku sambil mengatur nafas, kaki kiriku perlahan mencoba meraih lantai dan mencari dasar yang padat sementara kaki kananku masih terduduk di atas kasur bersama bagian lain dari tubuhku, bersiap untuk menerjang ke arah mereka.

“Cepat! Tahan dia!”

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memerintah dari luar, suara itu membuat perhatian kami semua teralihkan, namun juga memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang duluan. Aku terjang maju ke depan sambil menggenggam gunting dan berlari ke arah mereka, hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan aku bisa menang melawan empat orang, namun memanfaatkan ketidaksigapan mereka, aku mungkin bisa menangkan satu dari mereka dan menjadikannya sandera.

Hanya butuh tiga langkah sampai aku mencapai pria yang berdiri paling depan, namun sayangnya langkah pertamaku langsung membuat mereka siaga. Pria yang berdiri paling depan berhasil mengelak serangan pertamaku, namun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa setelahnya. Pria yang lain melanjutkan dengan menangkap lengan kiriku dan pria lain menerjang dadaku. Keduanya mendorongku ke belakang ke arah kasur.

Setelah mereka berdua mengunciku, kedua pria lainnya ikut mengunciku, membuatku semakin sulit membebaskan diri. Pria yang menggenggam lengan kiriku menggigit tanganku, membuatku berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan genggamanku. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan gunting itu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku sudah siap menghadapi yang terburuk, namun mereka hanya terus mengunci gerakanku tanpa berbuat apapun yang bisa melukaiku dengan fatal.

Di tengah kekacauan ini, aku melihat ada satu orang lagi yang memasuki ruangan, dia berjalan cepat ke arahku dan mencoba melihatku tanpa harus membiarkan orang-orangnya melepaskan cengkraman mereka dariku. Sejujurnya, aku mulai berpikir kalau dia adalah pimpinan mereka, seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaanku sekarang.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang masih tersisa dalam tubuhku, aku mengangkat tubuhku mencoba untuk berdiri. Aku sendiri terkejut mengetahui kalau ternyata aku masih cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka. Meskipun sangat sulit, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya, seorang pria yang berdiri mengenakan sweater hijau, perlahan dia mundur menjaga jaraknya denganku. Empat orang masih menahanku sekuat tenaga mereka, satu menarik lengan kiriku, satu menaruk tangan kananku, dan dua lainnya mengunci leherku, namun semua usaha mereka tidak berarti. Aku masih lebih kuat dari mereka berempat.

“Tidak perlu panik...”

Pria di hadapanku perlahan mendekatiku, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah keningku. Saat itu aku bisa merasakan sebuah sensasi lembab di daerah kumisku, sejenis cairan menetes dari lubang hidungku ke gigi-gigiku yang terentak di dalam mulutku yang terbuka, dari situ bisa kurasakan sedikit rasa asin bagai garam.

“Tenanglah! Kau berdarah!” perintah pria itu dengan keras. Bahkan tanpa perintahnya, perlahan kekuatanku sirna, aku mulai merasa lemah, bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk berdiri. Juga perlahan, cengkraman keempat pria mulai melemas. Namun tanpa dukungan mereka aku tidak mampu berdiri sendiri.

Begitu aku kehilangan keseimbangan, pria di hadapanku menangkapku. Sosoknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku membuatku harus menengadah agar aku bisa menatap kedua matanya.

“Apa yang terjadi? Di mana aku? Apa yang—”

Dengan lemah aku lontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun karena aku sendiri tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku akan sadar. Aku berharap setidaknya dia menjawab satu saja pertanyaanku.

“Tenanglah, aku tahu kau punya banyak pertanyaan.”

“Jawab saja— Tunggu dulu... siapa... aku...?”

“Istirahatlah...” suaranya perlahan memudar seiring kesadaranku yang mulai melemah, “kita bicara nanti.”

“...”

“...”

Lagi, aku terjatuh ke dalam tidur tak bermimpi, namun aku masih terlalu tidak tenang untuk beristirahat. Berikutnya kusadari bahwa aku sudah kembali ke ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan dengan satu meja dan kursi. Aku angkat tanganku ke atas meja, sekali dua kali aku mencoba menepuk tanganku. Sensasi sentuhan yang kurasakan dan suara yang dihasilkan terasa begitu nyata, namun aku sangat ragu kalau tempat ini nyata.

“Tempat apa ini?”

Pertanyaan lain, seakan masih belum cukup hal yang membuatku bingung saat ini. Kesendirian yang diberikan tempat ini memberiku kedamaian untuk mencerminkan diriku, aku mencoba untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sendiri, namun aku kekurangan fakta untuk menyusuh kebenaran.

“Apa yang terjadi padaku?” itulah pertanyaan pertamaku, “apa alasan yang membuatku berakhir di sini?”

Hal terakhir, dan ironisnya, hal pertama yang bisa kuingat adalah terbangun menatap langit badai sambil terhanyut di atas samudra.

“Tapi apa yang membuatku berakhir di sini? Brengsek! Aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa!”

Kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku ke atas kepalaku dan menggarukkannya dengan kesal, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Siapa aku?!” tanyaku pada diri sendiri. “Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai nasibku jadi seperti ini?!”

“ _Selamat siang, ———._ ”

“Apa?”

Hal ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak sendirian. Ada orang lain atau sesuatu yang mencoba berkomunikasi denganku. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga memanggil namaku namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya menyebut namaku.

“Siapa di sana?!”

Aku melihat sekelilingku, setidaknya mengharapkan suara lain. Kumohon biarkan aku percaya kalau aku belum gila.

“ _Siapa di sana?_ ”

Suara lain, namun aku tidak suka dengan suara itu. Aku tahu persis suara itu, suara serak itu adalah suaraku.

Apa suaraku bergema? Suara tadi jelas-jelas suaraku, suaraku yang berbicara kepada suara yang satunya lagi. Aku tidak bisa ingat, namun aku merasa seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. Apakah aku yang mengendalikan ruangan ini? Atau justru aku yang dikendalikan ruangan ini?

“Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas project ini.”

Tiba-tiba sesosok silhouette hitam seorang pria muncul dari sebelah kananku. Dia mengitariku hingga ke sisi lain meja sampai aku bisa melihat seluruh sosoknya. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari sosok yang kutemui di kunjungan terakhirku ke ruangan ini. Sosok yang ini sedikit lebih tinggi, sekitar 180 centimeter, dia juga mengenakan setelan dan rambutnya disisir rapih ke belakang.

“Berarti Anda pasti Doktor Einhorn...”

“ _Berarti Anda pasti Doktor Einhorn._ ”

Aku menebak dengan tepat apa yang akan dikatakan oleh diriku yang tidak ada wujudnya. Akhinrya aku menyadari bahwasemua ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, namun sesuatu yang sudah terjadi padaku, ruang ini adalah tempat perwujudan ingatanku. Namun tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa ingat apapun tentang Doktor Einhorn, bagaimana dia memanggilku, atau apapun yang sudah terjadi di ruangan ini.

Silhouettenya mendekatiku yang masih tertuduk di belakang meja dan menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabatan, dengan ragu aku angkat tanganku dan menjawab gesturenya. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku merasakan tekstur yang padat saat aku menyentuh tangannya. Sensasinya sangat jelas, kulit, daging, dan otot. Jabatannya sangat erat, namun juga lemah lembut, rasanya seperti berjabat tangan dengan patung, namun jauh lebih hidup.

“Bagaimana kemajuan Anda?”

“ _Saya masih mencoba membiasakan diri, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang Anda harapkan saya untuk capai?_ ”

Saat dia bicara, aku sudah tahu bagaimana jawabanku akan keluar. Namun di sisi yang sama, aku merasa bahwa aku belum pernah mengalami semua ini. Rasanya bagai merasakan ulang sebuah pengalaman yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Meski aku yang mengalami semua ini, namun aku hanya bisa menonton.

“Bukahkah bawahanku sudah memberitahumu?”

“ _Ya, tapi tidak sampai detail._ ”

“Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?”

“ _Bisa mulai dari awal?_ ”

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengawalinya...”

Sesaat dia berpikir, mungkin memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya.

“...apa kau suka dengan dunia ini?”

“ _Maaf?_ ”

“Apa pendapatmu dengan dunia yang dikendalikan oleh orang tua dan lemah yang memanipulasi mereka yang muda dan kuat untuk melindungi apa yang mereka punya dan mendapatkan apa yang bukan hak mereka?”

“ _..._ ”

Untuk sesaat, suaraku terdiam, bahkan jika aku memang sudah mengalami semua ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus merespon pertanyaan semacam itu.

“ _Entalah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak suka._ ”

“Tentu saja. Di masa mudaku, aku sudah membunuh terlalu banyak nyawa sebelum aku memahami betapa berharganya satu jiwa manusia, bukan bagiku, namun bagi seseorang yang peduli pada mereka.”

“ _Anda mantan prajurit?_ ”

“Ya, masa laluku adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh perbuatan sebaik apapun.”

“ _..._ ”

“Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia, dan aku tidka ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama.”

“ _Karena itu Anda memilih untuk mengubahnya?_ ”

“Ya, dan kau adalah kuncinya.”

“ _Maksud Anda?_ ”

“Kau tahu apa itu time travel, kan?”

“ _Ya, apa hubungannya denganku?_ ”

“Dua tahu lalu, aku menyaksikan sebuah peristiwa yang mungkin adalah peristiwa paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku.”

“ _Peristiwa apa?_ ”

“Ceritanya panjang, namun cukup untuk membuatku memutuskan untuk mengubah dunia.”

“ _Tapi apa hubungannya dengan... time travel?_ ”

Tanpa konteks, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa yang dimaksud Doktor Einhorn dengan time travel? Apa yang terjadi di antara kami? Aku mulai memahami pentingnya Doktor Einhorn untukku, cukup untuk membuatku percaya bahwa jika aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, aku harus mencarinya.

“Sejujurnya, aku belum bisa bilang apa-apa karena aku sendiri belum seluruhnya yakin bahwa aku benar.”

“ _Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Anda salah?_ ”

“...” dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dengan wajahnya yang hampa menatapku dalam. Anehnya, meski dia hanya silhouette, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang tak berwajah, semacam simpati, seakan aku pernah menaruh kepercayaan yang sangat dalam padanya. “Pilihannya ada padamu untuk dipilih dan diperjuangkan, aku hanya bisa menuntunmu di atas jalannya, jalan yang bahkan aku tidak yakin ada.”

“ _Doktor Einhorn?_ ”

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain mengganggu pembicaraan kami, suara itu memindahkan perhatian Doktor Einhorn dariku, dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah kananku, menatap kosong ke sesuatu yang tidak ada, dia bagaikan berbicara lewat matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangguk dan kembali menghadap ke arahku.

“Sepertinya sesi kita untuk kali ini harus diakhiri sampai di sini saja, kita lanjutkan lagi nanti.”

Dia lalu berjalan mengitariku lewat sebelah kananku, aku pakukan mataku kepadanya, mengikuti gerakannya hingga aku melihatnya menghilang perlahan saat ia mencapai bagian belakang kursi yang kududuki.

Aku ditinggal di sini seorang diri, tanpa ada yang bisa dilakukan. Pembicaraannya dengan suaraku yang tak memiliki wujud tidak membantuku sama sekali, justru meninggalkanku lebih banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab. Aku tangkupkan wajahku ke kedua telapak tanganku yang bersandar pada lututku, seraya menutup mataku dengan erat sambil berharap saat aku membukanya, semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

“ _Hey, ———!_ ”

Sebuah suara lain tak berwujud bisa terdengar, namun suara ini terdengar berbeda dengan suara-suara yang pernah kudengar. Suara ini begitu lembut, menenangkan, dan menghanyutkan. Suara itu memanggil namaku, namun kemampuanku untuk menangkap suara menghalangiku untuk mendengar namaku. Suara itu juga terdengar sangat akrab, saking akrabnya sampai memaksaku untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Setelah berputar lebih dari setengah lingkaran ke arah kanan, sedikit jauh dari kursi tempatku sekarang, aku bisa melihat sesosok berwarna putih melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Meski gerakannya yang mengulang-ulang itu seakan mengundangku untuk mendekatinya. Aku berannjak dari kursi yang kududuki sambil menjernihkan pikiranku, perlahan kudekati sosok yang berdiri lumayan jauh itu.

“ _Ayo!_ ”

Gerakannya berhenti, dia berhenti melambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan lalu mulai melambaikan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Lambat laun aku mulai mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Semakin dekat aku berjalan, semakin jelas bahwa sosok itu membentuk sebuah silhouette, sama seperti silhouette Doktor Einhorn yang berwarna hitam, hanya saja berbeda warna. Rambutnya yang sepanjangn pinggang berayun mengikuti gerakannya, dia mengenakan gaun terusan panjang sepanjang lututnya dan sebuah topi anyaman lebar.

“ _Cepatlah!_ ”

Saat aku kira-kira butuh limabelas langkah lagi sebelum mencapainya, dia menurunkan tangannya dan mulai berlari menjauhiku. Saat dia berlari menjauh menciptakan jarak, aku bisa mendengarkannya tertawa, seakan dia ingin aku menangkapnya.

“Tunggu!”

Dia sudah membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dariku sebelum aku mulai berlari mengejarnya. Dia tidak berlari kencang, tidak butuh usaha keras sampai aku menangkapnya. Namun saat aku menyentuh sosoknya, tubuhnya pecah menjadi ratusan burung gagak yang mengepakkan sayapnya terbang ke atas dan menghilang di langit abu-abu. Kejutan ini memaksaku untuk melindungi wajahku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Namun anehnya, suara tawanya tidak menghilang, aku masih bisa mendengarnya dari suatu tempat. Aku putarbalikkan wajahku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencarinya.

“ _Hey, ———!_ ”

Aku bisa mendengarnya lagi, namun bukannya mendekatinya, aku berpaling dan mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Namun ke manapun aku berpaling, aku masih bisa melihatnya berdiri jauh di hadapanku.

“CUKUP!”

Kulepaskan amarahku dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin, namun karena teriakanku, langit dan tanah di tempat ini mulai berputar. Tanah hitamnya bergerak memutar ke depan sementara langit abu-abunya bergerak memutar ke belakang hingga tanah hitam berhenti di tempat langit abu-abu dan langit abu-abu berhenti di tempat yang dulunya ditempati oleh tanah hitam. Namun berkat itu juga, suara panggilan dan tawa sosok cahaya putih itu berhenti.

Perubahan paradigma tempat ini yang tiba-tiba membuatku ketakutan, membuatku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini lagi. Untuk sekitar empat kali, aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan dan ke belakang mencari meja dan kursi tempatku datang atau lebih baik lagi; pintu keluar, namun sayangnya aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hingga tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok cahaya putih itu lagi. Namun kini dia bergelantungan dari langit-langit tanah hitam, menatapkan wajah hampanya ke dalam mataku.

“Kau terlamba~t!”

“Huh?”

Dia menyentuh keningku dengan telunjuknya, sentuhannya membuatku tersentak hingga aku menutup kedua mataku. Sentuhannya memicu keruntuhan tempat ini, sensasi sentuhannya segera terlupakan oleh ledakan angin dari sekelilingku. Entah apa yang terjadi di tempat ini, namun hal berikutnya yang kusadari adalah aku jatuh pingsan. Jatuh ke dalam tidur tenang tak bermimpi, waktu berjalan, dunia berputar, semuanya tanpaku.


	2. α - Nous (Bagian Kedua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk untukku supaya tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, pikiranku benar-benar dimatikan untuk saat ini. Beristirahat sangat dalam dalam tidur tak bermimpi terasa sangat damai. Saat-saat damai yang kunikmati ini segera diganggu oleh perasaan terjatuh. Badanku terasa sangat berat, seakan aku dilemparkan dari tempat tinggi ke atas tanah. Aku tidak bisa menikmati saat aku dijatuhkan atau saat aku terjatuh, aku hanya bisa merasakan sentakan spontan yang membangunkan tubuhku.

“Agh!”

Aku terbangun di kamar yang sama saat aku berkelahi melawan tujuh orang. Meski aku masih harus mengatur nafas, kali ini aku terbangun dengan tenang, tidak ada rasa butuh untuk mengenali lingkungan atau kebutuhan untuk melindungi diri. Ketenangan ini memberiku kesempatan untuk memahami keadaan.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sedang beristirahat di kamar rawat dari sebuah kapal keci. Tidak seperti saat terakhir, perlahan aku beranjak dari kasur dan mencoba untuk menjejak dinding ke arah kusen pintu yang ditutupi kain. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat sebuah koridor pendek yang mengarah ke dua arah, dan ruang rawat ini ada nyaris di ujung koridor ini.

Aku tapakkan tangan kiriku ke dinding sebelah kiri untuk mencegah rasa pusing yang kurasakan saat kapal ini berayun. Dinding koridor ini terbuat dari fiberglass yang dihaluskan dan lantainya terbuat dari metal. Kakiku yang tak beralas terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan permukaan metal, tanganku juga terasa ingin, namun tidak sedingin kakiku.

Saat aku berjalan, pandanganku terganggu oleh pemandangan sosok-sosok kuning mengenakan jubah lab yang sesekali meng-glitch. Kehadiran mereka juga membuat semacam suara, seperti suara orang-orang berbicara satu sama lain. Tidak lama setelah kemunculan mereka, aku bisa merasakan sensasi lembab di bibir atasku. Aku angkat tangan kananku dan mencoba menyentuhnya, dan bisa kurasakan semacam cairan sedang mengalir dari lubang hidungku. Aku turunkan mataku untuk melihat jariku, dan tampak darah menempel di jari-jariku. Meski aku merasa cemas dengan keadaanku, begitu aku menurunkan tanganku, suara dan sosok-sosok hantu kuning itu sudah menghilang.

Di ujung koridor, tampak sebuah cahaya persegi bersinar cerah. Kuangkat tangan kananku untuk melindungi kedua mataku seraya mendekati cahaya itu, cahaya yang bersinar di balik ujung koridor cukup tetang untuk membutakanku. Kutapaki satu set kecil anak tangga yang mengarah ke dek. Begitu mencapai dek, mataku perlahan mulai membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang membutakan, aku berani bertaruh kalau ini adalah cahaya matahari dan langit biru pertama yang kulihat sejak entah kapan. Saat mataku kian beradaptasi, aku mulai paham bahwa kapal ini adalah kapal nelayan.

Di geladak atas, aku melihat ada empat pria sedang bersantai. Yang pertama sedang terduduk di sisi kiri dek, dia adalah pria bertubuh tegap yang kujatuhkan di ruang rawat. Yang kedua adalah seorang pria yang sedang menatap ke laut dari sisi kiri kapal, sedikit agak jauh dari pria pertama, sosoknya agak sedikit lebih pendek dari pria pertama, salah satu cirinya adalah dia mengenakan topi main berwarna hitam dengan sayap merah. Pria selanjutnya sedang berdiri di sisi kanan dek, sedang berbicara empat mata dengan pria keempat, pria ketiga itu mengenakan celana pendek sementara yang terakhir mengenakan kaos oranye berstrip putih. Pria yang mengenakan topi dan yang mengenakan celana pendek menyadari kehadiranku, mereka memberitahu kedua rekan lainnya dan pria yang mengenakan celana pendek memasuki pintu di sebelah kanan pintu yang mengarah ke geladak bawah.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Pria yang kuhajar tempo waktu mendekatiku, menawariku untuk menjabat tangannya. Dengan sedikit enggan aku melihat tangannya dan dengan ragu aku menjawab gesturenya. Tidak seperti kali terakhir kami bertatapan, dia jauh lebih ramah dari waktu itu, mungkin memang aku yang salah.

“Namaku Mory, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan dokter.”

“Dokter?”

Yang pertama terlintas dalam benakku adalah nama ‘Einhorn,’ namun aku tahu tidak akan semudah itu. Plus aku tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku pastilah yang sudah membuatku dan Einhorn terpisah.

“Yeah, Tim sedang memanggilnya,” dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku kemudian menunjuk ke arah pintu yang dimasuki pria bercelana pendek tadi. “Ah, itu mereka.”

Begitu dia selesai berbicara, dia langsung kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi. Dari pintu itu, muncul dua sosok pria. Yang pertama adalah pria bercelana pendek tadi. Dan yang kedua adalah, jika aku tidak salah, adalah pria yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran.

“Dokter?”

“Ya, namaku Jordan. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?”

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa saat dia membenarkan identitasnya, aku sedikit berharap bahwa dokter yang mereka sebut-sebut adalah Einhorn. Namun saat ia keluar dari pintu itu, aku sudah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa penampilan dan suaranya memang sangat berbeda dari silhouette hitam yang kutemui saat aku tidak sadarkan diri.

“Ya, apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?”

“Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu.”

[ _Bagus, hanya orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa._ ]

“Aku sendiri berharap kau bisa menjelaskannya, sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang rawat.”

Telapak tangannya yang membuka menunjuk ke arah koridor di geladak bawah; tempat aku datang tadi. Dia berjalan di depanku memimpin jalan ke arah ruang rawat.

“Jadi, aku kenapa?” tanyaku.

“Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak yakin,” jawabnya. “Bisa beritahu aku apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?”

“...Aku terapung di lautan, saat itu malam...”

“Maksudku tentang identitas dirimu.”

“...”

Lagi, aku coba mengingat-ingat apapun yang kubisa tentang diriku. Namun pikiranku menyembunyikan ingatanku terlalu baik, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan tidak ada ingatan yang separuh terlupakan. Seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin.

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa.”

“Baiklah...” komentarya singkat, bisa kudengar nada kekecewaan di suaranya.

Setelah basa-basi kami, kami tiba di ruang rawat. Jordan menyibakkan kain yang menutupi kusen pintu dan memasuki ruangannya, aku mengikutinya ke dalam dan berhenti, menunggu dia mulai bercerita.

“Sebentar, berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?”

“Sekitar empatbelas jam, sebelum itu kau pingsan selama lima jam.”

“Sebelum aku terbangun dan menghajar kru kapalmu?”

“Haha, yeah,” jawabnya sambil tertawa polos. “Kau tahu, Mory adalah orang paling kuat sekapal ini dan kau bisa mengalahkannya.”

“Masa?”

“Ya, kau bahkan berhasil membebaskan diri dari empat orang yang menahanmu.”

“...” secara retrospek, aku ragu dengan ceritanya. “Entah bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya, saat ini aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa memindahkan kursi itu.”

“Mungkin itu yang disebut adrenaline surge.”

Mungkin itu penyebabnya, lagipula aku memang merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat itu.

“Saat kami menemukanmu, kau mengenakan jaket ini.”

Jordan mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dinding di sebelah cermin lalu memberikannya padaku. Jaketnya benar-benar tebal, lengkap dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar kerahnya. Persis seperti yang dikenakan orang-orang saat musim dingin. Aku langsung memeriksa keempat saku jaket itu mencari petunjuk, pertama saku pinggang kanan dan kiri, lalu kulanjutkan mencari di saku dada kanan dan kiri, namun aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku adalah tag nama di atas saku dada kiri.

[ _Theodore Quentin._ ]

“Apa itu namamu?”

Jordan tampak menyadari kalau aku sedang fokus menatap tag nama, otakku langsung tenggelam dalam pemindaian agresif mencoba mengingat nama ini. Aku memaksakan diri untuk coba mengingat, bahkan mungkin terlalu memaksa sampai kepalaku sakit. Aku tekan tangan kananku ke mata kiriku untuk menekan rasa sakitnya. Namun sekeras apapun aku mencoba, seberapa sakit kepalaku, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

“Aku... tidak bisa ingat...”

“Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.”

Jordan mengambil jaket yang kupegang kemudian memapahku ke arah tempat tidur, mungkin dia cemas aku akan rubuh tiba-tiba. Meski aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, aku terpaksa menerima kebaikannya.

“Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa?”

“...”

Jordan menatapku, tatapannya syarat dengan rasa ingin tahu, aku bisa menebak kalau dia juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

“Tebakanku adalah, kau menderita semacam amnesia parah, memori jangka panjangmu telah terkunci, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya, aku bukan neurologist.”

“Ugh...”

Kutekankan tangan kenanku lebih keras ke arah mata kiriku untuk menekan rasa sakit tajam yang kurasakan di dalam kepalaku, rasa sakit ini datang seiring kemunculan sosok-sosok hantu yang membercak, namun bukan seperti yang kulihat sebelumnya, kali ini yang muncul adalah sosok-sosok hantu anak kecil berwarna-warni. Berlarian dan bermain di dalam ruangan ini sambil tertawa gembira.

“Ada apa?”

Seru Jordan saat aku tiba-tiba memindahkan tangan kananku dari pundaknya dan menekankannya ke wajahku. Dia memegangkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundakku untuk memapahku ke arah tempat tidur.

“Apa kau bisa melihatnya?” tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok-sosok hantu berbercak anak-anak di dalam ruangan ini.

“Bisa lihat apa?”

Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihat mereka, sosok-sosok hantu itu hanya bisa dilihat olehku seorang.

“Lupakan.”

Sosok-sosok itu perlahan hilang satu demi satu, seiring menghilangnya mereka, rasa sakit tajam yang kurasakan di dalam kepalaku juga perlahan menghilang.

“Jika tidak ada yang bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang identitasku, aku tidak keberatan dipanggil Theodore Quentin.”

“...”

Sesaat dia terdiam dan menatapku serius. Kali ini aku merasakan kedua matanya seperti menyalahkanku.

“Aku sudah memeriksa namamu semalam, kau dicari setelah helikoptermu jatuh.”

“Helikopter?”

“Sepertinya kau disewa untuk melakukan pengawalan untuk sebuah perusahaan swasta, kau terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, lalu kau terluka dan terkena amnesia.”

“Baiklah,” jawabku singkat. “Ke mana tujuan helikopterku?”

“India.”

“Berarti ke sanalah aku harus pergi.”

“Dalam dua hari, kita akan sampai di Mombasa. Mereka sudah menyiapkan regu penyelamat untuk menjemputmu di pelabuhan.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Tidak usah dipikirkan.”

“Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?”

Setidaknya ada kabar baik yang kudengar, tanpa Jordan dan krunya, mungkin aku sudah tewas di lautan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikannya, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu di sini.

“Tidak usah dipikirkan.”

“Aku bersikeras.”

Entah kenapa, aku seperti memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus dipenuhi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah geladak melewati koridor, mencari sedikit hal yang mungkin bisa aku bantu. Lagipula semenjak terakhir kali aku mendapat sakit kepala, aku merasa mantap dengan kondisiku. Satu-satunya pusing yang kurasakan hanyalah dari goyangan kapal ini saja.

“Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku belum memeriksamu dengan teliti.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah lebih baik. Lagipula kau sudah lihat apa yang aku bisa, kan? Aku bahkan mengalahkan kawanmu.”

Seiring aku berjalan di terowongan, cahaya matahari kembali menyilaukan mataku. Salah satu alasan aku ingin membantu adalah karena aku ingin bisa melihat langit yang tidak mungkin kulakukan dari ruang rawat tak berjendela itu.

Begitu aku mencapai dek, satu kru sudah pergi. Hanya tinggal tiga orang yang ada di dek, si pria berbadan tegap, pria bercelana pendek, dan pria yang mengenakan kaos oranye berstrip putih.

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya, aku sudah jauh lebih baik.”

Pria bercelana pendek menyadari kedatangan kami, dia mendekati kami dari kawan-kawannya yang tampak sedang beradu argumen akan sesuatu.

“Jordan, bagaimana?”

“Oh, Tim. Kau belum berkenalan dengannya, kan?”

“Belum?”

“Oke, Theodore, ini Tim. Tim, Theodore.”

Jordan memperkenalkan kami, aku yakin aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu aku mengamuk di ruang rawat.

“Maaf untuk yang waktu itu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau sanggup melawan empat orang, berarti kau jauh lebih kuat daripada Mory.”

Jordan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta Tim untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Aku yang maklum lalu mundur beberapa langkah agar mereka mendapatkan prifasi.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat kalau Jordan sedang berbisik-bisik mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, sementara Tim tampak tidak setuju sambil juga berbisik-bisik. Melihat mereka berardu argumen membuatku berharap kalau mereka tidak sedang meributkan diriku.

Akhirnya mereka tampak sepakat tentang sesuatu. Setelah mereka selesai berbicara, Jordan mendekatiku lagi sementara Tim berbalik ke kawan-kawannya lalu membicakan sesuatu.

“Maaf, tadi ada yang harus kami luruskan.”

“Apa karena aku?”

“Tidak, bukan kau...” Jordan menjeda untuk sesaat. “Seperti yang kau lihat, kapal ini adalah kapal nelayan.”

“Ya...”

“Di badai kemarin, kami kehilangan satu orang. Bahkan dengan delapan orang, kami nyaris tidak selamat dari badai itu.”

Sembari Jordan berbicara, Tim mengumpulkan kru kapal yang lain di sekitarku. Termasuk seorang pria yang mengenakan kaos biru di bawah kemeja putih tak dikancing yang baru keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan dek.

“Kami dengar dari ramalan cuaca hari ini, kita harus melewati badai jika kita ingin sampai di Mombasa.”

“Kami butuh bantuan.”

Pria yang mengenakan kemeja tak dikancing bergabung dalam pembicaraan kami, meski tidak menghadap ke arahku, namun menatap cakrawala di kejauhan, di mana awan abu-abu berkumpul.

“Kami butuh bantuanmu jika kita ingin selamat dari badai itu,” lanjutnya sambil memindahkan tatapannya ke arahku.

“Aku akan bantu.”

“Kita harus mencapai badai itu sebelum malam, sebelum arus mendorong kita menjauh dari daratan.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum kenal dengan kami, kan?” potong Jordan lagi. “Kita belum berkenalan sama sekali.”

Pria yang mengenakan kemeja tak dikancing itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menawariku jabat tangan. Sosoknya dan sosokku hanya sedikit berbeda tinggi, sekitar satu jengkal tangan lebih tinggi dariku. Tangannya melayang satu langkah depat di depan perutku, dengan sedikit ragu, aku jabat tangannya yang terangkat dan dia membalasnya dengan menggenggam erat tanganku.

“Aku Dasan, kapten kapal ini.”

“Theodore Quentin.”

Sebelum aku melepaskan tanganku, tangan-tangan lain sudah menungguku. Segera aku pindahkan tangannya ke tangan yang lain. Yang pertama adalah tangan pria yang mengenakan celana pendek.

“Tim.”

Belum dua detik, dia sudah melepaskan genggamannya, jelas dia tidak ingin memakan waktu perkenalan untuk kawan-kawannya. Orang berikut yang kusalami adalah pria bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan kaos coklat ketat.

“Mory.”

Genggamannya sangat erat, aku tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan genggamanku duluan. Bisa kulihat wajahnya diwarnai dengan kepuasan, pasti karena dia berhasil membalas atas seranganku tempo waktu. Orang berikutnya yang kusalami adalah pria yang mengenakan kaos oranye berstrip putih. Dari semua orang di sini, dialah yang menurutku berwajah paling ramah.

“Alvi.”

Genggaman orang adalah yang paling lemah sejauh ini, rasanya sama seperti menggenggam ikan mati, apalagi dia tidak melepaskan tanganku sebelum aku yang melepaskan tanganku duluan. Dan terakhir, yang paling muda. Saat aku tawari dia untuk berjabat tangan, dia malah menawari high five. Telapak tangannya tergantung beberapa jengkal di hadapan wajahku. Meski sedikit canggung, aku meladeni tingkahnya dengan agak terpaksa.

“Peppy!”

Sekianlah. Aku menatap mereka tanpa berkata apapun, berbaur di lingkungan hangat seperti ini membuatku tidak tenang.

“Tadinya ada kru ke-delapan. Namun dia tewas di badai kemarin.”

Jordan menunjuk ke arah geladak bawah, pasti menunjuk ke arah di mana mereka menyimpan mayat kru ke-delapan. Aku coba melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, aku perhitungkan kalau kru ke-delapan diistirahatkan di ruangan sebelah ruang rawat.

“Namanya Be,” timpal Dasan, sang kapten. “Kita punya waktu empat jam sebelum matahari terbenam dan arus naik. Kita harus mencapai badai itu sebelum waktu kita habis agar kita bisa santai mengikuti arus.”

“Aku setuju dengan Dasan,” ujar Tim, menyepakati perkataan Dasan.

Aku bisa melihat alasannya. Dari tengah hari sampai tengah malam, arus laut mengalir dari laut ke darat. Berarti akan membuat perjalanan kami lebih mudah jika kami ingin mencapai daratan di dalam badai. Begitu kami memasuki badai, kami hanya tinggal perlu menyeimbangkan kapal di tengah ombak.

“Yeah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ikan di kargo kita tidak akan segar kalau kita tunda semalam,” lanjut Peppy sambil menunjuk ke lubang persegi di haluan kapal.

Suara-suara kesepakatan yang bercampur tiba-tiba mengeras di antara para kru, mereka semua punya pendapat yang sama, namun semuanya memiliki ekspresi yang sama; Ketakutan dan keraguan. Dari ekspresi di wajah mereka, jelas sekali kalau mereka ketakutan akan bernasib sama seperti kawan mereka yang gugur, sementara di sisi lain, mereka harus bangkit dari trauma mereka jika mereka ingin selamat.

“Maaf...” potongku sambil mengangkat tangan kiriku untuk menarik perhatiam mereka. Aku relakan menunggu sampai semuanya berhenti berbisik sebelum aku mulai mengeluarkan pikiranku. “Sejujurnya, aku pikir kalian ketakutan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada kawan kalian.”

“...”

“Aku bukan kawan kalian, namun aku akan mencoba berusaha sekeras dia atau mungkin lebih.”

Tatapan kosong di wajah mereka menandakan bahwa aku benar, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa di antara mereka, namun mereka sudah menyelamatkanku. Sekarang giliranku membantu mereka.

“Jika kalian terus begini, kita tidak akan bisa menembus badai itu. Kita harus yakin dan berani, aku akan mencobanya sebisaku, dan aku ingin kalian juga sama.”

“Kau benar,” komentar Dasan pada pidato singkatku. “Dia benar, kita tidak bisa terus terperangkap dalam penyesalan untuk Ben, kita terus menyebutnya simpati. Namun sebenarnya kita takut akan berakhir sama.”

Seiring Dasan berbicara, bisa kulihat wajah mereka mulai terangkat dan terisi dengan keyakinan.

“Terima kasih, kami butuh mendengarnya,” timpal Jordan berkomentar lalu tersenyum sebelum memasuki pintu di sisi kanan dek.

Mory, Alvi, Peppy, dan Tim menepak pundakku sebelum mereka kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Alvi dan Peppy masuk ke geladak bawah sementara Tim dan Mory berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri dek. Sementara Dasan masih bersamaku di sini.

“Ben bekerja di tiang layar bersama Mory dan Tim, mereka akan butuh bantuanmu.”

“Baik.”

Dasan dan aku pun berpisah, aku berjalan ke arah Tim di sisi kanan geladak sementara Dasan memasuki pintu di sisi yang sama, pintu yang juga dimasuki Jordan.

“Hi,” salamku pada Tim yang memakukan pandangannya ke arah bibit-bibit badai di cakrawala.

“...”

Dia hanya menatapku sesaat sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke cakrawala. Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan diri sebelum bergulat dengan badai.

“Dasan menyuruhku untuk membantumu, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?”

“Kau tahu cara mengikat simpul?”

“Sepertinya... aku tahu.”

[Sebentar, ada yang aneh. Bagaimana aku tahu caranya? Aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi padaku dua hari lalu, tapi aku tahu caranya mengikat simpul?]

“Berarti tidak ada yang perlu kuajarkan.”

Setelah beberapa saat, kapal ini mulai bergerak maju. Terpaan angin yang dihiasi percikan air asin menyentuh wajahku seiring dengan gerakan kapalnya. Semakin dekat dengan badainya, semakin gelap langit dan terpaan angin hangat pun berubah menjadi angin ribut.

“Semua sudah di tempat?!” teriak Dasan dari anjungan di lantai geladak atas, bersama Jordan di ruang yang sama.

“Siapkan tambang, sekarang!” teriak Tim padaku begitu dia melihat Mory memanjat tiang kapal.

Segera kuambil dua ikat tambang yang tergeletak di bawah tiang kapal dan melempar salah satunya pada Tim, begitu dia menerima tambangnya, dia melemparkan balik sesuatu padaku yang kutangkap dengan canggung. Kulihat dalam genggaman kedua tanganku ada sebuah pisau lipat. Jika aku memang akan bekerja dengan tali tambang, wajar jika aku menyimpan pisau lipat.

“Begitu Mory selesai memotong, segera gulung layarnya!”

Aku langsung mengangguk mendengar perintah Tim lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke puncak tiang kapal dan kusimpan pisau lipatku di saku kanan belakang celanaku sambil menunggu Mory memotong layarnya. Saat aku melihatnya, tetesan air sudah mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang gelap ke permukan wajahku.

“Dua badai dalam satu minggu...” cemooh Tim berkomentar sarkastik padaku, komentarnya hanya bisa kubalas dengan senyuman simpul.

“Selesai!”

Mory berteriak dari puncak tiang sambil menjatuhkan satu lapis kain tebal ke arah kami. Tanpa ragu, Tim langsung menangkapnya sebelum layar itu menyentuh lantai geladak dan mulai menggulung satu sisinya.

“Tunggu apa kau?! Cepat mulai!”

Tim meneriakiku karena aku bergerak terlalu lambat, gulungan layar mulai miring ke arahnya. Begitu aku sadar kalau dia menungguku bereaksi, aku langsung mengikutinya menggulung ujung lain layar. Setelah gulungannya rata, Tim mulai melanjutkan menggulung lagi dengan kecepatan yang sulit kusamai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menggulung layar tujuh meter dengan kecepatan ini. Tim lalu memanjat pagar keselamatan untuk mengangkat gulungan layar dan mengikatnya ke atas boom. Dia menunjukkan jarinya ke arah tiang, memberi tanda kalau aku juga harus memanjat naik.

Sementara itu, Mory sudah turun dan siap membantu dari bawah, aku yang bergerak paling lambat karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

“Naik ke sana dan ikat layarnya!”

Mory menyuruhku untuk naik ke cabang tiang layar, aku hanya menuruti perintahnya tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia segera mengangkat gulungan layar sembari aku memanjat dan sembari Tim menunggu di ujung satunya.

Mory mengangkatkan gulungan layar ke sisiku terlebih dahulu, dia memegangnya terus untuk menjaganya tetap di tempat selama aku mengikatnya ke tiang. Hujan yang mengguyur kami sekarang sudah berubah menjadi badai, tetesannya langsung membuat pakaian kami basah dalam hitungan menit. Mory terus menyisir rambut panjangnya ke belakang setiap kali rambutnya bergeser ke depan wajahnya. Untungnya rambutku jauh lebih pendek, jadi aku tidak punya masalah serupa.

Aku talikan gulungan layar sekitar sepuluh kali sebelum aku menutupnya dengan simpul dan memeriksa kalau layar ini sudah kuat di tempatnya. Aku beri tanda pada Mory kalau aku sudah selesai dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke sisi satunya. Aku mulai melihat kebenarannya, Mory memang lebih kuat dariku. Aku sudah mencoba mengangkat gulungan layar ini tapi aku tidak cukup kuat, melihat Mory sanggup melakukannya sendirian menjadi buktinya.

“Tim! Kau butuh bantuan?!” teriakku pada Tim yang tampak kesulitan mengikat layar.

“Tidak, tetap di sana!”

Guncangan dari angin yang berhembus keras di sekitar mendorong Tim ke segala arah, dia kesulitan antara berpegangan, menjaga keseimbangan, dan mengikat layar. Meski keadaannya seperti itu, dia menolak tawaranku untuk membantu. Begitu mendengar kalau Tim butuh aku di sini, Morylah yang mencoba membantunya sementara aku melanjutkan mengamankan layar.

“Ugh!”

“Kenapa?!”

Aku mendengar suara mengerang dari ujung cabang tiang layar, di sana aku melihat Tim sedang menghisap bagian antara jempol dan telunjuk tangan kirinya. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja melukai tangannya saat sedang menutup simpul.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?!” tanya Mory.

“Pisauku terjatuh!”

Seperti dugaanku, dia tidak sengaja melukai tangannya dan menjatuhkan pisaunya ke laut, apalagi dia belum selesai mengamankan layar. Aku percepat langkahku untuk menyelesaikan simpulku supaya aku bisa menolong Tim dan Mory.

“Tunggu! Aku akan ke sana!” teriakku pada Tim dan Mory yang tidak kesulitan bertahan, namun dari wajah mereka, tampak kalau mereka ingin aku bergegas. “Selesai!”

Aku langsung melompat dari tiang ke atas geladak dan berlari ke arah Tim dan Mory. Namun saat aku mendarat, kapal ini bertabrakan dengan sebuah ombak yang cukup besar. Guncangannya cukup untuk membuat aku, Tim, dan Mory kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat aku mencoba berdiri kembali, aku bisa melihat kalau Mory sedang membantu Tim berdiri.

Aku pegang ujung tajam pisauku dan kuberikan gagangnya pada Tim. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihatku menyerahkan pisauku padanya, dia memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak dalam kondisi prima untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Aku bisa melihat darah menetes dari bibirnya, meski dia menghisap darahnya dengan cukup keras. Bisa dikatakan lukanya cukup dalam.

“Aku akan memeriksa ruang mesin, mungkin aku bisa membantu di sana!” ujar Tim sambil masih mengulum tangan kirinya sambil terus mencoba menjaga keseimbangan seraya berjalan ke arah geladak bawah. “Akan kuminta Alvi atau Peppy untuk membantumu di sini!”

“Tidak, bantu saja mereka di bawah!”

Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah menyelesaikan ini seorang diri. Alvi dan Peppy jelas tidak cocok untuk tugas seperti ini, karena itulah aku menolak tawaran Tim sambil masih fokus mengikat simpul tambang.

“Yeah, sebaiknya kau bantu mereka!” lanjut Mory setuju denganku.

Lagipula aku tidak perlu bantuan, segera setelah Tim masuk ke geladak bawah, aku selesai mengikat layarnya. Aku coba menggoyang-goyangkannya beberapa kali untuk memeriksa kalau ikatannya sudah kuat.

“Selesai?!” tanya Mory.

“Yeah!”

“Tugas kita selesai di sini! Ayo tunggu di anjungan!” lanjutnya mengungkapkan pendapatnya yang setujui.

Untuk sesaat aku memandang ke langit, aku merasa ingat dengan pemandangan ini. Chiaroscuro hitam dan abu-abu yang menjadi atap lamunanku saat aku sedang kesulitan membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan. Hanya saja kali ini aku tahu mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan.

“Sedang apa kau?!”

Mory berteriak dari pintu yang mengarah ke anjungan, teriakannya nyaris tidak terdengar karena kalah dengan suara nyanyian badai. Namun suaranya yang samar-samar itu sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatianku.

“Sebentar—”

“Tolong!”

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar mendekat dari geladak bawah, bukan suara Tim, tapi aku yakin kalau itu suara Peppy yang sedang panik.

“Ada apa?!” tanyaku saat melihatnya berlari keluar dari geladak bawah.

“Mesinnya! Mesinnya kepanasan!”

“Apa?!”

“Mesin kapal kita kepanasan!”

“Aku harus bagaimana?!”

“Kita harus mendinginkannya, aku akan coba menyiramnya dengan air!”

“Baik, aku akan beritahu Dasan keadaannya!”

Peppy dan aku berpencar tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku segera berlari ke arah pintu sebelah kanan geladak.

“Dasan! Mesin kita kepanasan!” teriakku melalui pintu tanpa memasukinya, aku tahu suaraku cukup keras untuk didengar mereka.

“Sial! Matikan kalau begitu!”

Memang seperti itulah harusnya, aku langsung membanting pintu dan berlari ke ruang mesin di geladak bawah. Namun sebelum aku masuk, aku berhenti saat hampir bertabrakan dengan Alvi yang membawa empat ember di tangannya.

“Bisa kau isikan ember-ember ini?!” tanyanya padaku.

“Baik, dan Dasan bilang matikan mesinnya!”

“Oke!”

Dia menyerahkan keempat ember di tangannya padaku, langsung kuletakkan keempatnya di lantai geladak untuk menadah air hujan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengisinya, aku tuangkan isi dari tiga ember lainnya ke satu ember untuk membuat satu ember penuh dengan air lalu menaruh ketiga ember yang kosong kembali ke lantai. Aku bawa ember yang penuh itu ke geladak bawah dan menuju ke ruang mesin.

“Air!”

“Siramkan ke mesin!”

Tanpa keraguan, aku ikuti perintah Alvi, aku ambil kuda-kuda untuk menyiramkan isi ember ke arah mesin. Dengan satu ayunan, kukosongkan ember di tanganku dan semua air dalam ember pun pecah menabrak mesin yang panas. Uap-uap air langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, yang berarti mesin ini masih panas.

“Akan kuambilkan air lagi!”

Aku langsung berlari ke koridor dan geladak tanpa berhenti. Semua ember hampir ketiga ember sudah hampir penuh. Aku taruh ember yang kosong lalu kuambil dua ember yang hampir penuh masing-masing di satu tanganku.

“Ombak besar!”

“Huh?!”

Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dari anjungan, kuangkat wajahku meskipun sakit saat tetesan air hujan mendarat ke wajahku. Dari sini tampak Jordan berdiri di bawah jendela anjungan yang terbuka.

“Ombak besar datang dari arah kiri! Nyalakan mesinnya!”

“Mesinnya masih kepanasan!”

“Kalau tidak, kita bisa terjungkal!”

Lagi, aku bergegas masuk ke geladak bawah, berlari dengan dua ember penuh air di kedua tanganku ke ujung koridor dan belok ke kiri di seberang ruang rawat.

“Nyalakan mesinnya!”

Aku berteriak begitu sampai ke ruang mesin. Tim, Alvi, dan Peppy menatapku dengan aneh, mungkin mempertanyakan perintahku.

“Mesinnya masih panas,” komentar Alvi dengan telapak tangannya menunjuk ke mesin yang masih menguap.

“Aku tahu, tapi ada ombak besar mendekat! Kita harus berputar!”

“Mesinnya bisa meledak!”

“Setiap detik kita beradu pendapat, ombak besar itu terus mendekat dan kita tidak bisa mencegahnya kecuali jika kita berputar!” teriakku sambil menaruh ember di tangan kananku dan bersiap untuk menyiram ember satunya.

“Sialan! Nyalakan mesinnya!”

Alvi akhirnya mengalah dan menyuruh Tim dan Peppy untuk menyalakan mesinnya kembali meski mesin masih mengeluarkan uap. Saat mereka berusaha menyalakan mesinnya, aku masih berusaha menyiramkan isi ember kedua. Peppy melilitkan sebuah kabel ke generator dan menariknya sekuat tenaga sebelum mesin kembali menyala, sementara di waktu yang sama, aku selesai mengosongkan ember kedua.

“Akan kuberitahu Dasan kalau mesin sudah menyala dan akan kuambilkan air lagi!”

Aku ambil ember-ember yang sudah kosong dan berlari ke arah geladak lagi untuk menukar ember yang sudah penuh dengan ember-ember kosong yang kubawa.

“Mesinnya sudah menyala!” teriakku ke arah jendela anjungan yang terbuka.

“Awas guncangan!”

Jordan berteriak memperingatkanku, tidak sengaja aku melihat sesuatu di pojok mataku. Di sisi kiri kapal ini, ada sebuah ombak setinggi setidaknya sepuluh meter yang tadinya kukira adalah langit yang memang sudah gelap. Dengan pemandangan ini di depanku, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan kedua ember di tanganku. Bahkan mulutku sampai ikut menganga.

“ _Sudah terlambat untuk berputar!_ ”

Begitu aku sadar dari kekagumanku, aku berlari ke arah pagar besi di kiri geladak dan berpegangan padanya. Aku sempat berharap seandainya aku bisa memperingatkan orang-orang di ruang mesin. Ditambah saat aku sedang berpegangan, aku menyadari bahwa hidungku mulai meneteskan darah lagi.

“ _Berjanjilah, <...>, kita akan melihat lautan bersama-sama._”

“Apa?”

Aku mendengar sesuatu, suara seseorang berbisik. Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan saat seseorang berteriak di sini, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka. Namun tadi aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang berbisik dengan sangat jelas.

Suara lembut yang menenangkan itu, aku yakin aku tahu suara itu. Itu adalah suara sosok cahaya putih dalam mimpiku. Kenapa aku mendengar suaranya sekarang? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, kan? Aku coba memastikannya dengan cara menggigit jempol kananku dan memang terasa sakit, namun tetap saja, kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaranya di sini?

Kapal ini hanya sempat berputar sepertiga arah sebelum haluannya benar-benar membelakangi ombak saat ombak tinggi itu runtuh dan menimpa lautan. Guncangan yang dihasilkannya membuat kapal ini kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga miring hampir setengah sisinya, sedikit dorongan saya bisa membalikkan kapal ini.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit tajam di dalam kepalaku dan darah dari hidungku tidak berhenti menetes. Aku tutup kedua mataku, menekan tangan kananku ke mata kiriku, dan menggiritkan gigi atas dan bawahku untuk menekan rasa sakitnya. Namun seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, rasa sakitnya masih terlalu tajam.

<...>

Beberapa saat aku menutup mataku, sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi, suara hujan lebar tiba-tiba berhenti. Berganti dengan suara ombak-ombak kecil yang menenangkan. Perlahan aku buka kedua mataku dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan perlahan menghilang. Namun seiring kedua mataku membiasakan dirinya, yang kulihat di hadapanku adalah pemandangan yang tidak mungkin.

Ribuan atau bahkan jutaan tetes hujan sedang melayang di depan mataku. Samudra yang bergejolak sudah menghilang meski langit masih diselimuti awan hitam.

“Apa yang terjadi—”

Tim, Alvi dan Peppy berhamburan keluar dari geladak bawah dengan wajah terkejut. Perlahan aku terbangun dan mencoba memahami apa yang sudah terjadi. Jordan, Dasan, dan Mory juga tampak di anjungan dengan wajah-wajah penuh shock.

Aku coba menyentuh satu tetesan hujan, perlahan tetesan hujan itu memanjang mengikuti jariku seperti gel. Namun begitu aku melepaskannya dari jariku, air itu tidak kembali ke bentuk aslinya. Ketiga pria yang masih berdiri di tangga geladak bawah juga mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan hasil yang sama.

Orang pertama yang tersadarkan dari lamunannya adalah Dasan, dia langsung melajukan kapalnya saat lautan sedang tenang seperti air dalam bak. Tetesan air melayang yang menabrak kami memanjang bagaikan gel menghindari sosok-sosok kami yang melewati mereka. Laut yang tenang dan tetesan hujan yang melayang ini terus terjadi meski langit masih diselimuti awan badai, bahkan setelah kami keluar dari jangkauan badai, kami masih belum tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

Kami mencoba mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal sambil menunggu Dasan mengeluarkan kami dari badai, namun tidak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan sebuah teori. Kecuali aku, untuk sebuah alasan narcissist, aku percaya kalau aku mungkin ada hubungannya dengan fenomena itu.

Berjam-jam kemudian saat aku sedang memandang cakrawala malam di atas lautan yang tenang, Jordan mendekatiku. Dia menawariku satu gelas coklat panas yang lumayan kunikmati.

“Apa pendapatmu tentang hari ini?” tampak kedua matanya syarat dengan kecurigaan saat dia bertanya, aku tahu dia pasti berpikir kalau aku ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu.

“Entahlah, aku sama penasarannya denganmu.”

“...” entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. “Apapun itu, terima kasih.”

“Untuk apa? Aku tidak banyak membantu.”

“...” lagi, dia mencari balasan yang tepat. “Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu.”

“Apa?”

“Ingat aku bilang ada regu penyelamat menunggumu di Mombasa?”

“Yeah?”

“Aku bohong, tidak ada regu penyelamat.”

“...tidak apa, aku yakin aku bisa mencari jalan sendiri.”

“Bukan itu maksudku.”

“...”

“Maksudku adalah, bukan regu penyelamat yang menunggumu di Mombasa...”

“Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?”

“Saat aku melaporkan bahwa kami menemukanmu kemarin, kami mengetahui bahwa kau bukan korban pesawat jatuh, tapi kau dicari.”

“Huh?”

“Kau dicari karena kau disebut bertanggungjawab atas jatuhnya penerbangan pribadi yang dimiliki oleh Graille Einhorn.”

Yang baru dikatakannya membuat perasaan dan ekspresiku berubah. Mataku mengembang dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, pikiranku terlalu sibuk memproses informasi penting yang baru kuterima.

“Apa katamu tadi?”

Nama itu lagi. Nama yang terus kudengar, aku tahu ada hal penting di balik nama itu. Namun apa katanya tadi? Aku menjatuhkan pesawat? Sumpah, apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Aku kehilangan ingatan, aku melihat hal-hal yang tidak ada, aku bahkan tidak tahu namaku sendiri. Ditambah setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini...

...aku ini apa?


	3. β - Jati Diri (Bagian Pertama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

_22 Juni 2010_

_Sekitar pesisir Mombasa_

_10.42_

Mabuk laut; seharusnya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Berjam-jam lamanya aku habiskan sendirian nyaris tidak bergeming satu langkahpun dari kasur ini. Namun karena aku memang sengaja membenamkan diri pada lamunanku, aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakannya sama sekali.

Lagipula karena satu-satunya jam di kapal ini diletakkan di anjungan dan tidak adanya satupun penanda waktu di ruang rawat ini, aku tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Satu-satunya penanda yang bisa kujadikan patokan waktu hanyalah bayangan panjang yang dijatuhkan oleh cerahnya matahari pagi dari arah dek yang tampak di sela-sela ruang rawat yang tak berpintu ini beberapa saat alu, bahkan aku sudah kehilangan hitungan sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat bayangan itu.

“ _Sialan, ke mana perginya mimpi-mimpi itu saat aku mencarinya?_ ”

Aku mencerca diriku sendiri, aku mencerca pikiranku sendiri yang kurasa seperti sedang mempermainkanku, pikiranku yang menolak untuk menunjukkan kenangan-kenangan hitam dan putih yang terus kusaksikan kemarin. Aku justru mendapat rasa sakit tajam di kepalaku jika aku memaksakan diriku.

Setelah mencoba berulang kali, yang bisa kupaksakan keluar dari otakku hanyalah gema-gema suara. Suara tembakan, suara ledakan, dan suara teriakan. Meski hanya suara, aku jadi berharap aku tidak pernah mendengar suara-suara itu. Bukan karena suaranya yang terdengar mengerikan, namun karena suara-suara itu membuatku berpikir kalau aku ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi dalam suara-suara itu.

Semalam aku nyaris tidak tidur, jikapun aku terjatuh tidur, aku akan terbangun kembali dalam hitungan menit. Ketidaktenanganku membuatku terjaga. Namun juga membuatku kuat menahan kantuk sekarang, aku tidak merasa mengantuk meski sekarang sudah pagi.

Bahkan kantukku seakan memperkuat indra pendengaranku. Telingaku jadi bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki dek bawah. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di dek bawah kecuali aku. Terakhir kali aku mendengar suara langkah kaki orang adalah beberapa jam lalu, saat siapapun itu naik ke atas dek.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar, tapi belum cukup keras untuk menggaung karena koridornya tidak cukup besar dan suara langkah kakinya tidak terlalu kencang, yang membuatnya terdegar kencang hanyalah pendengaranku. Dia sudah melewati kamar tidur kru, jika dia tidak masuk ke ruang mesin, berarti dia ke sini untuk mencariku.

“Theodore?”

Meski aku tahu ada yang mendekati ruang rawat, Jordan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatku terkejut karena aku masih terlalu dalam menikmati kesendirian. Setelah apa yang dikatakannya tadi malam, aku memilih untuk memisahkan diri di ruang rawat, mencoba mengingat apa yag sudah terjadi sambil meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau aku bukan orang jahat.

Lagipula aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan kutemukan nanti. Tapi aku merasa aneh; aku tidak takut. Mungkin saja aku akan berurusan dengan hukum yang sah, tapi di lain sisi, mereka akan memberitahu siapa aku dan apa yang terjadi padaku. Bukan berarti aku bersedia membuang kebebasanku untuk ditukar dengan jawaban, tapi saat ini aku belum melihat jalan lain.

“Ya?” jawabku lembut.

“Kita hampir mendarat.”

Dengan enggan aku berdiri, beranjak dari matras dimana aku membaringkan kepalaku dan menghabiskan malamku melamun. Aku tahu kalau sekarang sudah bukan waktunya melamun, sekarang sudah waktunya bersiap.

Aku coba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang menungguku dan rasanya seperti seseorang menyuruhku untuk tidak menghiraukan seekor gajah yang sedang bersamaku di ruangan ini, jelas aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sembari merenggangkan punggungku dengan menaikkan kedua tanganku ke atas, aku menyadari kalau tubuhku sudah beristirahat dan mengkhianati pikiranku yang sama sekali belum tertidur.

Pikiranku terus terpaku pada subjek yang terus menarik perhatianku, meski pikiranku memilih untuk mengacuhkannya, tapi ketidak-nyamanan yang disebabkannya membuatku terus memikirkannya. Dan semakin lama aku memikirkannya, semakin sulit untuk menghiraukannya.

“Aku segera ke sana.”

Aku berujar dengan malas sambil mencoba menyembunyikan kecemasanku sebelum aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jordan yang menungguku di bawah kusen tak berpintu yang memisahkan ruang ini dan koridor dek bawah. Sejujurnya, aku berpikir kalau aku merasa seperti seorang tahanan yang akan dibawa ke tempat eksekusi. “ _Analogi yang ironis,_ ” aku pikir.

“Kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku?!” ujarku nyaris berteriak, tepatnya seperti bicara dengan normal, tapi dengan nada bicara yang lebih tinggi.

Tadi malam Jordan menghampiriku yang sedang memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi sorenya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di sana, tapi mengesampingkan mitos-mitos yang diceritakan oleh Tim, aku percaya kalau akulah yang menyebabkan badai kemarin berhenti.

Di sana Jordan menjelaskan padaku kalau para kru kapal ini sudah berbohong padaku. Mereka mengatakan kalau saat kami mendarat di Mombasa, akan ada sebuah regu penyelamat yang menungguku, di mana kenyataannya justru ada tim penyergap.

“Maafkan aku, tapi yang lain sudah yakin kalau kau adalah penjahat.”

Aku menghela nafas, aku tahu aku tidak bisa membuktikan kebalikannya.

“Mereka tidak bisa membantahnya, pengumumannya bersifat resmi,” sambung Jordan.

“Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian, toh aku tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak melakukan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku.”

“Aku menceritakan ini padamu supaya kau tidak memandang kami salah. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku percaya padamu, aku percaya kau tidak melakukan semua itu.”

“...” aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupercayai kecuali diriku sendiri. ‘Diriku’ yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. “Apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata seperti itu?”

“Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu.” Jawabannya sedikit membuatku kecewa, tapi juga membuatku sedikit lega. “Mungkin cuma firasat baik, tapi firasatku begitu kuat hingga sulit mengacuhkannya.”

“... terima kasih.”

Aku suka bagaimana dia dengan buta mempercayaiku, seakan aku tidak memiliki kesalahan apa-apa meski banyak yang berkata sebaliknya. Sayangnya kami hanya memiliki satu hari untuk dihabiskan bersama, aku sedikit berharap aku sudah mengenal Jordan lama, mungkin saja kami bisa jadi kawan baik.

Dia menawariku untuk minum-minum malam itu, yang sayangnya aku tolak. Dari sana aku mulai menyendiri di ruang rawat. Kalau saja aku tahu bagaimana aku menghabiskan waktu semalam dan bagaimana aku merasa sekarang, aku seharusnya menerima ajakannya itu.

“Sulit untuk tidak mengatakannya sekali lagi,” bisik Jordan saat kami berjalan di koridor, “aku minta maaf.”

Aku berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarnya, bisa kulihat kalau Jordan tahu aku hanya pura-pura, namun dia juga berpura-pura kalau dia tidak tahu. Keadaannya membuatku ingin membalas perkataannya, namun sudah sedikit terlalu lama waktu berjalan dan akan terkesan canggung jika aku mencoba.

Entah berapa lama aku sudah mengurung diri di ruang rawat, tapi sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuatku lupa seberapa cahaya matahari bisa membutakan. Langit biru diiringi nyanyian burung-burung menyambutku dan Jordan yang baru saja keluar dari dek bawah.

Begitu mataku membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, aku bisa melihat daratan yang sudah tak terlalu jauh.

[ _Pertama kali aku melihat daratan, entah sejak kapan._ ]

Mungkin inilah salah satu kelebihan terlahir kemarin, aku jadi bisa mengapresiasi keindahan hal-hal kecil yang bisa dilihat semua orang setiap hari.

“DARATAN!”

Tim berteriak sangat kencang melawan raungan haluan kapal yang memecah ombak. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras untuk bisa menyaingi suara gejolak lautan.

“Siapa saja tarik dia sebelum dia menyebut dirinya ‘raja’ lagi!” ejek Dasan pada Tim dari anjungan dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk beradu dengan suara ombak. Teriakan Dasan segera diikuti oleh suara tawa Mory, Peppy, dan Alvi yang juga sedang bersiaga di atas dek.

Kira-kira tigapuluh menit kemudian, kapal ini akhirnya berlabuh di dermaga Mombasa. Sebuah mobil ambulans sudah menunggu kedatangan kapal ini lama sebelum kami sampai di dermaga. Dan begitu kapal selesai berlabuh, semua kru kapal kecuali Jordan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri mereka. Dasan, Mory, dan Peppy berpura-pura membongkar muatan ikan-ikan dari kargo. Sementara Tim dan Alvi berpura-pura memeriksa ruang mesin.

Sebelum aku turun dari kapal ini, aku kembali ke ruang rawat untuk terakhir kalinya. Bukan untuk mengenang tempat itu, dua hari di sana tidak memberiku cukup kenangan, kecuali untuk insiden di dalam badai yang tidak terjadi di ruang rawat ini. Aku kembali ke ruang rawat untuk mengambil satu-satunya benda milikku; jaket musim dingin bernamakan “Theodore Quentin.”

Yang tersisa untuk melepasku pergi hanyalah Jordan, sepertinya kru yang lain sudah memilihnya menjadi perwakilan untuk pelepasanku. Namun sayangnya sepertinya Jordan sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

“Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini,” ujarku setengah bercanda.

“Aku minta maaf untuk yang lain, mereka tidak bermaksud buruk.”

“Naah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Sampaikan pada mereka rasa terima kasihku, kalau tidak ada kalian mungkin aku sudah mati.”

Meski aku tidak mengharapkannya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, menawariku jabat tangan. Karena terkejut, aku menanggapinya dengan canggung. Setelah kuingat lagi, dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak kujabat tagannya saat anggota kru yang lain memperkenalkan diri mereka. Meski terlambat, namun aku senang menjabat tangannya.

“Mereka sudah menunggumu,” ujarnya sembari menepuk pundaku dengan tangannya yang lain sambil masih menjabat tanganku dan lalu menunjuk ke arah dua orang lelaki berseragam kehijauan yang berdiri di atas dermaga.

Meski berat, namun setelah aku melihat kedua lelaku itu, aku lepaskan genggamanku dari tangan Jordan dan mengenakan jaket yang sejak tadi kugantungkan di lengan kiriku. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku turun dari kapal ke arah dermaga. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku sadar kalau aku belum mengatakan selamat tinggal. Namun aku mengurungkan niatku saat melihat Jordan sudah berpaling dan memasuki dek atas.

Aku balikkan badanku dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah dermaga di mana kedua lelaki berseragam kehijauan menungguku. Saat aku berjalan di atas dermaga yang dipavmen dengan batu-batu oval ke arah gang yang mengarah ke jalanan, salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaanku dan menghampiriku. Dan karena aku tahu kalau mereka di sini bukan untuk menjagaku, aku harus berhati-hati.

“Letnan Theodore Quentin?” tanya lelaki yang memakai kacamata dengan suara yang dalam.

“Ya,” jawabku diiringi anggukan.

“Kami regu penyelamat Anda.”

[ _Pembohong._ ]

Bahkan dari awal, mereka sudah mencoba membohongiku. Jawabannya memberiku satu alasan tambahan untuk tidak mempercayai mereka.

“Nama saya Odi, dan ini Rick.”

Agak sulit untukku memalsukan senyum saat ini, namu karena mereka adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencari tahu tentang diriku, aku mencoba untuk tetap berpura-pura.

“Kendaraan kami diparkir di jalan, kami akan membawa Anda untuk dikembalikan.”

“B-Baik.”

Aku menjadi gugup karena aku memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Skenario terbaiknya mereka akan membawaku ke hadapan Graille Einhorn, dan yang terburuknya adalah mereka akan membunuhku di sini. Karena jika apa yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau aku menjatuhkan sebuah helikopter, maka itulah hal paling masuk akal yang bisa dilakukan padaku. Aku takut mereka akan melakukan skenario terburuk yang kupikirkan, namun sepertinya mereka memanfaatkan ketidak-tahuanku.

Begitu kami keluar dari gang, aku bisa melihat sebuah kendaraan berwarna merah dan putih yang tampak seperti ambulans sedang terparkir di jalanan. Odi dan Rick mengantarku ke arahnya, sepertinya aku memang akan dibawa ke suatu tempat.

“Menurut laporan kami, Anda menderita amnesia?”

Odi mulai bicara saat kami mendekati mobil ambulans itu, aku lega dia mulai bercakap, karena berjalan diam di antara dua orang yang tidak kukenal terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

“Ya, aku tidak bisa ingat dengan apapun yang terjadi sebelum aku diselamatkan oleh kapal nelayan itu,” jawabku setelah sedikit jeda. “Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi?”

“Sejujurnya kami tidak tahu apa-apa. Kami hanya ditugasi menjemput Anda di sini.”

[ _Jelas saja, mereka cuma pesuruh rendahan._ ]

“Namun laporan kami menyatakan kalau Anda adalah korban helikopter jatuh,” timpal Rick.

“Aku sudah tahu itu, pada nelayan itu memberitahuku kemarin.”

“Maaf, tapi kami tidak tahu apa-apa lagi,” lanjut Odi, dan saat dia bercerita, kami sudah mencapai pintu belakang mobil ambulans.

“Tapi sekarang Anda bisa tenang, kami akan membawa Anda ke tempat seseorang yang tahu.”

“Sungguh?”

*KLIK*

Aku tidak memperhatikan saat Odi membuka pintu belakang ambulans karena aku masih terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan Rick. Aku sudah teledor, karena begitu pintu itu terbuka, sebuah sosok ketiga tiba-tiba menyergapku dari dalam ambulans dan menutup kepalaku dengan sebuah kantung.

“Apa-apaan—”

Aku mengerang, dan mereka juga mengerang. Namun sebelum aku bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, salah satu dari mereka membungkam mulut dan hidungku dengan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bau yang kuat menembus kain tebal yang menutupi wajahku.

[ _Chloroform!_ ]

< _..._ > _!_

Bau itu melemahkan pikiranku, membuat tubuhku merasakan sebuah rasa lelah yang tak terkalahkan. Saat mereka melepaskan sesuatu yang membungkam mulut dan hidungku, kepalaku sudah terlalu berat untuk beraksi. Dan sebelum aku terjatuh seperti sekantung pasir, aku bisa mendengar suara itu lagi; suara seseorang memanggil namaku dengan diam.

Sisi baiknya, ini adalah tidur pertama yang bisa kunikmati sejak kemarin.

< _..._ > _!_

Suara itu lagi. Meski aku tidak bisa mendengar namaku, aku bisa mendengar suaranya memanggilku. Bukan katanya yang bisa kudengar, tapi suaranya. Suara yang akrab dan tenang, suara itu menenangkanku di saat-saat menegangkan saat aku sedang dibius.

< _..._ > _!_

[ _Berisik..._ ]

Sekali-dua kali suara itu memanggilku, aku merasa ditenangkan, namun saat suara itu memanggilku untuk ketiga kalinya, aku merasa kesal. Sebelum aku dibius, aku memang waspada, amun begitu aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri, rasa kantukku mengambil alih. Pikiranku menolak bangun, dan entah bagaimana caranya memberitahu suara itu untuk membiarkanku beristirahat.

< _..._ > _!_

[ _Apa?!_ ]

Suara hatiku berteriak, suara hatiku lalu bergema di dalam ruang hampa dalam pikiranku. Dalam sekejap aku membuka mataku. Bukan mata fisikku, namun mata yang kugunakan untuk melihat mimpi.

Aku terbangun, indraku kembali aktif. Indra penglihatan, indra pendengaran, indra penciuman, indra perasa, dan kemampuanku untuk berbicara. Aku sudah kembali ke ruang di mana langitnya berwarna putih dan dasarnya berwarna hitam.

Aku melihat ke kiriku dan aku menyadari kalau kali ini aku berada di tempat yang berbeda, bukannya terduduk di atas kuri di belakang sebuah meja kayu, aku terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Sebuan pohon beringin kecil, pohonnya sendiri tampak sangat nyata. Warna coklat kayunya, warna hijau daunnya, dan warna merah dan kuning di daun-daunnya yang sudah mati.

Inilah kali pertamanya aku melihat ada warna lain selain hitam dan putih di ruangan ini. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, meski aku tidak merasakan adanya angin, tapi dedaunan dan dahan-dahan pohon ini tampak melambai perlahan seperti tertiup angin.

Di pangkuanku juga ada sebuah buku, buku ini tidak tebal, tapi semuanya hanya putih. Covernya kosong dan saat kulihat isinya, semua halamannya kosong.

< _..._ > _!_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini aku bisa mendengar dari mana datangnya.

“WHA—”

Aku sangat terkejut saat menengok ke sebelah kanan, sesosok putih sedang berdiri sangat dekat denganku, hanya satu langkah. Rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggang menari-nari ke kiri tertiup angin yang tidak bisa kurasakan sementara tangan kanannya menagan agar rambut panjangnya itu tidak menutupi wajahnya yang tidak bisa kulihat.

“ _Apa maumu?_ ”

Aku masih terlalu terkejut, dan seperti sebelumnya, suara gaib milikku bisa kudengar. Suaraku terdengar berbeda, seperti lebih ringan. Lagipula dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali aku melihat sosok putih itu, dia tampak sedang mengenakan blouse tak berlengan dan celana jeans, bukan sundress.

“Apa kau sedang tidur di sini?!”

Dia berteriak padaku. Meski suaranya terdengar tegas, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya dihiasi nada feminin.

“ _Memangnya kenapa? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?_ ”

“Kalau kau menjawab panggilanku tadi, aku tidak akan ke sini!” sentaknya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

“ _Sudah jelas 'kan? Kalau aku tidak menjawab, berarti aku tidak mau kau ke sini._ ”

“... terserah,” dia menyerah sambil menyisir rambut kanannya yang tertiup masuk ke depan wajahnya. “Eve sedang mencarimu.”

“ _Eve? Ada apa dia mencariku?_ ”

“Dia mencari buku baru yang kau pinjam.”

“ _Oh, buku ini? Bilang padanya tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai membacanya._ ”

“Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan.”

“ _Tidak semudah itu, aku selalu ketiduran kalau membacanya._ ”

“Kalau begitu biarkan Eve membacanya duluan!”

“ _Tidak mau, dia akan butuh setidaknya tiga hari untuk membaca buku ini. Aku akan selesai membacanya nanti malam. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat._ ”

“Ah, 'tuh, kan kau tidur di sini!”

“ _Sudah kubilang; memang kenapa?_ ”

“Jangan tidur di sini!”

Setelah hanya berdiri dan menyentakku dari tempatnya berdiri, dia mulai mendekatiku dan menarik-narik tangan kananku. Dan seperti sebelumnya, seperti saat silhouette hitam Doktor Graille Einhorn menjabat tanganku, meski bentuknya yang tidak seperti manusia, tapi sentuhanya terasa sangat nyata. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku dan menariknya sekuat tenaga, namun tidak peduli seberapa kuat dia menarikku, aku tidak bergeming. Aku bahkan tidak melawan, tapi dia tampak seperti menarikku sekuat tenaganya.

“ _Biarkan aku di sini, aku akan pulang ke rumah sebelum malam!_ ”

“Pokoknya tidak, cepat bangun!”

“ _Kau menyebalkan, ya!_ ”

“Bangun!”

“...bangun!”

“...bangun...”

Dia terus menarik lengan kananku, lagi dan lagi. Sampai perlahan suaranya mulai memudar namun mulai menggema. Sedikit demi sedikit, sensasi tarikannya berubah menjadi gaya yang berasal dari luar tubuhku.

Aku mulai sadar; perlahan aku mulai waspada dengan sekelilingku. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara mesin kendaraan bermotor dan klakson mobil, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Lalu aku teringat kalau mereka menutup wajahku dengan sebuah kantung, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melihat.

Ditambah saat aku ingin mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, gerakan tangan serasa terbatas. Kedua tanganku sedang terikat erat di balik punggungku. Bisa kurasakan apa yang sedang mengikat tanganku, teksturnya tidak dingin seperti logam, jadi kupikir bukan borgol. Juga tidak tebal, jadi kupikir bukan tali. Yang bisa kurasakan adalah bentuknya yang tipis, aku menebak zip-tie.

Zip-tie, meski strukturnya yang tipis, akan sulit untuk membebaskan diri dari ikatannya. Aku harus menyerah setelah beberapa kali mencoba, karena bukannya membuat ikatannya melebar dengan cara mendorongkah tanganku satu sama lain, aku malah membuat pergelanganku sakit.

Meski mataku tertutup, aku mencoba meresapi lingkunganku, aku ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum sampai di sini adalah mendapati kepalaku ditutupi sebuah kantung oleh “regu penyelamatku.’ Sementara sekarang aku terduduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang, punggungku juga bersandar ke sebuah dinding.

Dan dari suara samar lalu lintas di luar, meski hanya tebakan, aku menebak kalau mereka sedang mengantarku ke suatu tempat di dalam ambulans mereka.

“Brengsek, Supervisor suka lama merespon.”

“Sudah berapa lama sejak kau minta perintah?”

“Hampir satu jam lalu.”

“Kalau begitu, laporkan saja kita tidak akan tepat waktu.”

Sejauh ini aku belum mencoba bergerak, kecuali saat aku mencoba merentangkan tanganku, kalau-kalau ada orang lain bersamaku. Dan setelah mendengar suara bisikan dari sebelah kiriku, aku tahu kalau aku benar. Jika aku bergerak, aku yakin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku, seakan keadaanku saat ini belum cukup buruk.

[ _Berpikirlah!_ ]

Aku coba menjernihkan pikiranku, aku ingin mencoba membuat rencana yang masuk akal. Aku tahu apapun rencanaku nanti, aku harus membebaskan diri dulu. Dan yang paling utama, aku harus cepat. Aku juga tahu kalau saat mereka melepas ikatanku, aku pasti sudah berada di saat dan tempat yang berbahaya.

Apa sebaiknya aku putar tanganku ke depan lewat atas? Tidak tanpa melukai pundakku dan membuat ototku robek. Apa lebih baik aku memutar tanganku ke depan lewat kakiku? Mungkin saja, tapi aku harus menjaga keseimbangan, dan begitu mereka melihat gerakanku, mereka akan langsung mengamankanku. Aku bisa saja melawan kalau mataku tidak tertutup.

Pilihan terbaik adalah tetap merenggangkan zip-tienya sampai dia robek, mungkin akan sangat sulit, tapi luka di pergelangan tangan sepertinya jauh lebih baik daripada apapun itu yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba tanpa hasil, aku menyadari kalau tidak hanya zip-tienya tidak merenggang, tapi aku juga tidak duduk dengan nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu, sebuah gumpalan keras yang membuat bokongku tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

[ _Dompet? Tapi aku tidak punya dompet. Ponsel? Mungkin saja._ ]

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang bisa saja sudah kutaruh di saku belakangku, aku tidak ingat sudah menaruh benda apapun di sana, lagipula apa yang aku punya yang bisa kutaruh di situ? Pikiranku mencoba menggali lebih dalam, tapi aku yakin kalau setelah aku terbangun di atas kapal itu, aku tidak punya apapun di sakuku. Ini berarti antara aku sudah menaruh sesuatu di sana setelah saat itu atau yang lebih tidak mungkin adalah kalau mereka menaruh sesuatu di sakuku, tapi aku ragu.

Lagi, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan sejauh ini; aku terbangun, bertemu kru kapal, membantu mereka di bawah badai...

[ _Tunggu dulu, itu dia!_ ]

Aku sudah ingat, aku menaruh sebuah pisau lipat setelah aku mengikatkan layar kapal di sakuku. Sepertinya mereka lupa untuk memintanya kembali, tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur atas keteledoran mereka.

Dengan hati-hati, aku pindahkan tangan kananku perlahan ke saku belakang kananku. Tangan kiriku yang terikat tidak bisa menolak ikut terbawa saat tangan kananku bergerak, jika aku bisa melihat diriku sekarang, aku tahu aku akan tampak mencurigakan. Karena itulah aku mencoba untuk terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dan sejauh ini mereka sepertinya masih terlalu fokus berbicara satu sama lain dan belum menyadari gerak-gerikku.

Meski sedikit canggung, aku mencoba menarik pisau lipat itu daru sakuku, aku mencoba membuat sedikit gerakan, aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian mereka. Aku coba untuk menariknya, namun berat badanku mengapitnya dengan permukaan bangku. Semakin sedikit usahaku menariknya, semakin lama pisau lipat itu akan berada di tanganku, namun juga semakin sedikit aku menarik perhatian. Untungnya begitu pisau lipat itu mencapai suatu titik, aku bisa menariknya dengan mulus.

Sekarang sebuah pisau terlipat sudah berada di tanganku, tidak sulit untuk melipatnya keluar dari gagangnya. Dan setelah memutar pisaunya untuk berbaring sejajar dengan zip-tie yang mengikat tanganku, aku mulai menarik dan mendorongkan tanganku ke atar dan ke bawah sambil menekannya supaya pisauku mulai memotong permukaan zip-tie yang mengikat tanganku.

*Tok* *Tok*

“Hey, Gyle. Apa masih lama?”

“Entahlah, mungkin masih lama. Macetnya gila.”

Karena aku masih terfokus mencoba memotong permukaan zip-tie, aku coba untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Sepertinya mobil ini terjebak macet, aku lega kami terjebak macet, kalau tidak, aku mungkin tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membebaskan diriku.

[ _Mulai robek..._ ]

Aku mulai bisa merasakan zip-tienya melebar, pisauku berhasil memotongnya. Dan semakin aku memotong, semakin mudah aku memotongnya.

“Akhirnya, kita dapat pesan dari Supervisor!”

“Oh, apa katanya?”

“Dia bilang, ‘tidak perlu buru-buru, tapi aku mengharapkan kedatangannya sesegera mungkin. Akan kuganti jadwal keberangkatan kalian, jangan terlambat.’”

[ _Supervisor?_ ]

Sepertinya orang yang mereka sebut dengan ‘supervisor’ adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas penangkapanku. Aku jadi penasaran apa aku punya musuh lain selain Graille Einhorn.

“Katakan padanya kita akan melapor lagi begitu kita sampai di transport.”

“Okay.”

[ _Sedikit lagi..._ ]

Aku coba melebarkan tanganku, hanya sedikit lagi dan aku bisa memaksanya robek.

“Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?”

“Ah, aku lupa.”

[ _Lepas!_ ]

Tepat pada waktunya, sepuluh detik lagi saja dan mereka akan tahu. Tepat saat dia menyibakkan kantung yang menutup kepalaku, aku ayunkan tangan kananku dan memukulnya dengan keras di pelipis kirinya dengan gagang pisau lipatku.

Dia tidak punya waktu dan reflex untuk menghindar, pukulanku mendarat dengan mulus dan dia terhempas ke kiri, semakin menjauhi pintu belakang.

Sepertinya mereka tidak berpengalamanan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, mereka memberiku waktu yang cukup untuk menyurvei lingkunganku. Orang yang kupukul tadi adalah Rick, dan orang lain yang duduk bersamaku di ruangan ini adalah Odi. Dan saat ini, aku terperangkap di belakang ambulans. Yang aneh dari ambulans ini adalah tidak adanya peralatan medis sama sekali, mobil ini hanya pencitraan.

“Gyle!”

Segera saat Odi mulai bereaksi, daripada menyerangnya dengan pisau di tangan kananku, aku melontarkan kaki kananku ke atas dan menendang Odi tepat di rahangnya yang sedang berteriak. Tendanganku cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terhempas dan menabrak dinding depan hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

“Ada apa?!”

Sebuah suara dari depa bisa terdengar, aku teriingat dengan sosok ketiga, sosok yang sudah menutup kepalaku di dermaga. Odi menyebutnya Gyle, aku butuh dia tetap bangun, ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan padanya.

“Odi? Rick?!”

Dia harus ke sini jika dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengamankan kedua orang ini dulu. Aku bisa melihat satu ikat zip-tie di saku Rick, lalu aku taruh pisauku kembali ke saku belakangku dan mengambil beberapa zip-tie untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki Rick dan Odi.

“Apa kalian baik-baik saja?”

Saat aku sedang memeriksa saku Rick dan Odi mencari apapun itu yang bisa membantu mereka membebaskan diri, aku bisa dengar pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras, sang pengemudi akan datang ke belakang. Aku tidak menemukan pistol atau pisau, tapi selain dompet mereka, aku menemukan sebuah taser dan radio transmitter dari saku Rick, dan sebuah radio transmitter dan sebuah ponsel dari saku Odi. Aku mungkin butuh tasernya, tapi aku tidak butuh ponsel dan radio transmitternya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, aku menyimpan ponselnya.

*KLIK*

Aku sudah siap, setelah memastikan kalau kedua orang ini tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, gagang pintu belakang mulai bergerak. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan jalanan yang dipenuhi macetnya kendaraan. Beberapa mobil di belakang ambulans ini memantulkan cahaya matahari siang sampai aku harus menutupi setengah bagian atas mataku untuk bisa tetap melihat jelas.


	4. β - Jati Diri (Bagian Kedua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

Sebuah sosok mulai muncul, menggerhanai cahaya matahari menyilaukan yang terpantul. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku, aku mulai berlari menyerangnya.

“Berhenti!”

Aku langsung berhenti, hanya dua langkah lagi sampai aku bisa menyerangnya, bukan karena perintahnya, tapi karena aku menyadari kalau dia sedang mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku jaketnya ke arahku. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah kalau-kalau dia membawa pistol di dalam saku jaketnya.

“Mundur,” lanjutnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya yang masih tersembunyi di dalam saku jaketnya.

Dia tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kedua temannya, dia mengenakan kemeja hijau pucat dan celana hitam, tapi dia juga mengenakan jaket surplus berwarna cyan di mana dia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di dalam saku kanannya. Tidak seperti Odi dan Rick yang berambut cepak, pria ini botak tidak berambut.

Perlahan aku berjalan mundur dengan kedua tanganku terangkat untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tidak akan melawan. Setelah aku membuat jarak yang cukup, dia mulai memanjat naik meski adanya trafik kendaraan di belakang ambulans ini. Entah apakah karena dia tahu kemacetan ini tidak akan segera maju atau karena dia memang tidak peduli.

“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?” tanyanya, “apa kau...”

“Aku tidak membunuh mereka.”

Dia lalu menutup pintu belakang setelah dia masuk ke dalam. Ini bisa jadi kesempatanku, tapi jarak antara aku dan dia, di mana aku terduduk di ujung bangku kiri dan dia hanya satu langkah dari pintu belakang, masih satu langkah terlalu jauh untuk dilangkahi dalam satu rentang waktu pendek untuk menekan pelatuk pistol.

“Ke mana kalian membawaku?” aku harus mencoba bertanya. Pertanyaanku memang terdengar salah, pertanyaanku berasal dari sang korban yang diancam oleh sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi.

“Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.”

“Setidaknya beritahu siapa aku.”

“Ha hah,” dia tertawa mengejek, “biasanya orang lain bertanya tentang kami di situasi speerti ini.”

“...” aku hanya bisa memandangnya sinis. “Kalau begitu, siapa kalian?”

“Sayangnya, aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya.”

Sepertinya tidak ada pertanyaan yang bisa dia jawab yang akan memberiku informasi yang berguna. Jika bukan karena pistol tersembunyi yang dia genggam, aku mungkin sudah menghajarnya. Ada 50-50 kemungkinan kalau dia memang memegang sebuah pistol, tapi aku tidak mau bertaruh.

Setelah pertanyaan terakhirku, kami hanya saling bertatapan untuk sesaat. Meski aku sudah mencapai dinding, dia masih terus mendekat, seperti sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk melucutiku. Jika dia memang memegang senjata dan dia ingin membunuhku, dia punya kesempatannya, ini berarti dia ingin aku tetap hidup.

“Ugh...”

Tiba-tiba Rick mengerang lemah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, aku sudah menghajar kepalanya dengan keras. Aku tidak perlu menengok ke arahnya, cukup dengan sedikit menggulingkan bola mataku aku sudah bisa melihat keadaannya. Namun sepertinya, Gyle perlu menengok.

“Rick, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Inilah kesempatan yang kubutuhkan, meski hanya jeda yang sempit, namun sudah cukup. Gyle butuh melepaskan perhatiannya dariku, aku langsung melompat dari bangku dan kugenggam pergelangan kanannya yang sudah sedikit menurun begitu perhatiannya teralihkan dengan tangan kiriku.

*BLAM*

Dia sempat terkejut, tapi meski panik, dia berhasil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Untungnya material yang membuat permukaan ambulans ini tidak terlalu tebal, peluru dari pistolnya menembus ke luar. Tapi tidak hanya itu, pistol milik Gyle tidak dilengkapi dengan peredan, dan karena kami semua berada di dalam sebuah kotak metal yang tertutup, ledakannya cukup untuk membuat kami tuli. Seperti terduduk di dalam lonceng saat longcengnya berbunyi.

Suara nyaring menaklukkan indra pedengaranku, aku coba untuk menahannya sekuat tenaga. Gyle juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun tidak sepertiku, dia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyumpal telinga kirinya, mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya.

Aku berhasil menyadarkan diri lebih cepat darinya, dengan keuntungan ini, aku berencana untuk menjatuhkannya. Keseimbangannya sudah tampak goyah, aku hanya cukup menekannya sedikit untuk menjatuhkannya.

Meski aku masih berupaya menekan suara nyaring yang menulikan telingaku, aku meluruskan telapak kananku. Aku naikkan lenganku hingga sejajar dengan wajahku, aku buat jarak yang cukup dari sasaranku supaya aku bisa membangun momentum sebelum seranganku bertabrakan dengan sasarannya. Dan dengan kekuatan seperti banteng yang menyeruduk, aku dorongkan telapak tanganku ke arah wajahnya, tepat mengarahkannya ke jembatan hidung di antara hidungnya dan kedua matanya.

Seranganku mendarat dengan keras, pukulanku membuatnya terhempas mundur, namun karena aku masih menggenggam tangan kanannya, dia memantul maju seperti sebuah yo-yo rusak. Dia terpeleset, seperti yang aku mau, dia berlutut dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Satu-satunya yang mendukungnya berdiri di lutut kirinya adalah tangan kiriku yang masih menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, dan aku tahu dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Jadi aku lepaskan peganganku dan dia terjatuh seperti pohon yang ditebang. Aku bisa melihat Rick sudah mulai tersadar, aku putarkan badanku searah jarum jam dan menamparnya dengan punggung tinjuku. Kepalanya sempat mengayun dua kali setelah aku menamparnya sebelum dia jatuh pingsan lagi.

Sementara dia berusaha bangkit, aku melicuti Gyle. Aku ambil pistol kecil yang dia simpan di saku jaketnya dan lalu aku duduk di bangku yang ada di seberangnya. Aku tunggu sampai dia berhasil duduk di atas bangku kanan, dia butuh sampai setengah menit untuk bisa melakukannya.

“Bunuh saja aku,” ujarnya dengan suara serak.

“...” dia hanya menatapku dengan tajam.

“Apa kau tahu siapa aku?”

“...” dia terus menatapku.

“Apa kau tahu siapa aku?!”

“...”

Aku ulangi pertanyaanku sambil menaikkan nada bicaraku. Namun sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya berbicara.

“...” dia hanya terus menatapku.

Mungkin hanya ilusi mentalku, tapi semakin aku bertanya, aku merasakan tatapannya semakin membuatku emosi.

“APA KAU TAHU SIAPA AKU?!”

Kali ini aku puncakkan suaraku setinggi-tingginya, bahkan mendengarkan suaraku menggaung pendek di sini membuatku tidak nyaman.

“...”

“APA KAU TAHU SIAPA AKU?!”

Aku tidak bisa menaikkan suaraku lebih tinggi lagi, jadi daripada menaikkan nada bicaraku, aku ubah pertanyaanku menjadi perintah. Dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, aku arahkan pistol di tanganku ke arahnya.

“...”

Aku bisa melihat kalau dia mulai tersenyum, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hentakkan gigi-gigiku menahan ketidaksabaranku yang mulai berubah menjadi kemarahan. Perlahan kemarahan mulai menguasaiku, mendorongku untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Gyle menutup mataya, seakan mempersiapkan diri jika aku menembaknya. Aku hanya butuh menekannya sedikit, namun rasanya seperti mencoba memecahkan telur dengan satu tangan; aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku langsung menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri dengan cepat begitu aku menyingkirkan pistol yang kugenggam dari wajah Gyle.

[ _Hal terkutuk apa yang sudah merasukiku tadi?!_ ]

Aku sadari kalau aku tertahan oleh rasa bersalah, aku bukanlah pembunuh. Aku tidak menjatuhkan helikopter itu. Aku bukanlah apa yang dunia katakan tentangku.

Begitu aku sudah jauh lebih tenang, aku bisa melihat Gyle tersenyum.

“Apa yang kau lihat?” ujarku sambil masih mencoba menenangkan diri.

“Kau bisa merasakannya, bukan?”

“Apa?”

“Aku bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu.”

[ _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_ ]

“Aku tahu kau memilikinya, 'kan? Insting ganas yang mendorongmu melakukan hal-hal gila untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?”

“...”

“Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku tahu kenapa aku dikirim untuk menangkapmu.”

“...”

“Kau seorang pembunuh, aku yakin itu.”

Aku kehilangan senyum yang meghiasi wajahku, aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang penting aku tahu kalau aku rela mengeringkan pembuluh darahku untuk membuktikan kalau itu tidak benar.

[ _Dia tidak tahu apa-apa._ ]

Pernyataannya tadi sudah membuktikannya, dia hanya menerka-nerka.

“Kalau kau percaya masa lalumu bukanlah kau yang sekarang, kau salah. Kau masih tetap orang yang sama sebelum kau—”

Sambil masih menggenggam pistol, aku memukulnya tepat di mulutnya. Aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh seperti yang kulakukan terakhir kali, aku hanya ingin menutup mulutnya.

“Ouch!”

Punggung jari-jariku bertubrukan dengan gigi-gigi serinya, dan mungkin taring kirinya. Namun seperti yang kulihat sekarang, pukulanku berhasil membungkamnya.

“Tutup mulutmu,” ujarku dengan nada dingin sambil memasang _safety_ pistolku.

Dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih, aku mulai bisa berpikir lurus. Aku teringat jika aku membunuh satu saja dari mereka, aku tidak akan mendapat apa-apa kecuali kepuasan sesaat yang segera berbuah menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup dan kekecewaan. Pemikiranku membuktikan kalau aku bukan apa yang mereka katakan tentangku, dan aku tidak menyukai pemikiran ini.

Rencana yang lebih baik adalah membiarkannya membawaku ke tempat tujuannya. Aku tahu perjalananku bukanlah perjalanan yang bisa kusebut cukup di tengah jalan, perjalananku adalah sebuah misi di mana aku hanya bisa menemukan semua jawabannya di ujung jalanku.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Dan mendengar suara klakson mobil mulai bersahut-sahutan, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku selipkan pistol yang kugenggam ke punggungku lalu aku berlutut di hadapan Gyle dan menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam.

“Aku ingin tahu ke mana kau akan membawaku, dan kau akan mengantarku ke sana.”

“...” dia hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam lagi, aku hampir saja menarik pistolku keluar lagi sebelum dia membalas, “lupakan.”

“Aku tidak meminta, aku memerintahkanmu.”

“Kau gila, kau harusnya tidak mencari mereka, kau seharusnya kabur dari mereka.”

“Aku sedang mencari jawaban, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.”

“...”

Untuk sesaat dia terdiam, mungkin menimbang-nimbang resiko dan konsekuensinya, atau memikirkan kode profesionalnya, atau mungkin hanya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataanku. Namun apapun yang dia pikirkan, pada akhirnya dia hanya tertawa.

“Ha ha hah,” dia berhenti tertawa setelah sesaat, dia tampak masih kesakitan setelah aku memukul mulutnya tadi. “Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Tapi bukan ikatan mereka.”

Dia menunjuk ke arah Rick dan Odi yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan jelas permintaannya bukanlah syarat yang bisa dinegosiasikan. “Tidak bisa, sekarang keluar.”

Aku tarik bagian belakang kerah jaket dan kerah kemejanya dan mendorongnya keluar dari ambulans. Di luar tampak mobil-mobil di belakang sudah menunggu kami maju karena kemacetan di depan tampak sudah mulai maju.

Kami mengikuti sisi kanan ambulans sampai Gyle sampai ke bagian depan ambulans. Dia masuk ke kursi supir sementara aku masuk ke kursi penumpang depan. Tidak lama lama setelah kami memasuki pintu depan, kemacetan di depan kami akhirnya mulai maju.

“Jalan,” perintahku pelan sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan menonton Gyle melakukan hal yang sama.

Selama kami masih berada di dalam kemacetan, sepuluh menit pertama kami habiskan berdiam diri. Lagipula aku tidak tahu tata jalan kota ini, aku hanya bisa menonton Gyle mengemudi sambil beberapa kali dia berkumur dengan air dari air botolan untuk membasuh gusinya yang berdarah.

Kesunyian di antara kami memang tidak nyaman, apalagi karena kami saling tidak menyukai.  Dan karena aku tahu dia tidak mungkin mulai bicara, aku memilih untuk menanyainya lebih jauh.

“Siapa yang mengirim kalian untuk menangkapku?”

“...”

“Hey, aku bertanya padamu; siapa yang mengirim kalian untuk menangkapmu?”

“Lalu kau bisa apa kalau aku tidak menjawab? Kau tahu aku sedang mengemudi, 'kan?”

“...” komentarnya yang terdengar merendahkan tidak membuatku kesal, tapi aku tidak suka mendengarnya membantahku. “Dan apa kau tahu kalaupun kau menabrakkan mobil ini, aku masih bisa membuatmu hidup dengan cidera permanen?”

Bisa kulihat kalau dia menelan pernyataanku, karena entah bagaimana atau kenapa, aku memang tahu bagaimana melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Dan untuk membuktikan kalau aku serius, aku keluarkan pistolku dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya.

“Bagaimana?”

“...” dia melirik ke arah pistol yang kupegang rendah namun masih mengarah tepat ke kepalanya, dan setelah dia menelan udara, dia mulai berbicara, “aku tidak tahu.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membayar kami untuk menangkapmu, kami tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.”

“...” jadi mereka hanya preman sewaan, mereka tidak penting sama sekali. “Aku dengar kalian membicarakan seseorang yang kalian sebut Supervisor, siapa dia?”

“Aku... tidak tahu.”

“Jangan bohong.”

“Aku tidak tahu, paham? Kami hanya mendapat perintah berupa pesan singkat via telepon genggam.”

“Dari ponsel ini?” tanyaku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _candybar_ panjang dari sakuku, tampilan penggunanya sudah sangat dirubah, bahkan butuh passcode untuk mengakses menu utamanya.

“...” dia tidak menjawab.

“Aku anggap iya,” ujarku sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kananku masih mengarah ke arahnya. “Apa passcodenya?”

“...” dia tampak kesulitan memilih apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak. “Supervisor adalah orang yang mengatur target kami, dia mengirim tugas kami lewat ponsel itu dan jika kami berhasil, dia akan mengirim bayaran kami. Kami tidak pernah melihatnya langsung.”

“Berarti Supervisor bukanlah boss kalian?” tanyaku memastikan sembari menaruh ponselnya kembali ke sakuku.

“Sepertinya bukan.”

[ _Tidak berguna._ ]

“Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana kalian ditugaskan membawaku? Sudah duapuluh menit kita jalan dan belum sampai juga.”

“...” Gyle menjeda agak lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, “Aku—”

*Tok* *Tok*

Tiba-tiba dua kali ketukan di permukaan dinding yang memisahkan kursi depan dan bagian belakang terdengar.

[ _Apa-apaan ini? Jadi selama ini dia hanya mengulur waktu?!_ ]

“Maaf, Letnan,” ujarnya, entah apa dia benar-benar percaya kalau aku memang Theodore Quentin karena dia memanggilku dengan pangkat milik Quentin, “tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara.”

Benar saja, mereka punya rencana dan aku jatuh ke perangkap mereka. Aku sudah meremehkan mereka, meski mereka tidak berpengalaman dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, mereka cukup terkoordinasi.

*SKREEK*

Apa yang Gyle lakukan berikutnya berada di luar kesiapanku, dia membelokkan ambulansnya dengan tajam ke arah kanan. Dalam rentang waktu tipis antara perubahan situasi yang tiba-tiba dan menabrak dinding sebuah toko kecil, Gyle meraih kait sabuk pengamanku dan melepaskannya, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum sebelum bemper depan ambulans ini menabrak permukaan dinding yang solid dengan kekuatan yang cukup keras.

Dalam sebuah rentang waktu yang lebih tipis lagi antara menyadari Gyle sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan menabrak dinding, otakku langsung jatuh ke dalam pikiran dalam untuk mencari tahu cara paling aman untuk meminimalisir kerusakan yang akan diterima tubuhku. Memasukkan kembali sabuk pengamanku ke dalam kairnya jelas tidak mungkin, selain memakan terlalu banyak waktu, juga butuh ketepatan yang tidak mungkin kulakukan dalam hitungan detik. Menutupi wajahku dengan kedua lenganku juga tidak bagus, aku bisa mematahkan tulang lenganku jika aku melakukannya. Bersembunyi di bawah dashboard juga bukan rencana bagus, meski ada ruang luas antara komparmen mesin dan kursi depan, ada kemungkinan aku akan terhimpit, atau lebih parahnya, remuk saat tabrakan terjadi.

Satu-satunya reaksi terbaik yang bisa kuambil adalah dengan berbaring secara horizontal di atas permukaan kursi penumpang. Meski aku terlempar saat tabrakan, seluruh tubuhku akan bertubrukan dengan dashboard dan hanya sedikit luka. Aku juga tidak perlu cemas dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca dari kaca depan jikalau kaca depan pecah karena aku mengenakan jaket. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah menutupi wajahku.

Meski tampak kalau aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu berpikir, sebenarnya belum ada satu detik berlalu sejak Gyle melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, aku hanya butuh satu detik lagi untuk melakukan apa yang sudah kurencanakan. Aku langsung menjatuhkan badanku ke kanan, menaikkan kakiku ke atas kursi dan berbaring di sisi kananku. Lalu aku tutupi kepalaku dengan memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam jaketku. Begitu aku mencapai posisi yang kuinginkan, aku tutup mataku dan bersiap untuk tubrukan.

Untuk orang biasa, hal ini hanya akan terjadi dalam sesaat, mereka bahkan tidak akan menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi, namun tidak untukku. Meski aku menutup mataku dan tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku, aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana bemper depan bertabrakan dengan dinding yang keras, dan bagaimana gaya yang dihasilkan tabrakan mengalir dari depan ke belakang. Tubuhku yang terlempar ke depan bertabrakan dengan dashboard, aku kira aku akan terjatuh ke dalam ruang antara dashboard dan kuri, namun aku malah terpantul kembali ke kursiku.

Hal selanjutnya adalah hujan pecahan kaca depan, kain tebal yang menjadi bahan jaketku melindungiku cukup baik dari tajamnya pecahan kaca-kaca itu, dan selain bagian kiriku yang sedikit nyeri akibat berbenturan dengan dashboard, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah semuanya terjadi, aku buka kedua mataku perlahan, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu sedang meraba-raba saku kiriku. Aku ingat di sanalah aku menyimpan ponsel itu, segera aku bangkit, namun aku terlambat. Gyle sudah merebut ponsel itu dariku, namun bukannya menyimpannya dengan aman, dia merusaknya dengan cara menghantamkannya dengan dashboard.

Mendengar dua kali ketukan yang menyebabkan semua ini, aku sadar kalau Rick dan Odi pasti sudah berhasil membebaskan diri, yang berarti mereka akan segera membantu Gyle menangkapku. Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk kabur, hal pertama yang harus aku cari adalah senjata. Aku lihat ke bawah, ke arah ruang di antara dashboard dan kursi. Aku bisa melihat pistolku terbaring di sana, menunggu untuk dipungut.

Aku berhasil meraihnya dengan mudah dan segera aku membuka pintu di kiriku lalu bergegas meninggalkan ambulans sementara Gyle masih berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Entah apakah dindingnya yang terlalu lemah atau bagian depan mobil ambulans yang terlalu kuat, ambulans ini berhasil merubuhkan dinding sebuah toko serba ada.

“Rick, jaga sebelah kanan!”

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang dibarengi dengan suara pintu belakang ambulans dibanting, itu suara Odi. Mendengar suaranya membuatku urung untuk berlari ke belakang ambulans menuju ke gang kecil di samping toko ini, dan aku masuki toko ini lewat lubang yang diciptakan ambulans. Aku periksa pistol yang kugenggam, aku tahu pistol semacam ini hanya berisi sembilan peluru, dan karena Gyle sudah menembakkan satu tadi, dengan asumsi dia sudah mengisinya penuh, berarti pistol ini masih berisikan delapan peluru.

Bagian dalam toko ini sudah jadi berantakan, untungnya meja kasir ada di ujung ruangan, jika saja meja kasir ada di dekat pintu masuk, bisa fatal jadinya.

*BLAM*

Begitu aku melihat Odi muncul dari bagian kiri ambulans, aku lepaskan _safety_ pistolku dan kulepaskan sebuah tembakan, tembakanku tidak mengenainya, tapi memantul dari sisi ambulans ke arah jalan. Untungnya tidak ada banyak orang di sana.

Di sisi lain, Gyle dan Rick sudah bergabung, dari mereka aku bisa melihat kalau mereka memegang senjata. Mereka berdua memegang sebuah machine gun otomatis satu tangan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Aku tidak melihat Odi dengan jelas, tapi aku asumsikan dia juga membawa senjata.

“Kau masih bisa menyerah, Letnan!” teriak Gyle sambil berlindung di balik mesin ambulans setelah tembakanku ke arah Odi.

[ _Tidak akan!_ ]

Dengan segera aku mengambil perlindungan di balik sebuah counter tanpa membalas, tentunya aku tidak ingin bersama mereka lagi.

Aku tidak sendirian di dalam toko ini, ternyata ada satu sosok lagi yang sedang bersembunyi di ujung counter. Setelah sedikit lebih lama mengamatinya, aku bisa melihat kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. Dia bersandar pada counter sambil menutupi telinganya.

Anehnya aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. Rambutnya panjang, sepanjang pinggang, namun bentuk tubuhnya terasa sangat akrab. Jika aku tidak salah, dia tampak seperti sosok putih yang kulihat dalam mimpiku.

[ _Tidak mungkin..._ ]

*DRA-DA-DA-DA-DAT*

Senjata mereka memuntahkan sederetan peluru. Tembakan mereka mengenai dan menembus counter kayu yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Aku mungkin sudah tewas jika aku bersembunyi di belakangnya, dan setelah aku melihat sosok yang ketakutan itu, aku menyadari kalau perhatianku sudah sedikit tidak terfokus.

Mataku terlalu terfokus mengamatinya, aku perlu menghampirinya, tapi meskipun aku berhasil meraihnya, aku masih harus menyelamatkannya.

“Letnan!”

*DRA-DA-DA-DA-DAT*

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka lebih rendah. Sepertinya tujuan mereka adalah untuk menangkapku hidup-hidup. Memang benar mereka mungkin punya sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui, tapi ada potensi kepingan petunjuk lain di ujung ruangan ini.

Aku berjalan jinjit sambil berjongkok menyusuri counter dengan pistol di tangan kiriku, aku berjalan dengan canggung untuk mencoba meyembunyikan kepalaku.

“Odi, periksa counternya!” perintah Gyle dari balik ambulans.

Entah berapa jarak kami dari kantor polisi terdekat, tapi kalau terus begini, kami akan tertangkap. Tapi jelas aku harus menyelamatkan gadis itu dulu.

*BLAM*

Setelah mendengarkan perintah Gyle tadi, aku mengintip dari puncak counter, aku melihat Odi sedang berjalan maju ke arah counter namun dia belum menyadari kalau aku sudah berpindah. Aku ambil keuntungan ini untuk menembak kaki kananya.

“Ahh!”

Odi goyah begitu dia merasakan timah panas menembus betis kanannya, dia berteriak setelah dia menyadari apa yang mengenainya.

“Dia di sana!” teriak Gyle lagi.

*DRA-DA-DA-DA-DAT*

Sebuah rentetan peluru kembali ditembakkan, peluru-peluru itu mengenai dan menembus counter yangaku lewati sementara aku masih terus mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Dia tidak bergeming meski mendengar suara tembakan di sekelilingnya, dia malah menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat seakan tindakannya itu membuat peluru-peluru di sini berhenti.

“Hey!” teriakku padanya.

Tampaknya dia tidak mendengar panggilanku, dia terlalu menutup telinganya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

“Hey!” aku coba memanggilnya lagi, namun kali ini aku sudah cukup dekat untuk menepuk pundak kirinya.

“Tidak!” teriaknya ketakutan, dia bahkan mencoba melawanku dengan meronta, namun rontaannya ini bisa kuhalau dengan mudah.

“Hey, hey, jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu,” bisikku mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tampak terengah-engah dan terkejut.

“Di sana ada pintu,” ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu di sebelah counter, “aku mau kau berlari ke sana sementara aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka, paham?”

Begitu aku selesai memberi instruksi, aku langsung berdiri sampai aku bisa dengan nyaman mengarahkan pistolku di atas counter. Namun sebelum aku bisa menembak, gadis itu menarik siku kiriku sampai memaksaku untuk kembali berjongkok.

“Ada apa?” tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat, memberi tanda kalau dia tidak bisa berlari.

“Bagaimana kalau sama-sama? Apa kau bisa?” dia masih gemetaran, meski mendorongnya akan lebih berbahaya, namun sepertinya hanya itu cara supaya dia mau bergerak. “Siap? Tiga... dua... satu... maju!”

*BLAM*

*BLAM*

Aku menarik ketiak kirinya dan mendorong pundak kirinya ke arah pintu setelah aku melepaskan tembakan pertama. Bisa kulihat Rick dan Gyle membidik kami, namun sebelum mereka bisa menarik pelatuk, aku sudah menembakkan pistolku. Meski tembakanku tidak mengenai mereka, namun cukup untuk membuat mereka kembali berlindung dan membatalkan bidikan mereka. Sementara posisi Odi membuatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk menembak.

Untungnya pintu ini terbuka dengan lancar, kami langsung memasukinya dan sampai ke ruang penyimpanan. Gadis itu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu di kanannya, namun karena pintu itu sepertinya mengarah ke jalan depan, aku menariknya dan menyuruhnya berlari ke arah sebaliknya.

“Ikuti mereka!” teriak Gyle saat aku dan gadis ini berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dia dan timnya.

Kami susuri koridor kecil sampai koridor ini habis dengan sebuah pintu. Gadis itu membuka pintunya dan kami pun sampai di sebuah gang.

“Terus lari, aku akan menyusulmu!” ujarku pada sang gadis yang berhenti berlari begitu dia melihatku berdiri di samping pintu.

Dia kembali menggeleng, memberi tanda kalau dia tidak ingin pergi tanpaku. Dia tidak bisa memahami kalau aku melakukan ini untuk mengalahkan mereka secara taktis. Meski aku tahu akan jadi lebih sulit dengan kehadirannya, aku biarkan dia berdiri di tempatnya karena aku tidak punya wkatu memberitahukan rencanaku.

Tidak lama setelah aku mulai menunggu, Gyle dan Rick berhamburan keluar sambil berlari dari pintu, keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiranku di balik pintu. Aku raih kesempatanku untuk mengejutkan mereka.

Aku balikkan pistolku hingga aku memegangnya terbalik. Dengan pistol itu di bawah tanganku, aku gunakan pistolku untuk memukul pundak kanan Rick.

Setelah merasakan serangan dadakanku, Rick terjatuh sambil juga menjatuhkan _machine gun_ miliknya. Tidak lama kemudian, Gyle berbalik dan mulai mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku.

Dia memang cepat, namun tidak cukup cepat dan tidak cukup jauh. Sebelum Gyle bisa menodongkan senjatanya ke kepalaku, aku menangkis tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku sebelum dia bisa membuat garis lurus untuk menembak wajahku.

Setelah aku menangkap tangannya, aku lanjutkan dengan memukul pinggang kanannya dengan punggung tinju kananku setelah aku menjatuhkan pistolku. Dua kali aku menghajar pinggang kanannya sebelum aku gunakan telapak tanganku untuk memukul tenggorokannya.

Gyle terjatuh sampai berlutut, aku jatuhkan dia dengan menendangnya di dada dengan kaki kananku.

[ _Satu kalah._ ]

Aku terengah-engah, mencoba mengganti stamina yang kupakai untuk menjatuhkan Gyle. Aku melihat gadis itu menontonku berkelahi sambil bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding rumah di sebelah kananku. Dia masih aman, dan aku masih harus mengalahkan Rick.

Saat aku berbalik, aku tidak menyadari kalau Rick sudah bangkit. Rick memukul pipi kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku terlempar satu langkah ke belakang, dia lanjutkan serangannya dengan menendang punggung lutut kiriku.

Sapuannya membuatku terjatuh, dia lalu melangkah maju untuk duduk di perutku, namun sebelum dia bisa mengunciku, aku berhasil menghalaunya dengan menarik lutut kananku ke atar. Dengan semua kekuatan yang bisa kuhimpun di kaki kananku, aku mendorongnya dan mencoba bangkit.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan agresif sebelum dia mencoba menendang pinggang kiriku dengan kaki kanannya. Aku menangkis serangannya dengan mengangkat lutut kiriku sampai ke depan dada dan segera menurunkan kakiku sebelum dia bisa menjatuhkanku.

Dia mengambil kuda-kuda dan mengangkat kedua tinjunya ke depan wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu ilmu bela diri apapun, jadi aku hanya melihatnya dengan santai. Dia melepaskan dua pukulan pendek, satu aku hindari dengan melompat ke kanan dan yang satunya aku tangkis dengan tangan kananku. Namun lalu aku menyadari kalau dia belum mulai bertarung serius, dia hanya sedang mempelajari gaya bekelahiku.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama, jadi saat dia melepas sebuah pukulan pendek lagi, aku tidak menghindar atau menangkisnya. Aku memukul tinjunya dengan tinjuku juga.

Aku memang merasa sakit, tapi aku coba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Rick menarik tangan kirinya kembali, aku bisa melihat tangan kirinya kesakitan, namun aku tahu kalau dia bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada yang bisa kurasakan di tangan kananku.

Begitu aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit di tinjuku, aku melanjutkan menyerang. Kali ini aku mencoba dengan menendangnya langsung di dadanya.

Dia menghindarinya dengan melangkah ke kanan, dan karena posisiku cukup rendah, dia mencoba menyerang pelipis kiriku dengan lutut kirinya. Aku bisa membaca gerakannya, jadi aku cukup memindahkan kepalaku ke kanan dan serangannya hanya mengenai angin.

Aku kembali bangkit dan membuat jarak, aku tidak menyangka kalau Rick cukup berpengalaman dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Sepertinya seranganku di ambulans tadi hanya serangan beruntung.

Dia tampak percaya diri melawanku, terbukti dengan caranya membiarkanku mengambil nafas di tengah pertarungan. Aku tahu aku sebaiknya tidak meremehkannya.

Kami saling mengelilingi satu sama lain, tidak ada yang mau mulai menyerang. Setelah setengah jalan membuat lingkaran, aku tahu kalau dia menungguku bergerak. Aku menelan angin, orang ini bukanlah orang yang harus ditunggu-tunggu.

Setelah menyelaraskan nafas dan menghela nafas panjang, aku bergerak maju dengan cepat dan tanpa suara. Aku angkat tinju kananku dan mengayunkannya ke arah pelipis kirinya namun dia berhasil menangkisnya dengan tangan kiri. Aku melanjutkan seranganku dengan pukulan lurus lewat tangan kiri sambil menarik tangan kananku, kali ini dia tidak menangkis pukulanku, namun dia menghindarinya dengan meleok ke kirinya.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku terlalu dekat dengannya, dan benar saja. Dengan cepat dia melontarkan lutut kanannya untuk menyerang perutku, untung saja aku bisa membaca gerakannya sebelum dia menyerang, jadi aku bisa menangkir serangannya dengan kedua tanganku.

Dia mendorongku mundur dua langkah. Setelah aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri, aku mendorong maju dengan tinju di tangan kiriku. Aku kira dia akan menghindar, namun dia justru menangkap tangan kananku dan menarikku lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Dia memutar badan atasnya setengah lingkaran melawan arah jam dan menyikut wajahku dengan keras.

Meski nyaris, aku berhasil menghindari serangannya dengan menghempaskan badanku sendiri ke kanan dan menarik tangan kananku sampai lepas. Tanpa berhenti, aku melanjutkan menyerang dengan melontarkan tangan kananku ke wajahnya. Dia bisa menghindarinya lagi dengan berjongkok, tapi dia tidak hanya berjongkok.

Sambil berjongkok, dia juga memutar badannya melawan arah jam, dia mengakhiri manuvernya dengan melebarkan kaki kanannya. Dia mengayunkan kaki kanannya dam mengarahkannya ke pinggul kiriku yang terbuka untuk diserang.

Jika aku bergerak sekarang, aku bisa menghentikan serangannya, namun aku mengurungkan niatku dan menerima serangannya mendarat di tubuhku.

[ _Ugh!_ ]

Tendangannya cukup kuat, cukup kuat untuk membuat bagian kiriku mati rasa, namun belum cukup untuk membuatku bergeming. Gigi-gigiku beradu mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, dan meski masih kesakitan, aku kunci kaki kanannya yang masih menempel di pinggang kiriku dengan tangan kananku.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, aku hujankan tinju kananku dua kali dengan beruntun ke perut dan wajahnya, lalu aku bentangkan tangan kananku dan kugunakan jempol dan telunjukku untuk memukul tenggorokannya.

Sementara dia masih tersedak, aku sapukan kaki kirinya di mana dia berdiri dan menjatuhkannya. Dia roboh di bagian kiri badannya, lalu aku akhiri pertarungan kami dengan menendangnya di belakang kepala hingga dia pingsan.

Aku butuh waktu cukup lama dari yang kubayangkan untuk  mengalahkan Rick. Aku menarik nafas berat dengan cepat untuk menenangkan diriku. Dan mendengar suara sirene mendekat dari kejauhan memberiku tanda untuk pergi.

*BLAM*

Aku bisa mendengar suara tembakan yang menulikan dilepas dari jarak dekat, namun aku tidak bisa melihat dari mana asalnya. Hingga tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit yang hangat menyebar dari pundak kiriku.

[ _Apa yang—_ ]

Jantungku mulai memacu, membuatku semakin sulit melihat apa yang sudah mengenaiku. Aku nyaris tidak bisa berdiri, jika aku tidak bergegas bergerak, dia bisa menembakku lagi dengan fatal.

*BLUG*

Suara lain, suara staccato dari sesuatu yang tipis beradu dengan sesuatu yang solid sampai sesuatu yang tipis itu retak terdengar. Karena aku nyaris tidak bisa sadar lagi untuk berbalik dengan cepat, aku pun lalu berbalik dengan pelan.

Di belakangku adalah gadis itu, dia menggenggam sebuah gagang sapu kayu yang sudah patah di kedua tangannya. Aku kira dia sudah melarikan diri, tapi untunglah dia masih di sini.

Aku lalu melihat sekitar, dua orang tak sadarkan diri berbaring di gang, terikat dengan tidur dalam yang kupaksakan dengan kekerasan.

[ _Dari mana aku tahu cara melakukan ini?_ ]

[ _Apa aku ini?_ ]

Daripada memikirkan itu, mungkin aku akan mendapat jawaban. Di belakangku sekarang berdiri sesosok gadis yang menurutku sangat mirip dengan sosok putih yang terus muncul dalam mimpiku belakangan ini, dia sedang berdiri dengan sedikit ketakutan dengan sebuah tongkat yang patah di tangannya. Dia memang tampak ketakutan, namun dia terus menolak untuk pergi.

“Maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri,” ujarku dengan hanya sebelah wajahku menghadapnya, “sebut saja aku Theodore, siapa namamu?”

“...” dia menjeda sesaat, “Vi... Vicky.”

“Kalau begitu, Vicky...” suaraku semakin lemah dan lemah, beradu dengan nafasku yang semakin berat dan berat, “sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu.”


	5. γ - Sejarah dan Kenangan (Bagian Pertama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

_22 Juni 2010_

_Kota bawah Mombasa_

_14.42_

“A... apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Pertama-tama, jangan panik. Kedua, periksa dan ambil dompet orang-orang ini. Dan ketiga, bawa aku ke tempat aman.”

Gang belakang yang sempit ini membuat suara sirene di kejauhan yang mendekat terdengar lebih keras. Perubahan suara ini membuatku kesulitan memperkirakan berapa lama lagi waktu yang kami miliki sebelum pihak berwenang datang. Tapi dengan perkiraaan kasar, aku kira sedikitnya kami punya waktu dua menit.

Aku dekati tubuh Gyle yang sudah terkapar dan kupungut pistol yang ada di sebelahnya. Aku harus menunduk untuk memungutnya, saat beban tubuhku bertumpu pada luka di pundakku, lukaku terasa agak lebih sakit.

Begitu aku selesai memungut pistolya, Vicky sudah kembali dari memeriksa saku-saku Rick. Di kedua tangannya ada dua buah dompet.

“Apa kau tahu tempat yang aman?” tanyaku padanya dengan terengah-engah sambil terus menahan rasa sakit.

“Kau harus ke rumah sakit, rumah sakitnya cuma lima menit dari sini—”

“Tidak, tidak. Jangan ke rumah sakit; aku tidak bisa ke sana,” protesku, tentu saja aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko.

“...” dia lalu berpikir untuk sesaat, permintaanku memang tidak logis, tapi itulah yang kubutuhkan. “Kita bisa sembunyi di rumahku.”

“Di mana rumahmu?”

“Empatpuluh menit naik mobil dari sini.”

“Bagaimana kita bisa ke sana?”

“Mobilku ada di seberang jalan.”

“Kalau begitu kita ambil jalan memutar, mungkin saja polisi sudah di sini.”

Demikianlah, lalu aku dan Vicky menyusuri gang. Kami harus berjalan sejauh empat sampai lima bangunan sampai aku pikir sudah cukup aman untuk kembali ke jalan raya. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa tenang, bagian yang sulit sudah lewat. Aku jadi tidak perlu buru-buru menanyakan Vicky tentang apa yang harus kuketahui dari dirinya.

“Hah... haa...”

Nafasku terasa sangat berat, semakin sulit rasanya untuk menahan sakit yang kurasakan. Aku sampai harus bersandar pada dinding di dekatku jika aku tidak ingin roboh.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Vicky.

“Tidak.”

“Apa kau butuh bantuan? Biar aku bantu,” lanjutnya seraya menawarkan pundaknya sebagai tumpuan.

Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, aku tahu aku harus segera pergi dari sini namun aku tidak bisa bergerak cepat sendirian. Jadi tanpa ragu, aku terima tawarannya.

Dengan yakin aku rangkulkan lengan kananku ke sekitar lehernya. Sebenarnya akan lebih enak kalau dia lebih tinggi, aku harus sedikit menurunkan tinggiku supaya lenganku bisa bersandar dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Kita memang bisa bergerak lebih cepat, meski lukaku terasa sedikit lebih perih. Nafasku sudah semakin berat, dan berjalan tertatih-tatih di atas pundak seseorang yang lebih pendek dariku tidak membantu. 

Setelah berjalan dengan posisi seperti ini untuk beberapa saat, kami akhirnya mencapai jalan utama. Dari sini kami bisa melihat polisi dan pejalan kaki sudah mengerumuni tempat yang sempat menjadi medan pertempuranku. Ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir paralel di seberang toko. Jika tidak ada yang menyadari diriku atau Vicky, kami bisa melarikan diri dengan mulus.

Aku coba untuk berjalan senormal mungkin, aku lepaskan rangkulanku dari pundak kiri Vicky dan mulai berjalan lurus dan tegak, namun masih sedikit tampak canggung. Tiap langkah yang kubuat memaksaku untuk membungkuk supaya rasa sakit di pundakku tidak terlalu terasa.

Begitu kami sampai di dekat mobil-mobil yang terparkir, Vicky mulai berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkanku mengarah ke pintu kursi supir mobilnya. Dia segera membuka pintunya dan kami pun masuk ke dalam, sementara dia terduduk di kursi supir, aku duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

Mobilnya terkesan antik, sebuah mobil sedan coklat yang awet dengan interior yang bersih.

Vicky segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dia bermain dengan tungkai gigi dan mengopernya, dan begitu dia melepaskan rem tangan, mobilnya langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat parkit. Aku sedikit kaget mengetahui kalau dia mengemudikan mobil manual, namun setelah kupikir-pikir, mobil otomatis lebih mahal. Mungkin saja mobil ini mencerminkan status ekonominya.

Alis mataku terasa semakin berat, tahu keadaan kami sekarang sudah lebih aman dari sebelumnya, aku bisa membiarkan rasa kantuk yang sudah kutahan-tahan kembali menguasaiku.

Aku mulai berhenti menarik dan meghembuskan nafas dengan cepat dan mulai menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk tiap nafas pendek yang kutarik untuk menyeimbangkan diri, namun tidak banyak membantu. Dengan tiap nafas yang kuambil untuk menenangkan diri, nafasku juga kian mendorongku ke dalam jurang ketidaksadaran. Aku tahu aku tidak akan mati dari luka sekecil ini, jadi aku berhenti melawan dan memberikan istirahat yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhku.

“Theodore?”

“Theodore?”

“Theodore!”

Dari sebelah kananku, aku bisa mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Itu suara Vicky, dia menyemangatiku untuk tidak menyerah. Namun aku tidak bisa, aku butuh istirahat.

“Jangan... cemas...”

Aku sudah nyaris tak sanggup berkata; suaraku begitu lemah sampai aku tidak yakin aku sudah berbicara.

“Theodore!” serunya terus memanggil namaku, bahkan dia mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan pundak kananku.

　“...”

“<...>?”

[ _Kau...?_ ]

“...”

Untuk sesaat aku terperangkap dalam sebuah kehampaan yang kusebut alam bawah sadar, sampai perlahan aku kesadaranku mulai pulih, namun belum cukup untuk punya kendali atas tubuh jasmaniahku. Di sinilah aku, kembali ke dalam ruangan itu lagi.

Aku sudah terduduk di kursi yang sama di belakang meja kayu yang sama, namun sosok hitam yang menyebut dirinya ‘Graille Einhoen’ sudah menungguku sejak sebelum aku membuka mataku. Dia sedang berdiri di seberang meja sambil memegang sebuah gelas Riesling, dan di atas meja kayu itu sendiri berdiri sebuah botol dan sebuah gelas Riesling kosong.

Sementara dia menungguku untuk terbangun, dia mengangkat gelas yang dipegangnya dan menghirup aroma wine yang sudah dia tuangkan ke dalamnya sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan isi gelasnya dengan perlahan. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah seorang _connoisseur_ atau bahkan _sommelier_.

“Oh, selamat datang kembali,” sambutnya.

“ _Wha—_ ”

Lagi-lagi, aku bukanlah orang yang diajaknya berbicara ataupun orang yang seharusnya berbicara, aku hanyalah seorang pengamat di tempat orang kedua.

“ _Doktor Einhorn!_ ”

“Selamat siang, <...>.”

“ _Maaf, apa saya ketiduran?_ ”

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan.”

“ _Apa sudah dua minggu saja?_ ”

“Tidak terasa, 'ya?”

“ _..._ ”

“Mau coba minum?”

“ _Anda tahu saya belum pantas._ ”

Aku melihat botol wine mengkilap yang ada di hadapanku, jika aku bisa benar-benar menikmatinya, aku mungkin sudah coba melawan suaraku sendiri dan menerima tawarannya.

“Yakin? Tidak akan ada yang protes, 'kok.”

“ _Ya, saya yakin._ ”

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” dia lalu menaikkan gelasnya dan meminum isi gelasnya tanpa ragu-ragu, setelah dia menghabiskan isi gelasnya, dia lalu menaruh gelasnya di atas meja dan mulai berjalan pelan di seberang meja dengan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. “Jadi, untuk bulan pertama, bagaimana kemajuanmu?”

“ _Sangat pelan, Pak._ ”

Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku baru sadar kalau dalam suaraku, suara gaibku, tiap kali suara itu berbicara, ada nada bicara penuh hormat. Seakan aku dan Einhorn sangat dekat.

“...” dia menjeda, aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dalam kesunyiannya. “Tapi sekarang kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya, bukan?”

“ _Ya, Pak._ ”

“Berarti kau sudah melihat potensi program ini.”

[ _..._ ]

“Jangan cemas, yang lain sudah memberitahuku.”

“ _Yang lain, Pak?_ ”

“Mereka yang sudah— lupakan,” dia berhenti dengan mendadak lalu terbatuk dengan sengaja, “bisa ceritakan apa saja yang sudah kau coba?”

“ _..._ ”

“Sudah coba levitasi?”

“ _Heheh..._ ”

“Sudah, 'ya.”

“ _Tentu, itulah yang pertama saya coba._ ”

“Lanjutkan.”

“ _Maksud saya, rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan, saya bisa melakukan apa saja. Bahkan saya bisa menciptakan apa yang saya bayangkan._ ”

Di atas permukaan wajahnya yang noneksisten, aku bisa merasakan senyum tergambar, bahkan meski saat ini dia sedang memunggungiku. Aku tidak yakin apa artinya, namun aku menebak kalau dia merasa puas.

“ _Tapi, Pak..._ ”

“Ya?” dia memutar badannya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang noneksisten.

“ _Saya masih gagal melihat tujuan program ini._ ”

“Aku belum yakin kau sudah siap melihat gambarannya,” jawabnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

“ _Pak—_ ”

“Aku tahu kau sudah sangat ingin tahu, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Percayalah, akan ada saatnya ketika kau sudah suap, dan kau akan siap begitu kita sampai di titik di mana aku butuh kau berada.”

“ _..._ ”

“Kau sudah tahu apa yang kubicarakan; kau sudah terbang, kau sudah menciptakan... tapi semua itu baru awalnya.”

Aku tidak tahu aku harus bilang apa, sama seperti suara gaibku, aku terdiam sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu aku dan suara gaibku pasti memikirkan hal yang sama; “ _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_ ”

“Percayalah, tujuan tertinggi program ini adalah untuk mengubah dunia.”

“ _“Mengubah dunia”?_ ”

“Ya, ingat apa yang aku bilang waktu aku memberitahumu aku tidak suka dengan cara kerja dunia ini? Kaulah yang akan mengubahnya,” ujarnya dengan nada ambisius.

“ _Saya kira Anda tidak serius. Saya mengubah dunia?_ ”

“Tentunya bukan sekarang,” lanjutnya, namun kali ini dia mulai kehilangan nada penuh ambisi yang dipakainya tadi. “Tapi kau akan mengubah dunia saat kita selesai.”

Dengan perlahan aku menggelengkan kepalaku, bukan karena aku merasa tidak setuju ataupun skeptis, tapi karena aku merasa kagum. Setidaknya itulah perasaan yang aku ingat saat berada dalam pembicaraan ini, namun secara retrospek, aku kira saat ini aku menggeleng karena merasa iba.

“Selama kita masih bekerja, kita—”

*BZZT*

“Apa...”

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi, sosok hitam Graille Einhorn dan semuanya dalam ruang ini mulai meng-glitch. Sosok hitam, botol wine, gelas-gelasnya, mejanya, dan kursinya, kecuali aku. Aku memandang kedua tanganku di depan wajahku, namun aku tidak melihat ada perubahan pada fisikku.

Semua objek di hadapanku mulai meng-glitch secara horizontal dan perlahan menghilang, sementara itu terjadi, ruangan ini sendir mulai meng-glitch secara vertikal dan sesuatu mulai terbentuk; Dinding, lantai, langit-langit, dan cahaya.

Ruangan yang tidak terbatas sekarang dibatasi oleh empat dinding, satu dinding di tiap arah. Namun tidak hanya itu, dinding-dinding ini mulai membentuk koridor. Sesuatu terasa sangat akrab tentang dinding-dinding ini; mereka terbuat dari metal tebal dan permukannya sangat bersih. Langit-langitnya juga adalah perpanjangan dari dinding, sementara lantainya diperkokoh dengan beton, tapi juga ditutupi keramik kebiruan yang sepadan dengan warna dinding.

[ _Apa aku harus mengikuti koridor ini?_ ]

Karena aku tidak melihat ada pilihan lain, aku mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor. Aneh, koridor-koridor ini hanya terdiri dari dinding. Meski dari panjangnya tampak seakan ada ruangan di dalamnya, namun tidak ada pintu untuk mengaksesnya. Dan koridor ini juga tidak seperti tidak memiliki batas, seakan ada titik di antara aku dan ujungnya di mana koridor ini berhenti ada.

Satu, dua, tiga persimpangan aku lewati. Secara acak dan tidak berpola aku mengambil jalan, belok kanan, belok kiri atau berjalan lurus sampai aku kehilangan arah dan tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan. Dan setelah berjalan sejauh itu, yang kutemukan hanyalah kesunyian.

*BLAM*

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan menggema di antara koridor yang sempit ini, reverbasinya yang perlahan tertransfer di antara dinding koridor membuatku mudah untuk mengtriangulasi sumber suaranya, namun suaranya yang semakin melemah membuatku sulit untuk mengetahui jaraknya. Dari perkiraanku, suara tembakan itu berasal dari beberapa persimpangan di sebelah kananku.

Rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk mencari sumber suaranya, hingga cukup untuk membuatku berlari. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah tempat di mana aku yakin suara tembakan itu berasal. Aku terus berlari lurus di tiap persimpangan koridor sambil melihat sekilas tiap belokan ke kanan yang kulewati. Aku tidak menemukan apapun di belokan pertama dan kedua, namun pemandangan yang kutemukan di belokan ketiga membuatku kaget.

Begitu mencapai belokan ketiga, aku nyaris melewatinya, namun sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Di beberapa persimpangan setelah belokan ini, aku bisa melihat ujung koridor. Dan sebelum koridor berhenti, tiga sosok, dua mengenakan seragam hitam pucat sedang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri sementara satu sosok lagi berdiri, memandangi mereka dengan sebuah pistol yang masih mengepulkan asap di tangan kanannya, namun bukan itulah yang membuatku paling terkejut. Yang paling mengejutkanku adalah sosok yang sedang berdiri itu benar-benar mirip denganku.

Tidak seperti sebelum glitch, di mana sosok-sosok yang berhentuk manusia diselubungi oleh satu warna, kali ini sosok-sosok manusia yang kutemukan bentuknya benar-benar seperti nyata. Potongan rambutnya yang pendek acak-acakan, postur tubuhnya yang kurus namun ketat, tidak salah lagi semua fitur tubuhnya benar-benar menyerupai diriku. 

Melihat pemandangan ini membuatku memacu nafas, bahkan aku merasa sepertiparu-paruku diperas oleh tangan yang tak tampak seperti boneka karet. Dan seakan belum cukup, perlahan sosok yang sedang berdiri itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya ke arahku.

[ _Apa-apaan..._ ]

Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, bahkan dari jarak ini, aku bisa benar-benar yakin kalau sosok itu benar-benar aku. Meski beberapa hari belakangan ini aku belum memandang cermin, tapi aku tahu dengan pasti kalau dia adalah aku.

Untuk beberapa detik kami saling berpandangan, dan rasanya sangat surreal. Ekspresinya tidak setajam ekspresi wajahku, namun dia jauh lebih tenang daripada diriku saat ini, seakan sedang memandang cermin yang pantulannya menolak untuk menyamakan ekspresi.

[ _Aku harus bagaimana?_ ]

[ _Aku harus bagaimana?!_ ]

Berulang kali aku meminta instruksi pada diriku sendiri, namun aku terlalu ketakutan untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Namun aku terkejut saat aku menerima jawaban pertanyaan itu dari orang lain.

“ _Lari..._ ”

Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya namun dari jarak ini, aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Segera setelah dia membisikkan itu, dia mulai berlari, melesat ke arah koridor di sebelah kanannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku tahu alasannya.

Dari balik punggungku, aku bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki berlarian. Namun anehnya, saat aku membalikkan kepalaku, yang kutemukan hanyalah dinding metal solid; atau ujung dari koridor. Perlahan aku balikkan kepalaku lagi, aku bisa melihat ada dua sosok mengenakan seragam hitam pucat sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai; aku sudah dipindahkan dari tempatku berdiri tadi ke sini.

Setelah aku kembalikan pandanganku ke depan, aku menyadari empat hal; yang pertama adalah agak jauh di depanku ada satu tim yang terdiri dari empat orang prajurit bersenjata senapan otomatis lengkap dengan pelindung tubuh sedang berlari ke arahku. Yang kedua, aku melihat sebuah lubang besar yang seperti terbuka akibat ditembak sebuah meriam raksasa di dinding sebelah kiriku, lubang itu tampak seperti tidak menuju ke mana-mana, hanya ada kegelapan di baliknya. Yang ketiga, sejak dari aku dipindahkan dari tempatku tadi, aku sudah kehilangan jaket ‘Theodore Quentin’ milikku. Dan keempat, sekarang aku sedang memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kananku.

[ _Sedang apa aku di sini?!_ ]

[ _Kenapa ada pistol di tanganku?!_ ]

[ _Siapa prajurit-prajurit itu?!_ ]

[ _Lubang apa ini?!_ ]

Aku benar-benar kebingungan, aku tidak bisa memahami babel di mana aku berada. Namun melihat para prajurit itu mulai berhenti dan mengamankan koridor, aku ingat dengan perkataan diriku yang satunya, aku tahu kalau sekarang saatnya untuk mengambil kaki seribu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berlari ke kiri, namun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku malah berlari ke kanan, kini aku berlari ke arah yang sama yang diambil oleh diriku yang satunya. Sejauh ini, aku memang bisa tenang menghadapi orang bersenjata ringan, namun melihat prajurit berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata berat seperti tadi membuatku panik. Pokoknya aku ingin sebisa mungkin menghindari mereka.

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah di dalam koridor yang seakan tidak berujung, sekali dua kali aku melihat ke belakang kalau-kalau mereka mengejarku. Sejauh ini, dari tempatku berada, aku tidak melihat ada orang lain yang mengejarku. Namun saat aku pindahkan pandanganku ke depan lagi, pemandangan yang kutemukan di hadapanku memaksaku untuk berhenti.

Di hadapanku, satu grup prajurit dengan jumlah sama sedang berlari cepat mendekatiku. Melihat itu, aku langsung berhenti dan berputar, aku harus mencari jalan lain untuk menghindari mereka.

Setelah berputar dengan panik, aku nyaris terpeleset, namun aku berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan meneruskan langkah lariku. Karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengecoh mereka jika aku berjalan lurus, maka aku mengambil belokan ke kiri di persimpangan berikutnya, namun di balik belokan ini sudah ada yang menantiku.

Begitu aku mengambil belokan, tepat di depanku ada satu tim prajurit lagi, namun di sini hanya ada tiga orang. Mereka hampir saja mengambil belokan ke arah koridor yang baru kulewati, nyaris membuatku terperangkap.

Kedua pihak, aku dan mereka, sama-sama terkejutnya, namun aku sadar lebih cepat. Mereka sedang menggenggam senapan mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka, ini memberiku kelebihan, aku lebih siap untuk bertarung jarak dekat dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Dengan cepat, aku ayunkan tangan kananku dan memukul wajah prajurit yang berdiri di paling kiriku dengan pistol yang masih kugenggam. Dia terhuyung ke kiri, namun belum cukup untuk menjatuhkannya, maka aku lanjutkan dengan memukul wajahnya lurus dari depan dengan tangan kiriku.

Dia masih menolak untuk jatuh, sementara dari sebelah kananku, dua prajurit lain sedang membuat jarak sambil mengangkat senjata mereka. Mereka akan menembak sementara aku berada di posisi yang sulit untuk menghindar. Pilihanku hanya tinggal satu.

Sementara prajurit yang kuhantam masih mencoba mempertahankan posisinya. Aku tendang tungkai kirinya dengan kaki kiriku sampai kaki kirinya kehilangan pijakan, sebelum dia jatuh dan menahan dirinya dengan lutut kirinya, aku genggam kerah pelindung badannya dan menariknya ke kanan, hingga membuatku tertutupi dari jarak tembak dua prajurit lain.

*DRA-DA-DA-DA-DAT*

Tepat sebelum mereka menarik pelatuknya, aku sudah berhasil melindungi diri. Dengan tubuh seorang prajurit berlengkapkan pelindung tubuh dan karena kedua prajurit itu fokus menembak ke arah badanku, aku berhasil selamat.

Mereka berhenti menembak setelah tahu kalau tembakan mereka gagal mengenaiku, inilah kesempatanku. Aku menekan maju dan mendorong prajurit yang berdiri di depanku dengan tubuh prajurit yang kugenggam. Tubrukanku tidak cukup kuat, mungkin sama kuatnya dengan tubrukan seekor kucing, namun karena saat tubrukanku mengenainya aku melepaskan cengkramanku dari tubuh prajurit yang kugenggam, beban tubuhnya membuat prajurit lainnya itu terjatuh mencoba menahan bobot rekannya.

Melepaskan _body shield_ -ku membuatku rentan dengan serangan dari prajurit yang masih berdiri, jadi aku segera melompat ke kanan untuk mengarahkan pistolku, aku tidak mengarahkannya untuk tembakan yang fatal yang bisa dengan mudah aku dapatkan jika aku melepaskan tembakan ke arah lehernya atau kepalanya, namun aku hanya memilih untuk melumpuhkannya.

*DRA-DA-DA-DA-DAT*

Sementara tubuhku masih bergerak, kami mencoba untuk saling lebih dulu mengarahkan senjata kami pada satu sam lain. Dia mencoba untuk mengarahkan senapannya ke manapun bagian tubuhku yang bisa dia tembak, sementara aku dengan cermat mencoba untuk membidik tangan kanannya, ini jelas jauh lebih sulit.

*BLAM*

Sebelum dia bisa mengarahkan tembakannya ke arahku, aku menarik pelatuk pistolku. Sebutir peluru melesat dari mulut pistolku, sementara pergelangan tanganku masih menahan tolak balik tembakan, peluru itu melewati pelatuk senapan milik si prajurit hingga mengenai jari telunjuknya. Meski dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menembak lagi, aku harus memastikan supaya dia tidak bisa melawan lagi, karena itulah aku melanjutkan melumpuhkannya dengan menembaknya di paha kirinya.

Sembari aku menyeimbangkan diriku lagi, aku bisa melihat kalau prajurit yang terjatuh akibat tertimpa rekannya masih mencoba menyingkirkan beban yang sudah mengunci tubuhnya. Segera begitu aku sudah berhasil berdiri kembali, aku menembak paha kirinya dan tangan kanannya, membuatnya tidak berdaya seperti prajurit satunya.

Pertarungan ini sudah membuatku lupa dengan sepasukan prajurit lain yang sedang mendekat dari koridor di belakangku, aku berbalik begitu aku merasakan ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang tengah memandangiku. Namun yang kutemukan di belakangku bukanlah para prajurit, aku masih bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki mereka.

Di seberang koridor di belakangku, diriku yang satunya sedang berdiri menontonku berkelahi, kaos abu-abu yang dikernakannya sudah bersimbah dengan darah, namun darah yang membasahi bajunya itu bukan darahnya.

Melihat keberadaannya sudah membuatku tidak memperhatikan kedatangan prajurit-prajurit itu. Sementara aku masih memakukan mataku ke arah diriku yang satunya, keempat prajurit itu sudah memposisikan diri mereka di antara diriku dan diriku yang satunya dan mereka bersiap untuk menembak.

“Tembak! Tembak!”

Perhatianku masih terlalu teralihkan untuk bereaksi, hal berikutnya yang kusadari adalah mereka sudah melepaskan sederetan peluru yang tidak bisa aku hindari.

“HAH!”

Tepat sebelum dinding peluru itu bisa mengenaiku, aku terbangun. Sementara aku masih mencoba menenangkan diri, aku coba untuk memindai lingkunganku. Aku terbangun di sebuah tempat asing, di atas sebuah sofa di dalam apartemen studio yang terkesan rapih, dengan sebuah meja kopi yang menjadi tempat duduk sebuah netbook, sebuah meja makan dengan tiga kursi, dan satu set televisi yang tampak hampir satu dekade.

“Theo... dore...”

Aku dengar sesuatu memanggilku, segera aku menyadari kalau tangan kananku sedang mencengkram sesuatu. Aku susuri bahuku hingga ke pergelangan tanganku sampai aku bisa melihat kalau tangan kananku sedang mencekik leher seseorang.

“Vicky?”

Aku menemukan kalau kedua tangannya sedang mencengkram lenganku, seakan berharap cenkramannya akan mencegah tanganku dari meremukkan lehernya.

Segera setelah aku menyadari apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku lepaskan cengkramanku darinya, dan begitu aku melepaskannya, dia langsung menarik dan menghela nafas dengan tajam merebut udara dengan untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akibat cekikanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau cekikanku sekuat itu.

“Maafkan aku...” pintaku sambil masih mencoba menenangkan diri dan menyesuaikan nafasku.

Perlahan indra perasaku mulai bekerja, menyangga tubuh atasku di atas siku kiriku membuat pundak kiriku terasa panas sampai memaksaku untuk menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas permukaan sofa sambil mengerang akibat rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku pindahkan tangan kananku untuk meraba bahu kiriku, tanganku tidak bersentuhan dengan tekstur kaosku, pakaianku sudah dilucuti. Aku juga tidak merasakan tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulitku, yang tanganku rasakan adalah tekstur kain yang kasar. Lukaku sudah diobati.

“Jangan!” seru Vicky dengan suara serak sambil masih menarik nafas.

Lucunya, mendengar peringatannya membuatku lebih ingin meraba lukaku untuk melihat seberapa parah lukaku. Namun belum sempat aku mengetahui seberapa parah luka di bahu kiriku, dia menggenggam siku kananku dan menariknya hingga tangan kananku tidak bisa mencapai bahu kiriku.

“Lukamu tidak parah, aku sudah mengobatinya sebisaku.”

Belum satu hari sejak aku berjalan di atas tanah lagi, aku sudah terlibat secara teknis dengan penculikan. Karena kepalaku mulai terasa berat, aku coba menaikkan badanku untuk mengurangi peningnya. Vicky kira aku sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, maka dia mencoba untuk meghentikanku, namun setelah dia melihat kalau aku hanya ingin menaikkan sudut kepalaku, dia mundur.

Dari sofa tempatku berbaring ini dan tempat Vicky terduduk di ujung lainnya, aku bisa melihat sebuah jendela. Di balik jendela itu tampak pemandangan langit biru dihiasi dengan corak jingga, yang menandakan kalau sekarang sudah sore.

Aku terus melihat ke sekitar untuk memastikan keberadaanku, namun kali ini aku ingat kalau sebelumnya Vicky bilang kalau aku bisa bersembunyi di rumahnya.

“Hey,” ujarku pelan, “apa ini rumahmu?”

“Iya.”

“Kenapa kau membantuku?”

“Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku,” jawabnya menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah aku lupakan. “Selain itu entahlah, mungkin karena aku kira kau sedang dalam masalah.”

Dia tidak salah, aku memang sudah menyelamatkannya dan aku memang sedang butuh bantuan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku.

[ _Tunggu dulu, mungkin itu tidak benar._ ]

“Sebentar, Vicky...”

“Ya?”

“Apa kau punya adik?”

“Adik?”

“Atau apa kau kenal seseorang dengan nama Eve.”

Aku ingat dengan mimpiku sebelumnya, aku ingat kalau sosok putih itu menyebutkan tentang seseorang yang dia sebut dengan nama ‘Eve.’ Jika aku ingin memastikan kalau Vicky adalah sosok putih itu, maka inilah caranya supaya aku bisa yakin.

“...” dia berpikir untuk sesaat, dia menempelkan jari telunjuk kananya ke dagunya sambil memandangi langit-langit saat dia berpikir. “Sepertinya... aku tidak tahu.”

[ _Huh..._ ]

Aku menghela nafas, aku sudah salah mengambil kesimpulan dan aku sudah berharap terlalu tinggi. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku menyelamatkannya untuk sebuah harapan kosong; karena dia bukanlah sosok putih dari dalam mimpiku. Meski sekarang aku sudah impas, namun setidaknya dia masih hidup dan dia menyelamatkanku, menurutku aku tidak rugi.

“Lupakan saja kalau begitu.”

“...”

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu cara mengobati luka seperti ini?”

“Oh, aku bekerja sebagai perawat.”

“Ooh...”

Aku beruntung, tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan seorang perawat di situasi seperti ini. Pertemuan kami sangat praktis, kalau tidak aku akan butuh pergi ke rumah sakit, yang mana bukanlah hal yang ingin kulakukan.

“Uhh... Theodore...” panggilnya dengan malu-malu, hampir seperti caraku memanggilnya tadi. Dengan caranya memanggilku seperti itu, aku yakin dia punya satu atau dua pertanyaan yang dia ingin ketahui tentangku.

“Ada apa?”

“Apa kau...” dia menjeda, seakan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus megubah keingintahuannya menjadi kata-kata.

“...seorang buronan?”

Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, aku hanya membantunya mengungkapkan isi pikirannya karena aku tahu pasti sulit untuk orang yang suka basa-basi sepertinya.

“Bu— bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan—”

“Tidak usah cemas, aku paham. Tidak ‘kok, aku bukan buronan.”

“...” dia terdiam sesaat, “lalu, kau siapa?”

Itulah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kudengar, pertanyaan yang aku sendiri ingin tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak akan ada di sini jika aku tahu jawabannya.

“Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu.”

“Huh?”

“Aku juga ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Aku sedang menderita dari semacam amnesia, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun lebih dari tiga hari lalu.”

“Apa yang terjadi tiga hari lalu?”

“Aku tidak bisa bilang dengan pasti, tiga hari lalu aku ditemukan di atas laut oleh sebuah kapal nelayan, mereka pikir aku mungkin terdampar dari kapal lain. Mereka lalu menyelamatkanku dan mengatakan kalau akan ada regu penyelamat yang menungguku begitu kami mendarat di Mombasa...”

“...”

Saat aku berbicara, dia mengamati dan mendengarkan dengan seksama kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Bahkan saat aku berhenti bicara, aku bisa mendengar suara jam di atas sofa berdetik selain suara kendaraan dari luar bangunan.

“Namun saat aku sampai di Mombasa, yang kutemukan berbeda. Aku tidak menemukan ‘regu penyelamat,’ yang kutemukan hanyalah tim penyergap.”

“...”

“Mereka menangkapku, namun aku berhasil melarikan diri. Aku pikir aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan informasi dari mereka, aku kira aku akan dibawa ke tempat di mana mereka diperintahkan untuk mengantarku. Mungkin di sana aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang tahu siapa aku, tapi aku salah. Pengemudi yang mengantarku malah menabrakkan kendaraannya dan mencoba untuk menangkapku lagi. Dan di sanalah aku bertemu denganmu.”

“Kau sudah mengalami banyak hal.”

“Hmm... yeah.”

Mendengar itu, dia menghela nafas dan berdiri. Mungkin dia bisa tenang setelah tahu kalau dia tidak sedang melindungi seorang penjahat.

Dia merapihkan peralatan P3K yang ada di atas meja di sebelah ujung lain sofa ini dan menaruhnya di dapur. Aku pikir aku harus membantunya, tapi mengingat dia bahkan nyaris tidak membiarkanku menaikkan badan, aku mengurungkan niatku.

“Tunggu dulu,” serunya dari arah dapur, “kalau begitu, dari mana kau tahu siapa namamu?”

[ _Benar juga, aku belum menceritakannya._ ]

“Itu lain cerita. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana jaketku?”

“Jaketmu ada di atas kursi dekat meja makan, kenapa?”

“Aku ditemukan di laut mengenakan jaket itu, di jaket itu ada sebuah nama; ‘Theodore Quentin.’ Karena aku tidak punya petunjuk lain tentang identitasku, aku pikir mungkin itulah namaku.”

“Bagaimana dengan yang kau tanyakan tadi,” dia kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah gelas kaca ramping berisi air di tangan kanannya yang dia bawakan untukku, “kenapa kau ingin tahu apa aku kenal dengan seseorang bernama Eve?”

“Itu sedikit rumit,” jawabku sambil menerima gelas berisi air yang dibawakannya, “terima kasih.”

“Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu.”

“...” aku memandangnya sesaat setelah aku selesai meminum habis dan menaruh gelasnya di meja kopi di depan sofa. “Jadi setelah aku amnesia, berulang kali aku bermimpi tentang ingatanku. Mimpiku itu tampak jelas dan kabur, jelas karena aku bisa mengingat semua yang kulihat dalam mimpiku, tapi kabur karena semua yang kulihat dalam mimpi tidak pernah lengkap.”

“Ooh,” dia tersenyum, seakan dia memahami keadaanku, melihat dia tersenyum membuatku merasa skeptis.

“Apa?”

“Kau tahu, aku punya sedikit pengalaman dengan pasien amnesia.”

“Pengalaman?”

“Ya, biasanya untuk kasus seperti keadaanmu, dokter akan menyarankan pasien untuk menulis jurnal.”

“Jurnal?”

“Ya, dengan jurnal, kau bisa mencatat apa yang kau ingat. Dari situ kau akan bisa mengenali pola ingatan yang akhirnya memicu pulihnya otakmu.”

Aku coba untuk memikirkannya sesaat. Secara neurologi, cara ini sangat beralasan; meski terdengar sepele, tapi melatih diri untuk mengenali pola ingatan mungkin akan memicu kenangan-kenangan lain untuk muncul. Sejujurnya, aku pikir ini bukan ide buruk.


	6. γ - Sejarah dan Kenangan (Bagian Kedua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

“Kedengarannya ide bagus, aku akan coba.”

Setelah berjalan berputar-putar untuk beberapa saat, dia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah panik. “Oh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi.”

“Huh?”

“Aku dapat shift malam,” jawabnya sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja kecil di sisi lain sofa.

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi tentang saran dari Vicky, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak punya uang sama sekali untuk membeli buku kosong. Ditambah sejak aku tertembak, aku butuh kaos baru. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menanyakan padanya apa dia punya baju lebih.

[ _Tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi..._ ]

“Vicky...”

“Ya?”

“Uhh, bagaimana dengan pistolku atau dompet orang-orang yang kau kumpulkan?”

“Oh, itu? Barang-barang itu ada di atas meja makan.”

“Apa kau sudah memeriksa isi dompetnya?”

“Belum, kenapa?”

“Bisa coba periksakan isinya?”

“Okay.”

Dia menaruh kunci mobilnya ke atas meja kecil lagi dan berjalan ke arah meja makan di mana dua dompet berada. Dia mengambil salah satunya dan melihat isinya, namun setelah melihat isinya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

“Ada apa?”

“Ada cukup banyak uang di sini.”

“Seberapa banyak?”

“Lumayan banyak.”

Baguslah, berarti aku tidak punya masalah lagi. Dengan uang itu, aku bisa mendapatkan barang-barang yang kubutuhkan.

“Bisa tolong kau belikan aku buku dan kaos dengan uang itu? Kau bisa simpan sisanya.”

“Hmm, okay,” dia ambil setumpuk uang dari dalam dompet itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya, setelah itu dia menaruh kembali dompet yang sudah tidak berisi ke atas meja makan dan kembali mengambil kunci mobil yang dia letakkan di atas meja kecil. “Aku akan kembali setelah tengah malam, apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?”

“Tidak apa. Terima kasih,” melihat netbook miliknya di atas meja kopi membuatku terpikir sebaiknya aku pakai waktu luangku untuk meriset hal-hal yang sudah aku ketahui. “Satu lagi...”

“Ya?” panggilanku membuatnya berhenti menutup pintu saat dia akan keluar, dia tertahan di antara kusen pintu, melihatku dari pintu yang setengah terbuka.

“Boleh aku pakai netbookmu?”

“Uhh... silahkan.”

“Sekali lagi, terima kasih.”

“...tentu”

Setelah itu dia lalu menutup pintunya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak terdengar lagi, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang cepat di koridor.

Setelah dia pergi keluar, aku tidak bisa menemukan hal lain untuk kulakukan. Tidak banyak pilihan hiburan di apartment ini, meski ada remot televisi di sebelah netbook, aku lebih memilih untuk mengambil netbooknya.

[ _Ketahui lawanmu._ ]

Entah dari mana aku mendengarnya, tapi jika aku aku ingin menang, aku harus tahu siapa yang menjadi lawanku.

Aku nyalakan netbooknya dan log in ke dalam terminalnya yang tidak dijaga oleh password, aku periksa dulu apakah netbook ini terhubung dengan internet sebelum membuka web browsernya. Aku klik sebuah situs _search engine_ yang bisa kupercaya dan mulai memasukkan sebuah string ke dalam kotak pencariannya.

[ _Graille Einhorn._ ]

Dalam satu tekanan di tombol return, hasil pencariannya langsung termuat dalam hitungan detik, search enginenya memperkirakan sekitar jutaan hasil pencarian untuk string ini. Namun mengetahui bagaimana cara kerja _search engine_ , aku yakin 80% dari hasil pencarian itu pasti tidak relevan. Hasil pencarian paling atas adalah sebuah artikel wiki, mengklik link birunya mengarahkanku pada sebuah halaman liputan tentang dirinya.

Artikel ini berisi banyak informasi, namun tidak terlalu banyak yang berhubungan dengan keadaanku. Lagipula di artikel ini tidak ada foto dirinya, namun aku yakin tidak banyak orang bernama Graille Einhorns di muka Bumi ini.

Doktor Grailleus Thaedei Ambroise Einhorn adalah seorang philanthropist dan humanitarian terkemuka. Di 1991 dia mendirikan Einhorn Foundation, setelah beberapa tahun, foundation yang didirikannya berkembang dan sampai saat ini foundationnya sudah memiliki kantor cabang dan fasilitas riset di banyak negara. Einhorn Foundation adalah tempat di mana dia meneliti banyak terobosan teknologi, termasuk exoskeleton untuk mereka yang cacat fisik dan mesin terapi otak yang dipercaya bisa mengobati Alzheimer's. Pada dasarnya dia bekerja atas nama kemanusiaan.

Ini tidak cocok dengan apa yang sudah kualami, meski aku tahu kalau dalam beberapa ingatanku kami mengobrol seakan kami sangat dekat. Mungkin saja kami sudah mengerjakan sesuatu bersama.

[ _Setelah tahu lawanmu, ketahui siapa dirimu._ ]

Lagi, aku tidak ingat di mana aku sudah mendengarnya, namun ucapan itu masih bisa diterapkan pada keadaanku.

Aku tekan tombol ‘back’ di tab web browser yang menampilkan artikel tentang Graille Einhorn dan web browser ini lalu memuat kembali halaman hasil pencarian. Aku blok string di dalam kotak pencarian kemudian mengubahnya dengan mengetikkan string baru. Kali ini aku mengetikkan nama yang berbeda.

[ _Theodore Quentin._ ]

Begitu menekan tombol return, halaman hasil pencarian langsung dimuat. Kali ini _search engine_ memperkirakan hasil yang jauh lebih sedikit; hanya sekitar beberapa puluh ribu.

Hasil-hasil yang ditampilkan di halaman pertama kebanyakan berasal dari profil-profil sosial media dan blog. Aku coba memeriksa tiap hasil satu per satu, aku beruntung jika dalam hasil pencarian ada foto yang bisa kujadikan pegangan, dengan demikian aku bisa memastikan identitasku, namun setelah memeriksa satu halaman penuh hasil pencarian dan tidak ada profil yang cocok denganku, aku menyerah.

Aku tutup semua tab kecuali untuk halaman hasil pencarian, masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kupastikan.

Aku hapus string pencarian dan memasukkan sebuah string baru, yang ini mungkin adalah kunci dari segalamnya.

[ _Kecelakaan udara Graille Einhorn._ ]

Dengan keraguan yang amat sangat, aku menekan tombol return. Aku menahan nafas sampai menelan udara menunggu search engine melakukan pekerjaannya. Hasil pencarian muncul dengan cepat, hasil yang ditampilkan membuatku dengan tenang menghela nafas.

[ _Pencarian mengembalikan 0 hasil._ ]

Tapi aku belum yakin, string pencarian yang kumasukkan masih terbilang terlalu spesifik, mungkin aku harus menyaring informasi yang kudapat dari string yang lebih general secara manual.

Sekali lagi, aku menimpa string pencarian dan memasukkan string baru. Kali ini aku coba untuk membuatnya lebih general.

[ _Kecelakaan udara terbaru._ ]

Dengan menekan tombol return, halaman hasil pencarian mengembalikan hasil yang cukup banyak. Kali ini _search engine_ memperkirakan sekitar beberapa ratus ribu hasil. Aku baca redaksi hasil pencarian, dan kebanyakan dari hasil pencarian berasal dari majalah berita online.

Setelah membaca cukup lama, aku simpulkan kalau hanya ada dua kecelakaan udara yang terjadi selama dua bulan belakangan ini, namun tidak ada yang terjadi di dekat Mombasa ataupun melibatkan Graille Einhorn. Namun meski demikian, aku masih belum yakin. Sebagian dari diriku mengatakan kalau kebenarannya masih tersembunyi.

Meski apapun yang dikatakan oleh rekaman sejarah, apa yang kuketahui dari kenangan adalah kebenaran. Itulah yang membuat kenangan jauh lebih berharga.

Karena aku tidak ingin bermain permainan kartu atau catur, aku tutup web browsernya dan log off dari terminal netbooknya dan melakukan shut down. Lagipula karena lukaku masih terasa sakit, aku memilih untuk tidur. Namun mengingat mimpiku sebelumnya, aku jadi takut kalau-kalau aku akan melihat mimpi yang sama.

Dari sofa ini, aku bisa melihat sebuah rak buku di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Namun dari apa yang kulihat, isi dari rak buku itu hanyalah buku-buku medis yang bukanlah bacaan menarik untukku.

Aku butuh cara untuk menghabiskan waktu, namun karena aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk beristirahat meski aku harus melihar mimpi itu lagi.

Rasanya seperti setiap satu jawaban yang kudapat, aku juga menerima dua pertanyaan lagi yang perlu dijawab.

Aku turunkan badanku dan melayangkan kepalaku di atas sandaran tangan sofa, aku hela nafas panjang dan menutup mataku sambil berharap kalau aku cuma akan beristirahat.

Dengan mata yang tertutup, kesunyian yang diciptakan ruangan apartment ini dan sayup-sayup suara dari dunia luar membuatku merasa mengantuk. Aku pun jatuh tertidur lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan.

Setelah jatuh tertidur selama beberapa saat, aku dikembalikan ke ruangan itu lagi. Kali ini aku melanjutkan sesi pembicaraanku yang terganggu bersama Graille Einhorn. Semua yang terjadi di sesi ini sama sekali tidak terlalu penting, dia hanya menceramahiku tentang pentingnya ‘program ini’ sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruangan yang perlahan sirna.

Saat sesi percakapan kami selesai, aku akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang. Istirahatku memang tidak damai, namun istirahatku kali ini menghilangkan letihku. Berjam-jam berlalu sebelum aku terbangun, hal berikutnya yang kuketahui, saat aku bangun, semuanya gelap.

Butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dalam kegelapan, cahaya yang datang dari luar sudah cukup untuk bisa membuatku melihat dalam gelap.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, ada sedikit perbedaan pemandangan dari sebelum aku tidur dan setelah aku bangun, selain dari kegelapan ini. Pertama, netbook milik Vicky sudah tidak ada di atas meja kopi, yang kedua, pintu kamar menuju kamar Vicky sudah tertutup, tidak terbuka seperti yang kuingat dari saat sebelum aku tidur. Berarti dia sudah pulang. Dan yang terakhir adalah adanya kaos abu-abu yang terlipat rapih tertindih sebuah buku bersampul kulit coklat yang hampir tampak seperti diari.

Aku berdiri dan memeriksa barang-barang baru ini, aku pindahkan bukunya untuk mengambil kaos abu-abu. Aku membuka lipatannya dan mengenakannya di atas perban yang membalut lukaku. Saat aku mengenakan kaosnya, aku menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan badanku, sepertinya bagian kanan bawah dadaku sedikit berbeda dengan bagian kirinya. Kaos ini terasa sedikit ketat bahkan untuk tubuhku yang berpostur kurus, namun pas secara keseluruhan.

Berikutnya aku memeriksa bukunya, aku buka kancing yang mengunci covernya dan melihat isinya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah pena yang tersemat di besi-besi yang membind tiap halamannya. Karena aku sudah tidak merasa mengantuk, aku memilih untuk segera mengisinya.

Aku bersender lebih dekat ke sisi sofa sebelah kiri, tempatku tidur, karena ada sebuah lampu meja di atas meja yang ada di samping sisi sofa ini. Aku nyalakan lampu meja ini sehingga sekarang aku punya sumber cahaya. Dan setelah aku mengeluarkan pena dari binding buku, aku pun siap menulis apa yang kuingat.

Sepanjang malam, aku habiskan waktuku dengan menulis mimpi-mimpiku ke dalam buku. Mungkin aku terlalu serius melakukannya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku ketiduran. Berikutnya yang kutahu, tiba-tiba pagi sudah menyingsing.

“ _Theodore?_ ”

[ _Siapa?_ ]

Perlahan aku buka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat dan membangunkan diriku yang sudah terjatuh dalam dalam tidur sekali lagi. Aku tertidur dengan bersender ke lututku di mana aku meletakkan bukuku saat aku menulis, di mana dalam bukuku masih tertinggal catatan yang belum selesai.

“Selamat pagi.”

Di sisi lain sofa ada Vicky yang sedang menyerahkan sebuah piring dengan sebuah sandwich di atasnya. Karena aku seperti masih setengah tertidur, dengan canggung aku menerimanya.

“Ini, kau pasti lapar.”

“Selamat pagi,” jawabku terlambat, “dan terima kasih.”

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Huh?”

“Jurnalmu.”

“Bagus, 'kok. Terima kasih.”

“Boleh aku lihat?”

“...silahkan.”

Dia mengambil bukuku yang terjatuh ke lantai dari pangkuanku saat aku terbangun. Sementara aku makan sandwich yang dia berikan, dia membaca dan mempelajari isi dari tulisanku.

Hampir berbarengan dengan tiap gigitan yang kutelan dia membalikkan halaman bukuku, melihat sudah berapa kali dia membalikkan halaman sejauh ini membuatku terkejut. Aku sudah menulis sebanyak itu?

“Theodore?”

“Yeah?”

“Ada apa di India?”

Dia menunjuk ke sebuah entri yang kutulis, entri itu kutulis dengan huruf kapital dan lebih besar dari tulisan-tulisan lain, entri itu memakan empat baris dan dihiasi dengan beberapa garis bawah dan bahkan kulingkari karena memang entri itu penting untukku. Entri itu hanya bertuliskan satu kata; India.

Aku menelan gigitan sandwich yang baru setengah terkunyah sebelum aku menaruhnya dengan piringnya ke atas meja kopi sebelum aku mulai menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus kutanyakan.”

“Apa itu?”

“Jika aku mengatakannya, ada kemungkinan kau akan menganggapku orang jahat, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya,” jelasku dengan nada intens, “jadi aku harus menanyakanmu, apa kau akan tetap percaya padaku meski ada kemungkinan kalau aku bukan orang baik?”

“...apa hubungannya itu dengan—”

“Jawab saja pertanyaanku.”

“Tentu, aku akan tetap percaya padamu.”

“...”

Aku masih merasa terkejut dengan keberadaan orang yang terus percaya padaku tanpa tahu kebenarannya, aku tahu menyukai keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku takut jika suatu saat dia tahu kebenarannya, aku tidak akan bisa memandangnya lagi.

“Saat aku ditemukan, aku dengar kalau aku disebut bertanggungjawab atas jatuhnya sebuah helikopter.”

Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Vicky; sebuah warna rasa takut yang ditahan-tahan.

“Jadi, apa kau—”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu,” aku alihkan mataku darinya, namun aku masih berbicara dengan nada serius. “Namun kemarin aku sudah mencoba mencaritahu tentang kecelakaan udara yang terjadi belakangan ini.”

“Dan?”

“Aku tidak menemukan kecelakaan di mana aku mungkin terlibat.”

“...” dia tidak menjawab, setelah mengetahui ini, mungkin dia ingin membatalkan janjinya.

“Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih percaya padaku?” tanyaku sambil mengembalikan pandanganku padanya.

“...” dia mengedip beberapa kali, wajahnya tampak pucat, “Kalau— kalau tidak ada informasi yang bisa menghubungkanmu dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu itu, aku kira ada kemungkinan kalau kau tidak melakukannya. Aku masih percaya padamu.”

“Terima kasih.”

Aku senang kali ini aku tidak berpegangan pada kepercayaan tak berdasar, aku senang kali ini aku bisa memberikan fakta sebagai dasar kepercayaannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bangunkan saja aku semalam?” lanjutku.

“Ah!” 

Tiba-tiba dia berseru dan berdiri, seakan dia baru saja teringat pada sesuatu yang penting, dia bahkan menjatuhkan jurnalku.

“Ada apa?”

“Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa lama-lama pagi ini, aku dapat shift pagi!”

Dia bergegas berlari ke kamarnya dengan panik dan bersiap-siap, aku tidak melihatnya lagi sampai dia tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya.

“Bagaimana dengan kaosnya?”

“Huh?”

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, dia melanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan. Aku tidak bilang salah, tapi mengganti topik dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuatku sedikit bingung.

“Kaosnya.”

“Oh, ini... pilihanmu tidak salah.”

Dia lalu tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, dan setelah terdiam lagi sesaat, dia melanjutkan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas berlari keluar.

Kali ini aku menolak untuk duduk diam, aku berdiri dan aku sadari kalau lukaku sudah tidak sesakit kemarin. Aku dekati jendela di belakang meja makan dan dari sana aku bisa melihat Vicky baru keluar dari bangunan ini. Dari sini juga aku baru tahu kalau apartment ini ada di lantai dua.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai dia mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh. Segera setelah dia menghilang di jalanan, aku mundur dari jendela, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi melihat ke luar jendela membuatku merasa terancam.

Aku melihat ke sekitar, aku melihat kalau aku belum menyelesaikan makan sandwich di atas meja kopi. Aku pun kembali ke atas sofa dan menyelesaikan sarapanku. Setelah selesai makan, aku membawa piringnya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Di sini masih tidak banyak pilihan untuk mengisi waktu, namun pada akhirnya, aku memilih untuk melanjutkan mengisi jurnalku.

Sampai tengah hari aku melanjutkan menulis hingga isi jurnalku sampai di saat ini; mulai dari saat aku diselamatkan oleh kapal Dasan, saat aku melihat mimpi pertamaku bersama Graille Einhorn, pertemuan pertamaku dengan sosok putih, saat aku menghentikan badai, saat aku diculik, hingga saat aku sampai di sini.

Tidak semua yang aku ketahui aku catatkan, ada satu kepingan kenangan yang aku lewatkan; mimpi yang aku saksikan sebelum terbangun di tempat ini. Mimpi itu terlalu seram aku tidak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali.

Setelah selesai menulis jurnal, aku berbaring di atas sofa dan mencoba untuk menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan tidur siang. Sebenarnya aku cemas kalau aku terlalu banyak istirahat badanku akan jadi lamban. Tapi alasan kenapa aku banyak istirahat adalah karena aku kelelahan merasa frustrasi memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencapai India. Aku tidak punya uang, dan lebih parahnya aku tidak punya pasport.

Tapi selain itu, aku juga memikirkan tentang Vicky. Jika dia bukan sosok putih dalam mimpiku, lalu siapa sosok putih itu?

Saat aku tertidur, aku tidak bermimpi sama sekali, aku hanya mendengar suara-suara. Kali ini suara-suara itu terdengar menenangkan, suara-suara itu adalah suara tawa bahagia. Namun bahkan dengan ditemani suara-suara seperti itu, aku belum bisa merasa istirahat dengan tenang. Ini dikarenakan karena beberapa kali dalam tidurku ini, aku melihat cuplikan-cuplikan dari ingatanku, beberapa aku ingat dari saat aku bertarung melawan prajurit-prajurit bersenjata, dan sisanya aku ingat berasal dari saat aku mengapung di lautan.

Cuplikan-cuplikan itu akhirnya memaksaku untuk bangun, dan saat aku bangun, aku sadar kalau sekarang sudah hampir malam lagi. Aku coba melihat ke jam dinding di atas sofa, kedua tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.09.

Sudah hampir malam tapi Vicky belum juga kembali, aku penasaran apa dia harus bekerja lembur.

Aku beranjak dari atas sofa dan mencoba untuk berjalan-jalan, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyalakan lampu karena rasanya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku merasa lebih tenang tanpa cahaya.

Setelah berjalan berputar-putar setelah beberapa saat, aku mendekati jendela. Dari jendela di belakang meja makan yang menghadap keluar, aku bisa melihat jalanan yang nyaris tidak diisi kendaraan sama sekali. Bahkan pejalan kaki yang sedang lewat bisa kuhitung dengan jari.

Karena aku merasa tidak nyaman lagi, aku mundur dari jendela. Setidaknya tiga langkah mundur sebelum aku sejajar dengan jendela lain yang menghadap ke sebuah gang di antara dua bangunan. Di seberang jendela itu ada bangunan apartmen lain, jendela apartment itu juga berhadapan dengan jendela apartment ini.

Yang aku lihat di balik jendela apartment itu mengisi benakku dengan teka-teki, di sana tampak seorang ayah dan putrinya terduduk di kursi yang sama, membaca sebuah buku, mungkin sang ayah sedang membacakan buku itu untuk putrinya. Sementara aku bisa melihat suasana di dalam apartment mereka, mereka tidak menyadariku mengamati mereka karena kurangnya cahaya di ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas buku apa yang mereka baca, namun melihat mereka seperti itu membuat hatiku tergerak.

Yang kuarasakan bukanlah ‘aku harap aku punya apa yang mereka miliki’ ataupun ‘senang rasanya bisa berada di sana.’ Yang aku rasakan adalah seperti aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempata untuk merasakan kehangatan seperti itu, namun di sisi yang sama, aku juga merasa kalau aku tidak pernah sendiri. Perasaan yang saling bertolak belakang.

Seraya mengalihkan pandanganku dan menghela nafas panjang, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku mengeram. Aku coba merenggangkan punggungku ke belakang untuk menghilangkannya namun tidak berpengaruh. Ini akibat terlalu banyak istirahat, aku harus bergerak lebih banyak.

Toh Vicky tidak akan pulang cepat, jadi aku pikir mungkin sebaiknya aku sempatkan berjalan-jalan ke luar sebelum dia pulang.

Aku dekati salah satu kursi meja makan yang ditata di dekat jendela, di mana Vicky sudah menaruh jaketku dan mengenakannya. Meski suasananya masih senja, namun aku tahu cuacanya bisa jadi dingin kapan saja. Lalu aku memeriksa dompet satunya yang belum Vicky sentuh dan memeriksa isinya. Dari dalamnya aku ambil sedikit uang dan aku taruh kembali dompetnya ke atas meja.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke arah meja kopi dan membuka jurnalku. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan Vicky akan kembali, aku pikir sebaiknya aku meninggalkan memo. Aku keluarkan penanya dan melepas satu lembar kertas dari bindingnya. Setelah menaruh selembar kertas itu ke atas permukaan meja, aku pun mulai menuliskan beberapa huruh ke atasnya.

[ _Jalan-jalan ke luar, tidak akan lama._ ]

Aku buat tulisanku sejelas yang aku bisa, kubuat tulisanku setinggi dua baris yang disediakan kertas jurnalku supaya aku yakin Vicky akan melihat memo ini. Setelah selesai menulis, aku masukkan lagi penanya ke dalam jurnal dan kugunakan buku jurnalku sebagai beban supaya memoku tidak jatuh ditiup angin.

Setelah aku yakin Vicky akan melihat memo ini saat dia pulang, aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Di luar pintu apartment Vicky ada satu set tangga, aku berbelok ke kanan sampai aku menemukan anak tangga untuk turun. Dari sini hanya ada jalan lurus hingga aku sampai di pintu depan.

Begitu keluar dari bangunan, aku memindai jalanan dan mencoba mengingatnya supaya aku tidak tersesat saat pulangnya. Di sekitar sini tidak ada papan penanda jalan yang bisa kujadikan patokan, karenanya aku harus menghafal tempat ini.

Di sekitar sini sangat tenang, mengingat berapa banyak pejalan kaki yang lewat sini di kala siang, tidak mengejutka kalau jumlahnya lebih sedikit saat malam. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung jumlah orang-orang di jalan ini dengan satu tangan.

Ada pria mengenakan topi _flattop_ di depan gang sekitar tiga puluh meter ke kiriku, ada dua pria mengenakan _jumper_ coklat dan biru tua dengan tudung yang terangkat di seberang jalan, dan ada satu polisi patroli sekitar dua puluh meter di sebelah kananku.

Setelah cukup melihat-lihat dan merasa sudah cukup hafal dengan jalan ini, aku mulai berjalan ke arah kanan dan menyebrang jalan ke sisi jalan yang relatif kosong. Perasaanku masih terlalu waspada karena berada sendirian di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Aku terus berjalan selama beberapa saat sambil menikmati pemandangan malam kota ini. Aku tahu tempat ini memang bukan bagian terbaik untuk dilihat malam-malam di kota ini, namun aku tidak bisa berjalan terlalu jauh.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah sambil terus mengingat jalan yang kuambil supaya aku tahu mana jalan yang harus kuambil untuk kembali ke apartment Vicky. Aku terus berjalan selama lima belas menit sebelum aku mulai merasa haus.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian aku baru melihat sebuah minimarket di seberang jalan yang sedang aku lalui. Aku sebrangi jalan dan masuk ke dalam minimarket itu, Aku lewati penjaga toko dan stand makanan ringan untuk sampai di depan pendingin minuman. Aku tidak melihat apapun yang ingin kumakan sepanjang jalanku, kecuali untuk beberapa jenis minuman di ujung ruangan.

Aku sempatkan untuk memilih-milih di depannya untuk sesaat, mencari minuman yang aku aku kira akan aku sukai karena aku belum pernah mencoba semua jenis minuman yang ada di sini. Namun setelah berdiri memilah-milah pilihan beberapa saat, aku pilih sebuah botol transparan berisi minuman cola.

Aku bukakan pintu pendinginnya, kabut tipis dingin sempat keluar dari dalam pendingin saat aku mengambil minuman pilihanku. Botolnya terasa hangat saat aku keluarkan, namun setelah beberapa saat menyesuaikan diri dengan temperatur ruagan, botolnya mulai terasa dingin.

Setelah aku yakin kalau inilah minuman yang kuinginkan, aku bawakan minuman ini ke arah meja penjaga toko dan menilai harganya. Aku bayar harga yang tertera dengan uang pas dan segera keluar dari toko ini.

Sekeluarnya dari toko, aku mulai membuka botol minuman yang kubeli. Suara mendesis yang keluar dari botol saat aku membukanya membuatku berhenti sesaat, membiarkan udara dari luar bersirkulasi dengan udara dalam botol sebelum melanjutkan membuka botol karena takut isinya akan menyembur keluar.

Aku buka botolnya dan kupegang tutupnya. Dengan bantuan tangan kiriku, aku pun menenggak isi botolnya. Aku merasakan sodanya menggigit bagian dalam mulutku sebelum aku menelannya, rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi aku harus mengulanginya lagi tiga kali sampai rasa hausku hilang.

Hanya butuh setengah dari isi botol untuk memuaskan rasa hausku, dan karena aku tidak ingin direpotkan membawa-bawa botol minuman yang setengah habis sambil jalan, aku memilih untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah di depan minimarket dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

Aku ambil jalan ke sebelah kiri minimarket, aku terus berjalan sampai jalanannya habis dan aku harus berbelok ke kiri, belokan ini mengarah ke jalan lain, jalanan ini juga sama sepinya, jadi aku terus berjalan hingga aku sampai di sebuah persimpangan.

Dari persimpangan ini, aku ambil belokan ke kiri. Meski persimpangan ini dilewati beberapa mobil, namun jalanannya masih terkesan sepi untuk malam hari. Bahkan saat aku lewat, hanya ada empat mobil yang lewat di kedua arah.

Selama aku berjalan di jalan ini dan jalan-jalan lain yang sudah kulewati setengah jam belakangan ini, aku terus merasakan perasaan terancam yang tidak bisa kusingkirkan. Aku bisa merasakan ada ancaman di dekatku, namun aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dan setelah aku mengambil belokan ke kiri saat jalan ini bersimpangan dengan jalan lain, aku bisa dengan pasti mengetahui apa yang sudah menyita perhatianku bahkan saat aku pertama kali melihat ke luar jendela di apartment Vicky.

Setelah mengambil tiga belokan berturut-turut, aku sudah mengelilingi blok ini. Ini membuktikan satu hal, ada dua orang yang terus mengikutiku sekitar tiga puluh meter di belakangku. Mereka sudah mengikutiku dengan baik, mereka menjaga jarak dan bertingkah tidak mencurigakan, nyaris tidak menarik perhatian.

Aku harus tahu siapa yang sedang mengikutiku, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya langsung atau mereka akan tahu kalau aku sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sulit untuk melihat ke belakang tanpa berbalik.

Begitu aku melengkapi putaranku dan mencapai jalanan di mana minimarket itu berada, ada sebuah cermin cembung terpasang di sudut jalan yang digunakan untuk melihat apakah ada kendaraan yang datang dari balik belokan. Dengan cermin itu, aku bisa melihat siapa yang sudah membuntutiku.

Mereka adalah kedua orang yang sama yang kulihat saat aku keluar dari apartment Vicky, mereka adalah kedua orang yang mengenakan _jumper_ coklat dan biru tua. Jika mereka sudah mengikutiku dari awal, berarti mereka sudah tahu tentang Vicky.

Aku sudah membuatnya terlibat bahaya, jika aku terus bersamanya, dia akan celaka. Aku harus memperingatkannya.

Selama mencari jalan pulang, aku mencoba untuk berjalan tidak mencurigakan, aku harus menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku sudah menyadari ada orang yang membuntutiku. Yang sulit adalah menahan rasa ingin berlari agar aku bisa cepat-cepat memperingatkan Vicky.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan, aku akhirnya sampai di apartment Vicky. Di depan bangunannya sudah tampak mobil miliknya terparkir. Jadi dia sudah sampai di rumah.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dan menaiki tangganya sampai di lantai dua, di mana apartmentnya berada. Tanpa menghiraukan kemungkinan kalau ada perangkap orang ketiga yang berjaga di dalam, dengan perlahan aku dekati pintu apartmentnya sampai aku cukup dekat untuk membukanya.

*TOK* *TOK*

Bukannya membuka pintunya langsung, aku memilih untuk mengetuk untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada kejutan menungguku di dalam.

*KLIK*

Selama lima detik aku menunggu jawaban, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, yang ada hanya gagang pintu yang tiba-tiba berputar dan pintu yang mulai terbuka.

“Theodore!”

Aku sudah memikirkan skenario terburuk sebelum aku melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Aku sangat lega melihat yang membuka pintu adalah Vicky. Dia sendiri juga tampak cemas, ekspresi wajahnya membuatku sulit memberitahukan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

“Dari mana saja kau—”

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, aku mendorongnya masuk, sampai dia berhenti bicara. Saat aku masuk, ada satu perbedaan dengan apartmentnya setelah aku pergi dan setelah aku kembali; lampunya sudah dinyalakan, inilah kali pertama aku melihat ruangan ini dengan keadaan seperti ini.

“Shh.”

“A— ada apa?”

[ _Aku sulit mengatakannya._ ]

“Pertama, maaf aku sudah menyusahkanmu.” 

“Apa maksudmu?”

Dengan panik, aku meningalkan Vicky yang tampak kebingungan dan mendekati jendela. Mereka belum tahu kalau aku sudah menyadari mereka, jadi aku hanya butuh bersikap biasa saja saat melihat ke luar jendela. Aku tidak melihat ke arah mereka secara langsung. Cukup dengan wajahku lurus memandang ke luar dan mataku yang kugerakkan ke arah mereka, aku bisa melihat mereka berdiri di sudut jalan.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi tempat ini sudah diawasi.”

“Huh?!”

Aku berjalan mundur dari jendela sebelum aku melanjutkan penjelasanku, meski mereka bisa melihat kami dari jendela ini, aku harus memastikan mereka tidak tahu apa yang kami bicarakan.

“Ada dua orang yang mengikutiku saat aku di luar, saat ini mereka sedang mengawasi kita.”

“Ka— kau ini bicara apa?!”

“Lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf,” ujarku dengan nada serius, “tapi kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini.”


	7. δ - Buntut (Bagian Pertama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

_24 Juni 2010_

_Apartment Vicky_

_07.21_

Waktu berlalu tanpa kusadari setelah kejadian semalam, hal berikutnya yang kusadari adalah pagi sudah menyingsing. Tidak seperti Vicky yang menghabiskan malam dengan beristirahat, aku di sisi lain menghabiskan malam dengan terjaga. Dengan sebuah pistol di tanganku, aku terduduk sepanjang malam di atas sofa dengan pandangan kosong, namun juga sambil memasang telinga pada setiap detail yang bisa kudengarkan, seperti suara tetangga Vicky di lantai atas yang menuruni tangga sekitar limabelas menit lalu.

Yang aku takutkan adalah, jikalau pria-pria di luar tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dan menangkap aku dan Vicky. Itulah kenapa aku terus terjaga sepanjang malam; untuk menjaga apartment ini dan melindungi Vicky dari segala ancaman.

“Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini!”

“Tidak!”

Semalam, aku dan Vicky terlibat dalam sebuah argumen. Argumen yang meski keras, namun tenang, itu karena kami tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun. Aku dengan jelas mengakui kalau akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas kepelikan ini, namun dia terus menolak solusi yang kuajukan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa mereka akan mengikutiku kalau aku pergi. Jika aku tidak di sini, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu.”

“Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku tinggal di sini!”

“Aku paham, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lalukan jika mereka menangkapmu.”

“Oke! Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sendiri, aku tinggal memanggil polisi dan melaporkan kalau rumahku diawasi pria-pria mencurigakan. Masalah selesai, kan?”

“Tidak semudah itu, aku butuh kau ikut denganku.”

Aku memang terdesak, aku akui itu. Meskipun dia bukanlah sosok putih dalam mimpiku, aku punya desakan kuat untuk melindunginya. Mungkin karena aku belum tahu siapa sosok itu sebenarnya dan karena Vicky adalah petunjuk terbesarku.

“Kenapa?! Apa alasanmu sampai kau ngotot ingin mengawasiku?!”

“...” aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, jika dia mendengar alasannya, dia pasti akan menganggapku gila.

“Kenapa?! Apa kau tidak bisa jawab?!”

“...” aku alihkan mataku darinya tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tidak hanya aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku juga tidak bisa memandangnya. “Aku... tidak bisa.”

Pikiranku mulai mengambang, mengingat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dia langsung mempercayaiku tanpa aku perlu meyakinkannya. Kali itu aku masih bergantung pada rasa percaya sepihak, aku ingat bagaimana perasaanku saat dia mempercayaiku sepenuh hati. Namun kali ini berbeda, kali ini alasanku terlalu mengetengahkan diri sendiri.

“Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?” lanjutnya, meyakinkanku dengan nada tenang, lain dengan nada yang dipakainya untuk berdebat.

Kepercayaan, itulah masalahnya; menjadi atau tidak menjadi. Sembari menggigit lidah, aku harus menelan berat jawaban apapun yang dia berikan padaku. Apapun jawabannya, jawaban yang dia berikan adalah jawaban yang berdasarkan kepercayaannya padaku, bahkan meskipun jawabannya bukanlah jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Dengan yakin, aku menelan udara dan menghela nafas pendek. Aku sudah mencapai titik penerimaan, aku hanya butuh mempercayainya untuk jawaban.

“Mungkin ini akan terdengar gila,” ujarku sambil mengembalikan tatapanku kembali ke arahnya. “Apa kau ingat saat aku bertanya apa kau kenal seseorang yang bernama Eve?”

“Ya, aku ingat.”

“Aku menanyakannya karena aku mengimpikanmu menyebut nama itu.”

“Kau mengimpikan—”

“Ya, aku mengimpikan dirimu, atau seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Namun coba bayangkan, berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang mirip denganmu?”

“...”

“Kau pikir aku gila, kan? Kau tidak kenal denganku, tapi aku terus berpikir kalau kau—”

“Kau tidak gila,” ucap Vicky memotong perkataanku. Dia menatapku seakan dia menatap seorang anak yang kehilangan orangtuanya; tatapannya terasa hangat, namun juga syarat dengan rasa kasihan. “Apa kau yakin kau tidak mengumpankan perasaanmu dengan pemikiran itu? Apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak membiarkan harapan mengaburkan pandanganmu?”

Merenungkan kata-katanya; sepertinya aku sudah membiarkan diriku terbuai dengan pemikiran itu. Kali pertama aku melihatnya, aku sangat yakin kalau dia akan bisa memberiku jawaban. Aku masih memegang pemikiran ini, karena itulah aku sangat ingin menjaganya.

[ _Apa salah jika itu yang kuinginkan? Meskipun jika dia bukan sosok putih itu?_ ]

Jawabanku masih tetap ‘tidak,’ aku tidak salah.

“Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.”

“Kan? Itu artinya kau tahu kalau kita harus berpisah suatu saat. Kau punya jalan sendiri, begitu juga aku—”

Harapan memang bisa mengaburkan pandanganku, dan itu sudah terjadi. Aku sudah ceroboh, itulah kenapa aku tertembak. Aku teringat dengan apa yang yang sudah kulakukan di kapal Dasan, aku berhasil menyatukan mereka saat kebersatuan mereka dibutuhkan. Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa? Aku yakin karena pandanganku masih terhalangi.

“Baiklah.”

Merasa tekadku terbulatkan, aku pun berujar. Jawaban ini adalah jawaban yang terus kuhindari, namun mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuatku yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

“Jika kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku, aku akan tetap di sini.”

“Huh?”

“Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melarikan diri. Mereka bisa memberiku jawaban, maka sebaiknya aku mengikuti aturan main mereka. Aku akan membiarkan mereka menangkapku, dengan begitu aku bisa memastikan keselamatanmu.”

“Tapi apa kau—”

“Kau yang bilang kalau kita punya jalan sendiri-sendiri. Jika aku tidak bisa memaksakan jalanku untukmu, kau juga tidak bisa memaksakan jalanmu padaku.”

“Lalu apa rencanamu? Kau mau jalan ke luar dan membiarkan dirimu ditangkap?!”

“Tentu saja tidak, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuketahui terlebih dahulu.”

Setelah itu, perdebatan kami pun selesai, dia masih tidak setuju denganku, namun setidaknya dia menerima rencanaku. Karena mereka sudah mengawasi kami beberapa kali, mereka bisa saja menyerang apartment Vicky kapan saja. Hingga malam memudar dan matahari kembali muncul, aku terus terjaga.

Detik, menit, jam berlalu sementara aku terduduk seperti boneka di atas sofa ini. Tidak bergeming sejak aku mendudukinya satu waktu setelah tengah malam. Mungkin aku sedang bertapa, mempersiapkan diriku untuk kebenaran yang akan kuterima.

Bahkan jika semestinya saat ini aku merasa kelelahan, aku tidak merasakan kesadaranku menurun. Aku masih kaku dan tajam seperti seharusnya. Pandanganku sudah jelas, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Mengabaikan semua harapanku, aku harus mencari jawaban.

“Selamat pagi,” sambut sebuah suara seraya aku menyaksikan penyerunya keluar dari kamarnya.

Vicky yang sudah meninggalkanku untuk beristirahat kini kembali ke ruang tengah. Jejak-jejak tidur masih tampak jelas di wajahnya, matanya masih tampak berat, rambut pendeknya banyak yang berdiri kaku, dan bibirnya juga tampak kering.

“...pagi,” jawabku malas.

Setelah aku berbicara, aku baru sadar betapa letihnya badanku. Tampaknya aku sempat jatuh tertidur dengan mata terbuka, dan saat aku menggerakkan badanku, barulah aku tahu kalau badanku kaku.

Menggerakkan badanku sedikit memaksaku untuk mengangkat tangan dan merenggangkan punggungku. Perenggangan itu sedikit membantu, terasa pada tubuhku saat punggungku meluruskan diri. Dari sudut pandang Vicky, aku mungkin tampak seperti kucing yang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya sebangun tidur, namun secara vertikal.

“Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan bergerak,” lanjutku sambil menurunkan tanganku.

“Baguslah, aku ingin mandi dulu.”

Begitu selesai menjawab laporanku, dia segera bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi. Sementara dia membasuh dirinya, aku mendekati jendela dan memandang ke luar. Di pojok jalan, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat kedua pria itu lagi. Namun sekarang aku melihat orang lain, satu pria mengenakan mantel coklat sepanjang paha dengan wajah yang lumayan akrab.

[ _Odi..._ ]

Berdiri di tempat pria-pria yang semalam mengawasiku adalah Odi, jadi dia berhasil melarikan diri dari toko itu. Memang benar, setelah aku menembak kakinya, aku tidka tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku pikir mungkin dia merayap keluar sebelum polisi menyerbu tempat itu, dia lalu menemukan kamu, dan mengikuti kami sampai di sini.

Aku juga ingat kalau saat itu aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku rasa wajar kalau Vicky tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang membuntutinya.

Saat aku menatapnya, kedua mata Odi juga mengunci jendela tempatku berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan kami bertukar, mengunci satu sama lain. Dari tatapannya, aku bisa membaca kalau dia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah menyadari kehadirannya dan timnya, dari tatapannya, aku juga merasakan kalau dia sedang menantangku.

Seakan kami bisa berbicara secara telepati, aku pun menerima tantangannya tanpa suara. Dan setelah saling menatap selama seperempat menit, aku pun mundur dari jendela dan kembali terduduk di atas sofa. Jika Odi ada di sini, aku harus memikirkan kembali rencanaku.

Tidak lama setelah aku mulai berpikir, Vicky keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari penampilannya, kecuali rambut lembabnya yang masih dia coba keringkan dengan handuk yang dia genggam.

“Vicky, mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai berkemas.”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pergi.”

“Aku mohon, lakukanlah sebagai rencana B.”

“Rencana B?”

“Shh!”

*BRAKK*

Pendengaranku tiba-tiba bereaksi, sepinya lalu lintas di luar membuat jangkauan pendengaranku semakin luas, entah seberapa jauh, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara detik jam dinding. Suara itu datang dari luar; suara pintu yang didobrak.

Meski suara itu datang dari bawah, suaranya terdengar sayup namun keras dan jelas di sini. Suara itu membuatku siaga, suara itu juga membuatku berdiri seraya memperingatkan Vicky. Tidak salah lagi kalau suara itu datang dari pintu depan; mereka sudah datang.

“Vicky, sekarang!”

“Tapi—”

“...” aku tidak membalas, aku hanya menggelengkan wajahku dengan raut memaksa. Setelah itulah dia lalu bergerak ke arah kamarnya.

Sementara dia menyiapkan diri, aku juga mempersiapkan diri dan melepaskan _safety_ pistolku. Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari koridor perlahan kian mengeras, suara-suara itu menaiki tangga, dan hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartment Vicky.

*BRAK*

Tiba-tiba pintu di hadapanku didobrak, seseorang telah menenang gagang pintu hingga pintunya terbuka paksa dan membuat suara keras. Dentumannya memicu refleksku, aku angkat tangan kananku yang memegang senjata dan mengarahkannya ke arah pintu.

Begitu pintunya membuka, aku melihat tiga pria bersenjata; satu masih menyeimbangkan diri setelah melepaskan tendangan keras pada pintu, dan kedua lainnya mengarahkan senjata mereka untuk memindai ruangan. Namun begitu menyadari kalau aku sudah mengarahkan pistolku ke arah pintu, gerakan mereka terhenti, bahkan pria yang berdiri di kanan sampai berlindung di balik dinding.

“Jatuhkan... senjatamu.”

Hanya ada dua pria lagi yang masih berdiri di bawah kusen pintu, satu pria bersenjata dan satunya lagi dengan senjata yang masih turun. Tanganku terarah ke pria dengan tangan siap menembak, untuk sesaat hanya ada sunyi, hingga pria yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku memberiku perintah yang tidak ingin kuturuti.

“Kalian duluan, aku hanya ingin bicara,” balasku.

　“...”

Kami semua terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin menurunkan pertahanan kami, namun juga tidak ada yang ingin mulai menyerang, seperti bermain sepak bola hanya dengan dua kiper.

“Hentikan, turunkan senjata kalian!” tiba-tiba suara lain dari koridor memberi perintah dengan nada tenang. “Aku bilang, turunkan senjata kalian!”

Suara itu mengulangi perintahnya, beberapa detik kemudian, pria yang siap menembak itu dengan enggan menurut. Dia mulai menurunkan senjatanya, melihat itu aku pun mengikuti dengan menurunkan senjataku dengan perlahan. Begitu kami sudah menurunkan senjata kami, pria yang memberi perintah itu pun mulai menunjukkan dirinya.

“Odi...”

Odi, satu-satunya yang selamat dari pertempuranku dua hari lalu menunjukkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku. Setelah aku melukai kakinya hari itu, dia tampak sudah baik-baik saja, meski aku bisa melihat kalau dia berjalan dengan tampak kaku.

Dia berjalan melewati pintu dan memasuki apartment, sebuah pistol menggantung dari tangan kanannya. Rekan-rekannya masih menunggu di balik pintu, namun dia terus masuk ke dalam. Dengan setiap langkah yang dibuatnya, aku mengambil langkah pendek mundur supaya aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan mengejutkanku. Aku terus berjalan mundur sampai melewati meja kopi, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti.

“Aku hanya ingin bicara,” ujarku padanya. “Setelah itu kalian bisa membawaku.”

“Baik, hanya bicara.”

“Tapi sebelumnya, perintahkan mereka untuk menunggu di luar, di seberang jalan.”

Aku bisa melihat Odi tampak kesal, permintaanku sempat membuatnya menggigit lidahnya.

“Baik.”

Setelah memikirkannya sejenak, dia menerima syaratku. Dia menengok ke sebelah kiri dan mengangkat telapak tangannya, dia lalu melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, memberi tanda pada rekan-rekannya untuk pergi.

Rekan-rekannya juga tidak senang dengan instruksi Odi, mereka menolak tanpa bersuara dengan memberi wajah tidak setuju, namun Odi bersikeras dengan mengulangi gerakan tangannya sedikit lebih keras.

Meski masih tampak tidak suka, mereka dengan enggan menurut. Dengan masih mengunci pandangan ke arah ruangan ini, mereka perlahan mundur dan pergi. Begitu aku tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi, aku berjalan minggir ke kiri dan mendekati jendela untuk memastikan kalau rekan-rekan Odi memang meninggalkan bangunan ini.

Dengan tubuhku masih menghadap Odi, aku mengintip ke arah jendela beberapa kali hingga akhirnya aku melihat mereka keluar dari bangunan. Saat mereka keluar, dua dari mereka melirik ke arah jendela apartment ini, hingga membuat mata kami beradu. Sambil masih menatapku, mereka perlahan menyeberangi jalanan yang sepi dan menunggu di ujung jalan.

Setelah aku yakin kalau mereka bertiga berdiri manis di sana, aku pindahkan kepalaku dari jendela dan kembali menghadap Odi. Dari kamar tidurnya, Vicky masih tampak cemas, aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkannya.

Melihatku mengangguk, Odi mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke mana aku melihat. Mungkin dia kira aku sendiri, dia lalu tersenyum begitu dia tahu aku memandangi Vicky.

“Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?” ujar Odi memulai pembicaraan, menyita perhatianku dari Vicky.

　“...”　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 

Aku belum siap untuk menjawab. Sebelum aku mulai bicara, aku angkat tangan kananku untuk menunjukkan senjataku. Melihatku mengangkat tangan membuatnya menggenggam erat senjatanya, namun tidak menghentikanku untuk memasang _safety_ pistolku dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan lalu perlahan mendekati TV. “Letakkan senjatamu di atas meja kopi.”

Mendengar perintahku membuatnya tampak lega, dia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berjalan ke arah meja kopi dan meletakkan senjatanya dengan perlahan.

“Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau ketahui tentangku,” ujarku memecah keheningan.

　“...”

“Jawablah, kumohon.”

“Aku tidak tahu banyak, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu saat kau mendarat, hanya itu yang kuketahui.”

“...” mendengar jawaban yang sama, aku jadi tidak tahu lagi apa mereka sudah sepakat untuk memberiku jawaban itu jika aku bertanya atau tidak, itu artinya aku harus mencari jawaban dari orang lain. “Kalau begitu, untuk siapa kalian bekerja? Siapa yang kalian sebut dengan Supervisor?”

“...aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.”

“Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?!” protesku dengan nada kesal.

　“...” melihatku gagal menahan rasa kesal, Odi terdiam.

“Maaf, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?”

“Karena aku memang tidak tahu.”

Jalan buntu yang sama, seperti dengan Gyle. Ini artinya aku harus membiarkan mereka membawaku jika aku ingin tahu pada siapa mereka bekerja.

“Tsk,” gerutuku dengan frustrasi. “Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan diri, tapi dengan satu syarat.”

“Yaitu?”

“Kalian tidak akan menyakitinya,” ujarku seraya menunjuk ke arah Vicky yang sedang mengawasi kami dari kamar tidurnya untuk menegaskan pada Odi siapa yang kumaksud. 

“...” Odi menatapnya untuk sesaat, jeda yang dibuatnya saat berpikir tampak mencurigakan. “Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkannya.”

Aku menghela nafas pendek, aku kembali melihat ke arah Vicku dan membisikkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa melihat kecemasan di wajahnya, namun aku hanya bisa meyakinkannya dengan sedikit bisikan.

“Cuma itu?” lanjut Odi.

“Ya.”

“Bisa kita pergi sekarang?”

Odi memungut kembali senjatanya dari meja kopi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Begitu sampai di luar, dia menunggu sambil menatapku. Melihat ini, aku tahu kalau dia tidak akan memberiku waktu untuk mengucap selamat tinggal.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku ambil jurnal dan jaketku dari kursi meja makan dan mengenakannya. Aku lalu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil memasukkan jurnalku ke dalam saku dalam jaketku dan memandang Vicky sementara Odi mengawasiku. Aku dan dan Vicky saling memandang satu sama lain, sementara aku mengisi tatapanku dengan ‘jangan cemas,’ aku bisa membaca dari tatapannya kalau dia seakan mengatakan ‘berhati-hatilah.”

“Silahkan duluan.”

Saat aku melangkah keluar, Odi menyuruhku untuk berjalan duluan. Bahkan setelah aku menyerahkan diri, dia masih curiga kalau aku akan melarikan diri.

Dengan waspada aku berjalan di hadapannya, aku mengikuti koridor di sebelah kananku dan berbelok kiri untuk menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, aku susuri sisa koridor hingga aku mencapai pintu depan yang sudah rusak.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat rekan-rekan Odi menunggu di seberang jalan dekat sebuah sedan perak. Penampilan mereka tampak mencolok, di sana ada seorang pria berkulit sedikit gelap mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek, yang lainnya adalah seorang pria mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dengan motif garis-garis lekuk berwarna coklat, dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata hitam. Melihatku keluar bersama Odi di belakangku membuat wajah garang mereka sedikit tenang.

Tanpa perlu disuruh, aku tahu kalau aku harus ke arah sana. Aku seberangi jalanan dan mendekati rekan-rekan Odi. Sebelum aku bisa sampai di tempat mereka, Odi mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati mereka terlebih dahulu.

“Dia menyerahkan diri,” lapor Odi pada rekan-rekannya, “Don, katakan pada Supervisor kalau kita sudah menangkap sang subjek.”

“Tidak terlalu sulit rupanya,” timpal pria berkaos lengan pendek.

“Diam kau, Marco,” kritik Odi pada timpalan pria itu.

Setelah mendengar laporan Odi, salah satu dari mereka, yang Odi panggil dengan nama Don, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Ponselnya itu tampak sama seperti milik Odi saat aku masih di dalam ambulansnya.

“Bagaimana dengan wanitanya?” tanya pria yang mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek pada Odi.

“Belum diurus,” jawab Odi.

“Apa?”

“Dia memberi syarat kalau dia akan menyerahkan diri kalau aku membiarkannya, aku hanya memenuhi syaratnya.”

“Supervisor memberi perintah ‘jangan ada saksi’.”

Aku tidak suka dengan arah diskusi ini.

“Aku tahu, Darius,” lanjut Odi, “aku memang bilang akan membiarkannya, tapi bukan berarti kau juga ‘kan?”

“Sial kau, Odi...”

Darius, orang yang berbicara dengan Odi, segera berjalan melewatiku dan menyeberangi jalan. Tahu Odi sudah mencurangiku, aku berbalik dan segera mencoba mengejarnya.

“Tahan dia!”

Sayangnya aku tidak berjalan terlalu jauh, kedua orang lainnya; Don dan Marco langsung menangkapku begitu Odi memberi perintah.

Tangan mereka seakan mengekang bagian atas tubuhku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak maju sama sekali. Sementara aku masih mencoba membebaskan diri, Odi perlahan mengelilingiku sampai dia sampai di hadapan wajahku.

“Kau bilang kau akan meninggalkannya!” seruku penuh amarah dan nafas berat.

“Maaf, tapi itulah perintah kami,” jawabnya, dan caranya menjawab yang datar membuatku kesal. “Tapi secara teknis, aku sudah meninggalkannya.”

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan kemarahanku lewat kata-kata, sementara tangan kananku masih tertahan, tangan kiriku masih bebas. Aku angkat tangan kiriku dan mengepal jari-jariku membentuk sebuah tinju. Aku tarik tangan kiriku ke belakang untuk membangun momentum, namun sebelum aku bisa menerjangkannya ke depan, tangan kiri Don tiba-tiba pindah dari menahan pundak kiriku menangkap pergelangan tangan kiriku.

“Menyerahlah, Letnan, kami benar-benar mengharapkan kesed—”

Pergerakanku terbatas, aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Namun Marco dan Don hanya mengekang tubuhku untuk bergerak maju, jadi saat aku secara tidak terduga bergerak mundur, mereka nyaris kehilangan pijakan dan kehilangan cengkraman.

Saat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka tidaklah lebih dari beban yang menempel di tubuhku, aku bisa menyeret mereka ke depan tanpa kesulitan. Bahkan dengan mereka menggantung di tubuhku, aku bisa menerjang maju dan menyerang Odi. Bukan dengan tinjuku, tapi dengan tandukan yang kulakukan sembari menerjang maju.

Pelipisku beradu dengan punggung hidungnya, dia terhentak ke belakang karena kaget dengan seranganku hingga dia terjerembab dan mendarat pada bokongnya sambil menggelinding ke belakang dengan menutupi wajahnya. Dan tanpa berhenti, aku menyikut wajah Don dengan siku kiriku.

Sementara aku menyikut wajah Don, Marco mencoba menghentikanku dengan memukuli pinggang kananku. Pada tiap pukulan yang dilayangkannya, aku bisa merasakan nyeri di sisi kananku. Aku coba untuk tidak menghiraukannya, tapi serangannya itu membuat pukulanku lemah. Untungnya semakin aku terus menyerang Don, cengkramannya juga semakin melemah.

Setelah beberapa serangan, dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan kiriku. Odi masih terus mencoba untuk bangun, tapi belum sanggup melawan balik; aku masih belum perlu mencemaskannya, aku bisa fokus pada Marco.

Dia tidak terlaly sulit untuk ditangani, aku hanya perlu membalik diri lewat bawah ketiak kananku dan dia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku lalu menendangnya dengan keras di pinggang kirinya dengan lutut kananku, dia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga berlutut karena kesakitan. Sementara dia masih menahan sakit di pinggangnya, aku memukul pelipis kirinya dengan tangan kananku.

Marco pun tumbang, groggy namun belum kehilangan kesadaran. Sementara itu Don sudah berhasil menyelinap di kiriku dan menghantam pipi kiriku. Pukulannya lumayan keras, tapi belum cukup untuk menjatuhkanku. Aku melompat ke kanan untuk membuat jarak dan serangan keduanya hanya mengenai angin. Dia nyaris terperosok saat aku mengelak pukulannya. Tapi sebelum dia bangkit, aku menyapu kakinya untuk menjatuhkannya.

Odi masih mencoba berdiri sambil menutupi matanya. Kebetulan dia berlutut di jalurku menuju apartment Vicky, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, namun sebelum aku melewatinya, aku menendang pipi kanannya dengan lutut kiriku hingga dia terjerembab sekali lagi.

Sementara mereka masih mencoba bangkit, aku sudah sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah apartment Vicky. Darius sudah menghilang ke dalam semenjak aku menanduk Odi, karena itulah aku harus bergerak lebih cepat. Aku mungkin hanya punya beberapa detik sebelum dia mencelakai Vicky.

Begitu memasuki bangunannya, aku bergegas menaiki tangga dan berlari ke arah apartment Vicky. Aku tiba di sana tepat waktu, Darius baru saja mengarahkan senjatanya pada Vicky yang masih meringkuk di kamar tidurnya. Sebelum dia bisa menarik pelatuknya, aku melewati pintu apartment yang sudah rusak dan menerjang untuk menghalau tangan kanannya.

*BLAM*

Tampaknya, saat aku mendarat di tangannya, Darius menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Untungnya aku berhasil mendorong tangannya, peluru dari pistolnya mendarat di dinding dekat jendela meja makan, jauh dari Vicky yang meringkuk di kamar tidurnya dengan mata dan telinga yang tertutup.

Perhatianku sempat terlalu teralihkan untuk memastikan keadaan Vicky, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau Darius sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang balik. Dengan senjata di tangan kanannya, dia menghantam bagian kiri wajahku hingga membuatku terdorong dan menabrak dinding di dekat pintu.

Posisiku sedang terancam, aku sudah membuat jarak yang membuatnya mudah menembakku. Saat aku sadar, aku melihat kalau Darius sudah mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku, terutama ke arah kakiku.

*BLAM*

Tepat setelah dentuman kerasnya, aku bisa merasakan sengatan dari kedua kakiku. Aku tidak bisa memastikan dari mana asalnya, tapi setelah beberapa detik, aku yakin kalau kakiku tidak tertembak.

Sengatan itu diakibatkan oleh peluru yang mendarat di dinding di sebelah kiri kakiku, saat peluru itu mendarat di dinding, dinding itu sempat bergetar. Dan karena kedua kakiku masih bersandar ke dinding, getarannya sampai ke kakiku.

Setelah aku tahu kalau aku tidak terluka, aku kembali melihat ke arah Darius. Aku menemukan kalau Vicky sedang bergelantungan di tangan kanannya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku. Bahkan setelah memastikan kalau Darius tidak bisa menembakkan senjatanya, Vicky masih mencoba untuk mempersulit gerakan Darius dengan menggigit lengan bawah Darius. Darius pun menjerit kesakitan, sepertinya gigitan Vicky sangat dalam.

Segera begitu aku memahami keadaannya, Darius mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya, siap untuk memukul Vicky. Aku tahu kalau ini adalah aba-aba kalau aku harus mulai menyerang lagi, aku lontarkan diriku dengan melentingkan punggungku pada dinding untuk menerjang maju dan menendang pistol dari tangan kanan Darius dengan kaki kananku. Pistolnya itu terlempar jauh dan mendarat di depan dapur.

“Vicky, menyingkir!”

Butuh beberapa detik sampai dia menuruti perintahku, bahkan Darius sempat memukulinya beberapa kali. Mungkin karena gigitannya yang terlalu keras sampai rahangnya jadi kaku, dia butuh beberapa detik untuk melepaskan gigitannya. Setelah Vicky menyingkir, aku langsung menerjangnya.

Melihat caranya berdiri, tegak namun sedikit terbungkuk dengan kedua lututnya tertekuk, aku memijakkan kakiku ke atas lutut kanannya dan melompat ke atas dengan kaki kiriku. Saat aku melompat, aku lepaskan tendangan dengan lutut kananku untuk menendang dagunya dan siku kananku untuk menghantam tengkoraknya berbarengan seperti kunci Inggris.

Begitu selesai menyerang, aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan seraya Darius terjatuh ke belakang. Aku mendarat dengan keras ke atas lantai pada sebelah kiri punggungku. Setelah aku terjatuh, Vicky segera mendekatiku dan membantuku berdiri.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya.

Aku tidak punya waktu tunuk menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku mendekati dinding, dari sana aku bisa melihat ketiga orang lainnya sudah bisa berdiri, mereka akan segera menyerang apartment ini.

“Apa ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari sini?”

“Uh... kita bisa pakai tangga darurat.”

“Bagus, di mana tangga daruratnya?”

“Di sana,” serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang mengarah ke gang, “tepat di sebelah jendela gang.”

“Tempat ini tidak akan aman untuk saat ini, kita harus pergi. Kau sudah berkemas sesuai perintahku, kan?”

Dia masih tampak enggan, namun juga paham keharusannya. Dia lalu bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah backpack, sementara dia mengambil barang-barangnya, aku ambil senjata dan dompet-dompet yang ada di atas meja makan, pistol yang masih tergeletak di depan dapur, dan memasukkan semuanya ke saku-saku jaketku setelah memasang _safety_ pistol kedua.

Setelah memunguti semua yang aku butuhkan, aku dekati jendela gang untuk membuka kuncinya dan membukanya. Aku sodorkan kepalaku ke luar dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan, aku menemukan sebuah tangga darurat di sebelah kiriku. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, aku bisa menjangkaunya jika aku melompat.

Begitu aku melihat ke belakang, aku menemukan Vicky sedang mendekatiku. Melihat kedatangannya, aku panjat jendelanya dan berdiri di sebuah pinggiran di bawah jendela, setelah aku menyeimbangkan diri, aku melompat dan menangkap pagar tangga daruratnya.

Tidak butuh banyak usaha untuk memanjatnya, dan saat aku berbalik, aku menemukan Vicky sudah memanjat jendela apartmentnya. Aku pun merenggangkan tanganku untuk membuat lompatannya lebih mudah.

“Jangan coba menjangkau tanganku, lompat lalu raih tanganku!”

Melihatnya mencoba menjangkau tanganku dari pinggiran jendela, aku menggeleng dan memberinya arahan. Jika dia terus menjangkau, dia bisa kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kalau gagal. Jatuhnya memang hanya lima meter, tapi pasti masih sakit, apalagi untuk dia.

Mendengar instruksiku, dia mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melompat dari pinggiran. Tidak sulit untuk menangkap tangan kirinya saat dia melompat, yang mana setelah itu dia kehilangan pijakan dan menabrak pagar tangga darurat.

Aku kerahkan kekuatanku dan mengangkatnya, setelah dia memijakkan kaki di atas pinggiran tangga, dia pun memindahkan diri ke dalam tangga lalu dengan cepat menuruninya ke atas tanah.

Mendengar suara datang dari apartment Vicky, aku pun segera menariknya ke arah jalanan, takut-takut mereka melihat kami saat memeriksa jendela.

“Aku lupa kunci mobilku!” serunya.

“Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik begitu.”

Jika kami memakai mobilnya, mereka akan lebih mudah menemukan kami. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kami bersembunyi di antara keramaian, dan karena aku tahu kalau sang Supervisor memberi perintah ‘tidak ada saksi,’ aku yakin mereka tidak akan menangkap kami di keramaian.

Begitu kami keluar dari gang, kami mengambil belokan ke kanan dan untuk terakhir kalinya melewati bangunan apartment Vicky. Dari sini kami hanya butuh melewati satu bangunan lagi sebelum kami sampai di sebuah persimpangan dan menyingkir dari jalan ini.

Meski kami berjalan cepat, kami masih terlambat, aku bisa melihat dari pojok mataku saat aku berbalik kalau mereka sudah keluar dari bangunan apartment tepat sebelum kami mengambil belokan ke kanan. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka melihat kami, tapi aku tahu kalau kami sedang butuh kendaraan.

Saat kami mengambil belokan, aku bisa melihat sebuah taksi sedang menunggu penumpang di depan, sambil merasakan pistolku di balik saku jaketku, aku pikir mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kendaraan.

“Aku punya rencana,” ujarku memecah keheningan antara kami tanpa membuat kontak mata.

“Rencana?”

“Lihat taksi itu?” ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil taksi di depan, “bisa kau memintanya untuk mengantarmu ke suatu tempat?”

“Ke mana?”

“Ke mana saja, yang penting buat dia lewat sini.”

“Kenapa? Apa rencana—”

“Dan bergegaslah.”

Meski dengan enggan, dia lalu mendekati supir taksinya dan berbicara padanya sementara aku bersembunyi di sebuah gang.　 Aku tidak tahu apa yang Vicky katakan, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil membuat supir taksi bersedia mengantarnya.

Sejauh ini, pria-pria itu belum memeriksa jalanan ini, namun bisa juga terjadi kapan saja. Segera begitu aku mendengar suara mesin mobil mendekat, aku mengambil nafas panjang dan keluar dari gang untuk mendekati mobil taksi yang sedang mendekat.

Aku seberangi jalan hingga aku sampai di tengah jalan, taksi itu melewatiku sementara aku masih menyeberang, tapi saat pintu supirnya dan aku sejajar, aku keluarkan pistolku dari saku jaketku dan kugunakan gagangnya untuk menghantam jendela pintu supirnya.

Pukulan pertamaku belum cukup untuk memecahkannya, hanya sebatas membuatnya retak, namun pukulan keduaku membuat kaca jendela pintu supir taksi itu pecah. Aku pun segera meraih kunci pintu dan membuka kuncinya, aku lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Supir taksi paruh baya itu berteriak dan memberontak mencoba membela diri sementara aku mencoba membajak kendaraannya dengan kasar. Teriakannya menarik perhatian pengejar kami, tapi untungnya begitu mereka melihat kami, aku sudah masuk ke dalam.

“Theodore! Apa yang kau lakukan?!”

“Apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri.”

Jawabanku membuatnya terdiam, dia lalu hanya memakai sabuk pengamannya tanpa mengeluh.

Aku kira aku belum pernah mengemudikan mobil sebelumnya, namun insting motorikku seakan mengambil alih. Tangan kiriku mengoper gigi setelah kaki kiriku menginjak pedal paling kiri, dan begitu kaki kananku menginjak pedal paling kanan, mobil ini pun mulai berlari.

Saat aku mulai menjalankan mobil, aku bisa mendengar suara gaduh di belakang mobil. Suara itu berasal dari supir mobil yang mencoba merebut lagi mobilnya, namun usahanya tidak berbuah. Aku sedikit kasihan melihatnya, namun saat ini aku harus memprioritaskan keselamatan kami.

Sayangnya, kami harus melewati persimpangan tempat apartment Vicky sekali lagi. Dan saat kami melewatinya, kami bertatap mata dengan keempat pria yang masih mencari kami, kaca mobil ini yang digelapkan dengan plastik film ini pun tidak banyak membantu.


	8. δ - Buntut (Bagian Kedua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

Sebelum aku melintasi persimpangannya, aku palingkan wajahku ke kiri dan aku melihat kalau mereka sudah berlarian menuju mobil mereka, ini artinya aku harus segera menghilang. Sayangnya jalanan yang kulewati ini lumayan panjang, aku tidak melihat adanya belokan ataupun persimpangan untuk saat ini.

Tepat saat aku melihat ke belakang menggunakan cermin depan, aku menemukan kalau sedan perak yang kulihat di depan apartment Vicky sedang mendekat. Meski perhatianku tersita, aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dengan menganggap kalau mereka hanyalah pengguna jalan lain, ingat kalau mereka diperintahkan untuk tidak meninggalkan saksi.

Setelah mengarungi jalanan yang panjang untuk beberapa saat sementara sebuah mobil lain terang-terangan membuntuti kami, aku akhirnya melihat sebuah persimpangan. Karena lampu lalu lintasnya masih menunjukkan warna hijau, aku pun memacu kecepatan dan meninggalkan sedan perak. Namun saat aku mengambil belokan ke kanan di persimpangan, sebuah mobil lain tiba-tiba muncul dari sebelah kiri.

Kemunculan sebuah SUV merah cerah dari sebelah kiri memaksaku untuk menarik rem tangan yang membuat mobilku terpeleset ke kiri, tepat sebelum SUV itu menabrak mobilku, aku sudah membuat mobilku berputar sembilanpuluh derajat hingga SUV itu hanya menabrak bemper belakang mobilku.

Tabrakannya membuatku dan Vicky terhentak ke depan. Vicky tidak mengalami luka apapun karena dia mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, namun aku yang tidak mengamankan diri dengan sabuk pengaman nyaris terlontar hingga kepalaku hampir menghantam kaca depan, untungnya aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk menahan hentakannya.

Aku bisa memulihkan keadaan dengan cepat, segera aku kembali duduk di atas kursi supir dan melihat ke belakang lewat cermin depan sambil mengaitkan sabuk pengamanku. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat kalau di dalam SUV itu ada Odi di kursi supir dan Darius di sampingnya, berarti di dalam sedan perak ada Marco dan Don.

Tidak berapa lama setelah tabrakan, sedan perak yang masih tertinggal tiba-tiba memacu kecepatannya, aku sadar kalau sedan perak itu mencoba untuk mengapit mobilku. Begitu tahu rencana mereka, aku lepaskan rem tangan dan mulai memacu kecepatan. Taksi ini tidak memiliki traksi yang bagus, hingga butuh beberapa detik hingga mobil ini mulai melaju. Tepat setelah mobilku mulai melaju, sedan perak itu menabrak bagian belakang sebelah kanan mobil kami, namun tabrakannya itu tidak mempengaruhi laju mobilku kecuali membuatku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan untuk beberapa saat.

Kedua mobil itu mulai memacu kecepatan tidak lama setelah kami meninggalkan mereka, namun aku berhasil membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh sebelum mereka mulai melaju.

Jalanan yang kami pilih ini lumayan ramai, jalur kiri yang kami gunakan relatif lengang dibandingkan dengan trafik kendaraan dari arah berlawanan di jalur kanan. Namun untuk menyalip kendaraan di depanku, aku harus meminjam sedikit ruang dari jalur satunya, yang berarti aku harus berhati-hati tiap kali aku ingin menyalip kendaraan lain.

Dengan percaya diri aku bermain gigi dan menginjak pedal-pedal mobilku seperti menari tap sambil mengemudikan setirnya ke kiri dan kanan, mobil ini terus bergerak tanpa menurunkan kecepatan berkat kelihaianku mengemudi. Vicky seringkali menjerit ketakutan saat jarak mobil kami terlalu dekat dengan kendaraan lain. Dua-tiga mobil kusalip sampai aku kehilangan hitungan berapa banyak mobil yang sudah kulewati. Seringkali aku melihat ke belakang lewat cermin depan, aku bisa melihat kalau SUV yang mengikuti kami kesulitan mengimbangi kami sementara sedan perak bergerak lumayan lincah, mungkin karena kemampuan mengemudi Odi dibatasi oleh luka di kakinya.

Saat aku melihat adanya persimpangan lain, aku tidak menunggu hingga lampu lalu lintasnya menunjukkan warna hijau, begitu aku melihat jalur kanan kosong, aku percepat mobilku dengan menginjak pedal kanannya dalam-dalam setelah menurunkan gigi untuk melepaskan lebih banyak _horsepower_ lalu melaju di jalur kanan untuk melewati antrian kendaraan di jalur kiri. Beberapa mobil dari balik belokan membunyikan klaksonnya melihatku mengemudi seperti orang gila, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka karena aku harus fokus untuk mengambil belokan.

Belokannya lumayan mudah kuambil, kebanyakan mobil di jalanan berhenti dan membunyikan klaksonnya setelah melihat mobilku menerobos maju seperti banteng lepas, untungnya aku tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas, setidaknya tidak yang bisa kulihat. Setelah menguasai persimpangan, aku pun mengambil kesempatan untuk belok ke kiri.

“Sepertinya percuma kita lari,” seruku memecah keheningan di dalam mobil, “kita harus menghilang.”

“Bagaimana caranya?”

Aku sempat berharap kalau dia akan memberiku ide, namun dia tampak memikirkan hal lain.

Saat aku mengemudi dengan santai, aku melihat jalur kereta di sebelah kananku terpisah dengan sebuah pagar kawat. Pemandangan ini memberiku ide.

“Vicky,” panggilku menarik perhatiannya dari pemandangan jalan di sebelah kiri, “apa kau tahu di mana stasiun kereta?”

“Dari sini, sepertinya hanya beberapa kilometer di depan.”

“Oke.”

Karena aku sudah menghentikan lalu lintas di persimpangan tadi, jalanan ini jadi lengang. Untuk beberapa saat aku mengebut untuk membuat jarak antara kami dan pengejar kami jadi lebih jauh. Setelah memacu kecepatan beberapa saat, kami sampai di sebuah distrik lain, dari pemandangan sekitar kami, aku rasa tempat ini adalah kota atas.

Di belakang, Vicky tampak cemas. Aku sedikit ingin menenangkannya, namun mengetahui kalau dia belum memandangku beberapa menit belakangan, aku pikir sebaiknya aku mendiamkannya dulu.

Bagian atas kota ini terdiri dari beberapa bangunan tinggi sementara sisanya hanya bangunan setinggi tiga sampai enam lantai. Meski traffik kendaraannya lebih padat, jalanannya juga lebih lebar, bahkan beberapa jalannya terhubung dengan jalan layang yang saling terhubung di atas tanah. Untukku ini sempurna, layoutnya yang rumit bisa membantuku meloloskan diri dari mereka.

Untuk sementara aku menurunkan kecepatan kami untuk berbaur dengan lalu lintas, mencoba untuk tidak bertindak mencurigakan. Sampai sejauh kami meninggalkan kota atas dan menuju ke stasiun kereta melewati distrik yang tidak semegah kota atas, kami belu menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan, namun saat kami berada di barisan terdepan di sebuah persimpangan untuk menunggu sebuah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, tiba-tiba sebuah kendaraan yang tampak akrab muncul.

Meski hanya sedetik dan tidak terlalu jelas, namun aku sempat melihat pengemudi SUV berwarna merah cerah itu melalui spion kanannya. Dia juga pasti sempat melihat pantulan taksi berwarna biru dengan kaca pintu supir yang rusak yang kukendarai ini hingga SUV itu tiba-tiba membuat sebuah _U-turn_ tidak sempurna yang membuat beberapa mobil lain dari arah berlawanan mengerem mendadak.

Manuver yang dilakukan SUV itu adalah tandaku untuk pergi. Tanpa menuruti peringatan dari lampu lalu lintas, aku menginjak pedal gas begitu aku melihat sebuah celah untuk lewat di antara empat mobil yang datang dari sebelah kiri dan kanan.

Lagi, karena ban mobil ini seperti aus, mobil ini menghimpun kecepatan di tempat sebelum akhirnya mulai melaju. Saat kami menyeberangi persimpangan, SUV itu baru saja selesai memperbaiki posisinya setelah _U-turn_ nya tadi dan baru akan menggas. Tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu muncul dari persimpangan dan mengambil tikungan tajam untuk mengejar kami.

SUV itu mengerahkan kekuatan pacu mesinnya untuk mengejar kami, tidak lama kemudian aku menemukan mereka sudah berada tepat di belakang kami. Melihat ini, aku mengomper naik gigi dan memacu kecepatan lebih tinggi lagi, namun tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum SUV itu mengimbangi kami.

Karena jalanan yang kami lalui sangat lengang, SUV itu dengan berani membalap kami di jalur kanan. Mereka menempel di sebelah kanan kami untuk beberapa saat sampai aku melihat Darius mempersiapkan senjatanya di kursi penumpang depan.

Sementara semua ini terjadi, aku menyadari sesuatu yang ironis; Vicky yang sedari tadi ketakutan sekarang tampak lebih tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat dia berteriak-teriak setiap suatu hal menakutkan terjadi. Kali ini dia hanya duduk tenang sambil mencengkram bangkunya sambil menutup mata, yang mana membuatku lebih fokus dalam mengemudi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kami menemukan kendaraan lain di jalanan panjang tempat kami balapan ini. Tepat sebelum Darius menurunkan kaca jendelanya, SUV mereka harus menghindari sebuah kendaraan lain yang mendekat sambil menyerukan klaksonnya di jalur berlawanan dengan cara melambat.

Mereka harus menurunkan kecepatan dan menyeimbangkan diri saat mereka dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke jalur kami dan mengekor di belakang mobil kami, mestinya ini memberiku keuntungan jika saja aku berjalan di jalan sepi, namun karena ada mobil-mobil lain di depan kami, aku tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk mengebut, tapi aku harus melambat dan menunggu celah di jalur kanan untuk menyalip antrian kendaraan di jalur kiri.

“Theodore! Awas belakang!”

“ _Huh?_ ”

Vicky yang dari tadi terdiam mendadak berteriak, membuatku kehilangan fokus saat sedang mencari celah di jalur kanan, peringatannya membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari jendela di kananku ke cermin depan.

Melihat pantulan SUV sedang menancap gas membuatku seketika menginjak pedal gas dan menambah kecepatan. Taksi kami melesat maju, namun aku masih belum bisa menemukan celah untuk menyalip di jalur kanan. Hanya ada sedikit ruang lagi antara taksi kami dan mobil wagon hijau tua saat aku menemukan jalan lain.

Jalur kanan memang sibuk, namun di sebelah kiri, trotoar tampak sepi pengguna. Hanya ada sedikit pejalan kaki yang sedang menggunakannya dan aku yakin jalan itu cukup lebar untuk mobil kami. Aku juga tidak suka, namun tidak ada jalan lain jika aku tidak ingin terhimpit antara mobil di depanku dan di belakangku.

Dengan satu ayunan, aku membuat tikungan tajam ke kiri dan langsung menyeimbangkan diri begitu ujung depan kiri mobil kami hampir menyentuh dinding sebuah bangunan. Sementara mobil kami menyesakkan diri ke atas trotoar, bagian kiri mobil kami menyerempet dinding bangunan-bangunan di ujung trotoar, hanya ada sedikit ruang lagi di trotoar untuk taksi kami dan para pejalan kaki. Sementara taksi kami menyita paling banyak ruang trotoar, para pejalan kaki mencari perlindungan di ruang sempit antara taksi kami dan jalan raya, menuruti peringatan yang kuberikan lewat raungan klakson mobil kami.

Saat aku menerobos maju sambil membunyikan klakson, aku bisa melihat dari pantulan cermin depan kalau SUV merah itu sudah menaiki trotoar setelah menabrak sisi kiri belakang mobil wagon hijau tua saat SUV itu akan menaiki trotoar dan melempar mobil wagon itu ke jalur kanan.

SUV itu mengejar kami lewat jalan yang sama yang sudah kami ambil tanpa menghiraukan　 kerusakan yang sudah dibuatnya pada mobil wagon. Meski bisa masuk ke atas trotoar, SUV itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang lebih pelan karena ukurannya yang sedikit lebih lebar dari taksi kami.

Aku terus menerobos maju sampai akhirnya trotoar ini berakhir di sebuah persimpangan, sambil terus menyerukan klakson untuk memperingati kalau-kalau ada pejalan kaki yang datang dari balik belokan, aku menuruni trotoar dan masuk ke atas jalanan aspal seraya menyeberangi persimpangan.

Kami hanya berhasil membuat sedikit jarak sebelum SUV menyeberangi persimpangan dan mulai mengejar kami. Lagi aku harus masuk ke modus pembalap untuk menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan di jalanan ini dengan cepat. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah cermin depan untuk melihat keadaan pengejar kami, kali ini Odi berusaha lebih keras untuk mengejar kami.

Bukanlah kecepatan yang membuatku bisa mengalahkannya, namun kelincahan. Tiap mobil yang kusalip dengan gesit membuat mereka kesulitan mendekati kami. Aku terus mengemudi tanpa tujuan, namun aku punya misi, yaitu untuk menjauh dari mereka sebelum bisa mencapai stasiun kereta.

Sepertinya misiku semakin sulit dicapai, tidak lama setelah balapan di jalanan, sedan perak yang akrab di mataku tiba-tiba bergabung ke dalam permainan setan-setanan kami setelah mobil itu masuk di antara mobilku dan SUV merah dari belokan kanan sebuah persimpangan. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba sempat menghalangi laju SUV, jika saja aku terlambat beberapa detik, sedan perak itu bisa saja menyergap kami.

Tanpa aku sadari, kami sudah kembali ke distrik kota atas, hanya saja dari jalan lain. Sedan perak itu jauh lebih baik dalam mengemudi lincah, hanya butuh kurang dari semenit dan beberapa ratus meter di atas jalan lurus satu arah untuk bisa mengejar kami dan menyamai kecepatan kami.

Dari jarak ini, aku akhirnya bisa melihat kalau sedan perak ini dikendarai oleh Marco sementara Don duduk di sampingnya. Meski perhatianku terfokuskan ke jalanan di depanku, aku tidak sengaja melihat ke sebelah kanan lagi dan lagi setelah aku melihat kalau Don sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah kami; tepatnya ke arah roda depan kanan mobil kami.

*BLAM*

Dia menembakkan sebuah peluru, namun tembakannya itu hanya mengenai jalanan karena aku sempat membelokkan mobilku sedikit ke kiri tepat sebelum dia menarik pelatuknya, namun dia tidak menunggu lama sebelum mulai mencoba lagi. Setelah sadar kalau tembakan pertamanya meleset, dia segera mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah yang sama lagi; ke roda depan kanan. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan tertipu dengan trik yang sama, karena itulah aku membanting setir ke kanan sebelum dia bisa menembak lagi.

Bagian kanan mobil kami bertubrukan dengan bagian kiri sedan perak. Don sempat mengalihkan bidikannya dari roda depan ke arahku, namun terlambat untuk menembak, aku berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memukul pistolnya hingga jatuh.

Segera begitu pistol Don mendarat di atas pangkuanku, aku mengambilnya dengan tangan kananku dan mengarahkannya ke arah Don. Aku tidak berniat untuk menembaknya, aku hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengarahkan senjataku padanya, kami mendekati sebuah mobil lain, aku menunggu beberapa detik sebelum aku memindahkan bidikanku dan menarik pelatuknya.

*BLAM*

Tolak balik yang dihasilkan pistol itu membuat tangan kiriku ikut goyah, mobil kami sempat goyah sebelum aku menarik tanganku dan menyeimbangkan mobilnya dengan dua tangan. Setelah aku yakin kalau mobilku tidak akan menabrak sesuatu yang berbahaya, aku alihkan perhatianku pada mobil yang sedang menggelincir di depanku ke arah sedan perak.

Aku sudah menembakkan sebuah peluru ke ban belakang mobil itu, membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan selip ke arah kanan. Sedan perak itu harus membanting setir ke kanan untuk menghindari tabrakan, namun saat melakukannya, sedan perak itu justru menabrak sebuah tiang listrik di atas trotoar.

Sedan perak itu tidak hancur, Marco berhasil menginjak rem sebelum tabrakan, membuat mereka hanya sedikit terantuk.

Saat aku melihat sebuah persimpangan, aku mengambil belokan ke kanan lagi. Misiku untuk meloloskan diri dari pengejar kami sudah setengah jalan berhasil, aku hanya perlu meloloskan diri dari SUV merah yang masih mengikuti kami.

Sayangnya, belokan yang kuambil tadi mengantarku ke sebuah jalan yang sedang diperbaiki. Namun tepat sebelum jalan itu ada sebuah _overpass_ satu arah di atas sebuah jalan bebas hambatan, aku periksa cermin depan dan kutemukan SUV merah itu sedang mengikuti kami. Karena aku tidak mungkin berbalik, satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kuambil adalah ke arah _overpass_.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja?” aku mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berbicara pada Vicky sambil menatapnya lewat cermin depan.

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Jangan cemas, oke? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka—”

Saat masih menatap Vicky lewat cermin depan, aku tidak sengaja mengintip keadaan jalanan di depanku. Di depanku, ada barisan kendaraan yang tak bergerak. Aku sudah cukup dekat dengan mobil yang berada di paling belakang kemacetan saat aku menginjak rem.

Tahu kalau kami tidak akan bergerak, aku berbalik untuk memeriksa mobil SUV. SUV itu sendiri hanya dua mobil di belakang kami, mereka akan segera bisa menangkap kami.

“Kita harus bagaimana?” suara Vicky menarik perhatianku dari pemandangan Odi dan Darius yang sedang menuruni SUV merah mereka.

Antrian kendaraan di depan kami tidak akan membiarkan kendaraan kami lewat, jika aku tidak ingin mereka menangkap kami, jawabannya sederhana; kami harus lari.

“Keluar, kita harus lari.”

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan keluar dari mobil. Aku lihat ke belakang ke arah kedua pria yang sedang berjalan cepat mendekati kami, sambil dengan tidak sabar menunggu Vicky keluar dari mobil.

Saat aku berpaling lagi, aku menemukan kalau Vicky sudah membuka pintu dan akan keluar. Melihat Odi dan Darius mendekat dengan cepat, aku menarik tangan Vicky dan segera melarikan diri.

Menarik Vicky bukanlah rencana bagus, dia kewalahan menyamai kecepatan lariku hingga akulah yang harus menyamai kecepatannya. Staminanya hanya membiarkan kami lari sebentar, kami tidak akan bisa bergerak lebih cepat kecuali jika aku mulai menggendongnya, yang juga bukanlah rencana bagus.

Saat aku berpaling lagi, aku menemukan kalau Vicky sudah kehabisan nafas, melihat keadaannya membuatku tidak bisa menariknya lagi.

“Maafkan aku,” ujarnya sambil terengah-engah.

“...”

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, aku bisa berjuang sejauh ini karena aku ingin melindunginya, dan melihatnya tidak mampu bergerak membuatku kehilangan tujuan.

Tempat kami berdiri ini tidaklah terlalu tinggi, hanya setinggi bangunan dua lantai, dan tepat di bawah kami ada sebuah jalan bebas hambatan yang sangat panjang sampai aku tidak bisa melihat dari mana asalnya ataupun ke mana jalan itu menuju. Jumlah kendaraan di jalan itu jauh lebih sedikit dari overpass ini, tapi lebih banyak jenis kendaraan yang lewat di sana.

“Menyerahlah, Letnan!”

Selesailah sudah, Odi dan Darius sudah berhasil mengepung kami, mereka berada tepat satu mobil di belakang kami sambil mendekati kami perlahan dan waspada sementara Darius sedang berbisik ke sebuah radio.

“Tidak! Jika kalian harus membunuhnya, aku tidak akan menyerah!” seruku sambil melindungi Vicky di balik pundakku.

“Dia itu saksi, kami harus bekerja dengan bersih!”

Bukan ini yang aku mau, aku memang ingin jawaban, namun aku juga ingin Vicky selamat, dan mereka bilang aku hanya bisa memiliki salah satunya.

*FWOO*

Seakan angin tinggi yang bertiup di overpass ini belum membuat suara kami sulit didengar, tiba-tiba suara keras klakson sebuah truk meraung dan mengumumkan kedatangannya dari jalan tol di bawah.

[ _Tunggu dulu..._ ]

Suara itu memberiku sebuah gagasan, gagasan yang aku tidak yakin akan aku sukai, namun aku tahu kalau gagasan ini adalah gagasan bagus dan buruk. Bagus karena jika kami berhasil, pengejar kami akan kehilangan Vicky dan aku, dan buruk karena untuk melakukannya, kamu harus melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim.

“Vicky,” panggilku tanpa berpaling, “kau masih percaya padaku, bukan?”

“...” dia tidak menjawab, namun aku bisa mendengarnya masih menyesuaikan nafas. “Ya.”

Aku bisa mendengar jawabannya di antara suaranya terengah-engah. Jawabannya sama-sama aku inginkan dan tidak aku inginkan, namun aku senang mendengar jawaban itu dibandingkan jawaban lainnya.

“Kalau begitu... tutuplah matamu.”

Overpass ini punya bahu jalan yang sempit, bahu jalan ini dilindungi oleh pembatas jalan yang tingginya hanya setinggi perutku. Tingginya memang cukup untuk menghentikan mobil untuk jatuh, namun mudah untuk dipanjat seseorang.

Vicky tidak menjawab permintaanku tadi, namun tekadku sudah bulat, meski dia tidak menjawab, aku akan tetap membawanya.

Aku menunggu saat yang tepat, aku dengarkan suara angin yang dibuat truk kontainer saat truck itu melintas di jalan bawah. Dan tepat saat Odi dan Darius hanya beberapa langkah lagi dari kami, aku mulai menarik tangan kiri Vicky. Saat aku mulai menariknya, aku melihat kalau kedua matanya sedang tertutup, namun merasakan tarikanku membuat matanya terbuka seketika.

Segera begitu mereka menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan, Odi dan Darius bergegas mendekati kami. Namun tidak butuh lama untuk memanjat pagar pembatas _overpass_ dan menarik Vicky ke atasnya, keraguan sempat tampak di wajahnya.

“Kau percaya padaku, kan?”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku melompat dari _overpass_ ke atas sebuah truk kontainer sambil mencengkram pundak Vicky. Lompatan kami sangat tepat waktu, tidak terlalu cepat maupun terlalu lambat. _Overpass_ itu memang tidaklah tinggi, hanya lima meter untuk jatuh ke atas atap truk yang bisa dengan mudah diredam dengan sebuah _somersault_.

Saat kami mendarat, kami berguling ke kiri untuk melancarkan dan meredam jatuh kami. Manuver ini agak sulit mengingat dalam pelukanku ada Vicky. Meski kami mendarat dengan keras dan membuat kegaduhan, suara lalu lintas dan suara klaksonnya yang keras, membuat supir truk ini tidak menyadari kalau kami sudah ikut menumpang.

Aku coba untuk bangkit, namun Vicky masih mencengkramku dengan erat, membuatku sulit berdiri. Aku harus menopang berat badannya untuk berlutut, yang lucu adalah aku baru sadar betapa ringan dia sebenarnya.

“Sudah tidak apa-apa,” ujarku menenangkannya sambil meraba kedua pipinya, sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang lembab karena ketakutan dengan jempolku. “Kau bisa buka matamu sekarang.”

Begitu dia membuka kedua matanya, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di mola matanya yang bening dan sembab. Dia memang ketakutan, sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata, aku tahu dia tidak suka dipaksa melakukan sesuatu, namun aku harus melakukannya.

“Maafkan aku,” lanjutku menenangkannya, yang dia balas dengan anggukan beruntun.

Sambil masih berlutut, aku berbalik untuk melihat ke arah _overpass_ tempat kami melompat, meski jauh, aku bisa melihat Odi dan Darius masih mengawasi kami, dengan Darius yang masih berbisik ke radionya.

Untuk saat ini, kami masih aman, Vicky dan aku bisa duduk tenang di atas atap kontainer truk dengan tenang, hanya perlu melawan angin yang dilawan truk ini. Saat ini kami menunggu truk ini berhenti atau melambat agar kami bisa turun, namun meski kami sudah melewati beberapa pintu keluar tol, truk ini masih melaju di jalan bebas hambatan, bahkan hingga pemandangan kota berubah menjadi pemandangan jalanan di pesisir laut.

Kami sudah duduk di atas truk ini untuk beberapa saat, aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu, namun aku kira setidaknya sudah dua puluh menit. Ditambah Vicky sudah agak lebih tenang, semenjak kami mendarat, dia hanya bicara dua kali, yang mana terakhir kali dia bilang kalau ada yang harus kami bicarakan nanti.

*BLAM*

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan terdengar dari belakang. Mendengar suara tembakan, aku secara relfeks berbalik, dan objek yang kulihat di belakang truk ini membuat mataku terbelalak.

Karena aku terlalu fokus melihat ke depan, aku tidak menyadari kalau sedan perak yang sejak tadi mengikuti kami sudah menyelinap di belakang truk, lengkap dengan luka-luka yang dideritanya. Di sana tampak Don sedang duduk di jendela pintunya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya dari atap mobil.

Tembakan pertamanya diarahkan kepada Vicky, untungnya dia meleset. Begitu aku sadar kalau mereka sedang mengincarnya, aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk menunduk dan berlindung.

“Tunggu di sini!” perintahku padanya, yang mana dia patuhi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah aku memastikan kalau Vicky sudah aman, aku segera mengeluarkan pistolku dari dalam jaket dan melepas _safety_ nya sebelum aku berdiri. Aku lalu mendekati pinggiran kontainer dan mulai membidik.

*BLAM*

Aku lepaskan sebuah tembakan, namun tembakanku mengenai atap sedan. Memang tidak sulit untuk membidik Don, namun aku lupa untuk memperhitungkan gerakan mobilnya. Saat aku Aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki bidikanku, sedan perak itu tiba-tiba berbelok ke kiri dan mulai memacu kecepatan.

Sedan perak itu mengerahkan kecepatannya untuk menyusul ke sebelah truk, dan saat mobilnya mencoba untuk menyalip truk, Don tampak sedang memanjat ke atas atapnya.

Aku berjongkok dan merangkak sepanjang pinggiran kiri kontainer karena Don masih mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku sambil berusaha memanjat atap truk.

Begitu dia melompat ke arah kursi depan truk, aku segera bergegas menuju ke arah truk, namun terlambat, Don sudah mendobrak masuk dan masuk ke dalam truk. Melihat itu, aku berlari menuju pojok pinggiran, aku langkahkan kaki kananku begitu aku sampai di pojok dan melompat.

Sebelum aku jatuh, aku jangkau dan kutangkap bagian atas pintu yang terbuka, begitu tubuhku mendarat di atasnya, aku segera memindahkan diri ke dalam truk. Di dalam truk, Don dan supir truk ini sedang bertengkar sengit. Dengan segera aku ikut campur dengan menghantam bagian belakang kepa Don dengan pistolku. Seranganku memang tidak melumpuhkannya, namun sekarang aku sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Sambil menonton Don dan aku berkelahi, supir truk ini berusaha keras untuk mengemudikan truknya di bawah tekanan. Don berbalik dan melayangkan pukulan ke pipi kiriku, aku tidak bisa menangkisnya karena dia sudah menangkap tangan kiriku. Saat dia hampir melayangkan pukulan lagi, aku berhasil menarik tangan kananku dan menggunakannya untuk memukul matanya dengan pistol yang kugenggam.

Seranganku tadi cukup untuk membutakannya, sisanya pun menjadi mudah. Dua kali aku menyerangnya lagi, satu kali di telinganya dan satu kali di hidungnya. Meski menolak untuk pingsan, namun dia sudah tidak bisa menyerang, aku tinggal perlu membuangnya.

Aku pindahkan pistolku ke tangan kiriku dan melilit tangan kananku dengan sabuk pengaman yang sudah tampak tua dan usang, lalu aku mengunci pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku, yang mana aku teruskan dengan menarik tubuhku ke belakang sambil mengangkat tubuh Don, kira-kira seperti suplex, hanya saja dengan posisi terduduk.

Saat aku menarik badanku ke belakang, aku sampai di titik di mana badanku jatuh dari pintu truk, itulah saat di mana aku melepaskan cengkramanku dari pinggang Don. Sementara tangan kananku yang terlilit sabuk pengaman mencegahku jatuh, Don terlempar keluar dan jatuh keras ke atas aspal.

Sebelum aku bisa memulihkan keseimbanganku, aku gagal menyadari sedan perak yang sudah menungguku di sebelah truk. Saat aku melihatnya, mobil itu sudah membanting setir ke kanan mencoba menghantamku dengan bodinya, meski hanya sekejap mata, aku berhasil menarik tangan kiriku dan menarik pelatuk senjataku.

*BLAM*

Pistolku memuntahkan sebuah peluru, tembakanku mengenai ban kanan depan sedan perak. Bannya itu robek dan meletus, karena mobilnya masih melaju cepat saat bannya tertembak, mobil itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Marco, pengemudinya, mencoba menyeimbangkan mobilnya dengan mengerem, namun bukannya berhenti, mobil yang dikendarainya itu justru tergelincir. Mobilnya terus menggelincir sampai masuk di antara roda-roda kontainer truk.

Sedan perak itu mulai remuk tergerus roda-roda kontainer yang berputar, namun pada satu titik, mobil itu tersangkut di bawah roda-rodanya. Kontainer truk kehilangan traksi dan mulai menggelincir ke kiri. Karena aku tidak tahu apa supir truk bisa mengendalikan truknya, aku pun terdorong untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Aku coba untuk mengangkat badanku namun gagal untuk menggapai sesuatu sebagai penopang, bahkan pintu yang membuka terus menghindari jangkauanku saat aku mencoba untuk menggapainya. Saat aku mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan diriku, aku teringat pada sebuah hal penting yang terlupakan; Vicky.

Terdorong dengan pikiran itu, aku mengerahkan kekuatanku dan menarik diriku ke atas dengan bergantung pada sabuk pengaman yang melilit tangan kananku. Saat aku mencoba memanjat, sedan perak itu akhirnya terlindas keenam roda belakang kontainer, guncangannya membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Mengetahui truknya sudah kehilangan jangkarnya, supir truk pun mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan truknya, namun truk dan kontainernya sudah terlalu terteuk untuk seimbang, bahkan meski truknya sudah berhasil melaju lurus, kontainernya masih selip dan sekarang menjadi sebuah beban.

Saat aku terjatuh, sabuk pengamannya sedikit robek, namun setiap detiknya aku bergelantungan di ujungnya, berat badanku membuat robekannya melebar. Lagi, aku mencoba menarik diriku naik, kali ini perlahan supaya aku tidak menumpukan terlalu banyak beban di sabuk pengaman. Namun sebelum aku bisa berdiri, sabuk pengaman itu putus.

Aku terjatuh dan menghantam jalan, melewati celah antara roda kontainer yang masih tergelincir. Saat tubuhku mendarat, aku sempat menggelinging beberapa kali sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran.

< _..._ >

< _..._ >!

Sebuah suara yang akrab membangunkanku, membantuku meraih kesadaran sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam ke jurang bawah sadarku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, pandanganku begitu kabur dan tidak jelas, namun sebuah nama terukir jelas dalam benakku; Vicky.

“Vicky...” panggilku lemah sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

Aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, pipi dan tanganku berdarah dari luka lecet yang kudapat saat bergulingan di jalan. Beberapa sendi tulangku juga serasa membengkak, namun aku coba untuk setidak mungkin menghiraukan luka-lukaku.

“Vicky!” aku memanggil lagi, kali ini setelah aku berdiri dan dengan suara lantang.

Pemandangan di sekitarku benar-benar memiriskan, sedan perak yang tadi mengejarku sudah terbalik beberapa meter di belakangku sementara truk kontainer yang kutumpangi sedang bermain keseimbangan di atas pinggiran jalan tol setelah setengah bagian kontainernya menabrak dan terperosok ke jurang. Bahkan setelah pandanganku pulih, aku masih tidak bisa menemukan Vicky.

“Theodore!”

Sayup-sayup, aku bisa mendengar seseorang mendengarku. Suara itu bukanlah suara yang mencegahku pinsan, lagipula, suara itu memanggilku dengan namaku saat ini. Meski demikian, suara itu juga terdengar akrab.

[ _Vicky?_ ]

“Vicky?!”

“Theodore!”

Setelah panggilan kedua, aku bisa memastikan dari mana suara itu datang, dan setelah berbalik, aku tahu aku harus segera menyelamatkannya.

Dari kontainer yang sedang terperosok ke jurang, aku bisa mendengar suara Vicky memanggil namaku. Aku tidak butuh panggilan ketiga untuk membuatku berlari ke atas truk yang sedang bermain keseimbangan itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dari luka-lukaku, aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arah truk. Begitu mencapainya, dengan panik aku memanjat hidung truk dan mengacuhkan supirnya yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas setirnya sampai aku mencapai atap truknya. Dari sana, aku berjalan tanpa mengangkat kaki dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menambah berat pada bagian yang sudah terperosok.

“Vicky!”

“...Theodore!”

Tidak salah lagi, suara Vicky memang datang dari ujung truk yang menggantung.

[ _Tidak, tidak, tidak..._ ]

Aku tiarap dan merayap untuk mendekati pingirannya, dari pinggiran itu aku bisa melihat kalau Vicky sedang bergantung di gagang pintu kontainer.

Untungnya, gagang pintu kontainer itu hanya bisa dibuka jika gagangnya diputar ke atas, jadi aku tidak perlu takut Vicky membebani gagang pintunya.

“Theodore—”

“Raih tanganku!”

Sudah jelas apa yang harus kulakukan, aku jatuhkah tanganku ke bawah pinggiran, dengan susah payah merenggangkannya supaya bisa menjangkau Vicky, namun masih ada satu jengkal lagi sampai aku bisa menjangkaunya.

“Kau bisa memanjat?”

*KRAANK*

Dia menggeleng ketakutan, dan sejujurnya, mendengar suara metal tergesek seperti itu membuatku ketakutan juga, semakin lama aku berada di pinggiran ini, semakin kontainer ini memiring. Aku tahu aku tidak punya waktu banyak, karena itu aku merayap lebih dalam ke pinggiran dan menjangkau lebih jauh, namun aku masih belum bisa menggapainya.

[ _Sabukku!_ ]

Aku ingat kalau aku bisa menambah jangkauanku dengan sabukku. Dengan panik aku menarik badanku ke atas dan melepas sabuk celanaku sementara kontainer ini terus memiring perlahan. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku melepaskan sabuk celanaku dan melilitkannya ke tangan kananku, setelah mengenggamnya dengan erat, aku berlutut di pinggiran dan menjatuhkan ujung lain sabukku kepada Vicky.

“Ambil itu!”

“Theodore...”

“Jangan bicara! Ambil!”

“Percuma, pergilah.”

Di antara matanya yang lembab karena ketakutan, hidung dan pipinya yang tampak menahan tangis, dan bibirnya yang gemetaran, dia memalsukan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat manis namun juga kubenci.

“Jangan bilang itu! Tambil sabukku!”

Aku terus memaksanya karena nyaris semua bagian kontainer sudah terperosok ke dalam jurang, satu-satunya yang yang mencegah kontainer ini jatuh adalah kait yang menahan kontainer ke truk.

“Tidak apa-apa, pergilah.”

“Tidak!”

“Pergilah! Atau kita berdua akan mati!”

Semakin lama dia bicara, semakin dalam kontainer ini tenggelam. Aku bisa melihat kalau tangannya mulai lemas, bahkan beberapa jarinya mengeluarkan darah, namun dia masih berusaha bertahan.

Dia bergantung seperti itu untukku, dia tidak ingin bayangan terakhir dirinya yang kukenang adalah saat dia sudah tidak bernyawa, terutama saat dia tahu kalau aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya.

“Terima kasih.”

Entah kenapa aku malah mengucapkan terima kasih, namun sepertinya dia paham. Senyuman palsu di wajahnya terus melebar sebelum akhirnya pecah, aku mengambil nafas dalam sebelum aku berdiri dan berpaling, meninggalkanya sendiri.

Kontainer ini sudah miring di luar keseimbangan, mengetahui ini, aku bergegas berlari menuju kepala truk. Saat aku mencapai pinggiran kontainer, aku melompat dan mendarat di atap truk, sisanya mudah, aku hanya perlu menuruni hidung truk.

Saat aku mendarat di tanah keras, aku berbalik dan mengamati dengan tidak berdaya bagaimana truk itu terjatuh. Tidak lama kemudian truk itu terjun ke dalam jurang, aku tidak melihatnya terjadi, namun aku bisa mendengar suara truk itu beradu dengan air laut di dasar jurang.


	9. ε - Undangan (Bagian Pertama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

_24 Juni 2010_

_Pinggiran kota Mombasa_

_09.08_

“ _Pergilah! Atau kita berdua akan mati!_ ”

Ujarnya dengan penuh keputusasaan, untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu rasanya dipaksa melakukan sesuatu, dan aku tidak suka rasanya.

Sebuah senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya kala itu, seperti sebuah pelangi di kala hujan, pemandangannya indah namun menyakitkan.

Gambar-gambar itu kini sudah terukir dalam ingatanku, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa melupakannya, bahkan saat ini, saat aku sedang melangkah mendekati sedan perak yang sudah hancur yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini.

Di tangan kananku ada sebuah pistol, saat aku terjatuh dari truk, aku kehilangan senjataku, namun aku masih menyimpan satu lagi di dalam jaketku, peluru-peluru di dalamnya cukup untuk meluapkan amarahku dan sudah kulepaskan _safety_ nya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku tidak sanggup membendung kemarahanku ini.

Dari pintu mobil yang sudah terbalik itu, sesosok berlumuran darah tampak berjuang untuk keluar. Dia merangkak dengan menarik seluruh tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya, pundak kanannya tampak kaku sementara lengan kanannya terseret seperti ular mati. Nyaris seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali tangan kiri dan lehernya tampak lumpuh.

Setelah sampai cukup dekat, aku berhenti. Dengan penuh kebencian aku memandang ke bawah ke arah belatung merayap yang sedang mempertahankan hidupnya hingga tangan kirinya menyentuh kaki kananku, menyadari keberadaanku, dia berhenti dan menengadah ke atas.

Dia menaikkan matanya setinggi mungkin hingga matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dengan jijik aku menatapnya, saat ini, akulah yang berkuasa penuh menentukan hidup atau mati dirinya.

“Tolong... Aku...”

“Diam,” bungkamku dengan nada dingin, “apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?”

“Kami hanya... diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu... setelah kau melumpuhkan tim Odi,” jawabnya menderita; tersedak udara, darah, dan ludahnya sendiri di antara kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

“Bagaimana dengan perintah ‘tidak ada saksi’? Bagaimana dengan semua orang yang menyaksikan aksi kita hari ini? Apa kalian akan membunuh mereka juga?”

“Uhuk, uhuk,” Marco terbatuk-batuk saat mencoba bernafas melalui hidungnya sampai dia harus bernafas melalui mulutnya, mungkin tenggorokannya patah, hingga membuatnya kesulitan berbicara, “ini semua... salahmu.”

“...”

“Jika saja kau... Seandainya kau tidak... menghampirinya hari itu—”

“JANGAN BICARA SEAKAN AKULAH YANG SALAH—”

“DIA ITU SAKSI!”

Marco menjerit, melepaskan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan dalam satu kali nafas sebelum aku bisa selesai meneriakinya. Meski dia sudah tidak berdaya, namun teriakannya berhasil membungkamku beberapa saat.

“Dia itu saksi... Dia melakukan kontak... Dia tahu... keberadaanmu... Itulah syarat-syarat... untuk seorang... saksi.”

“Keberadaanku? Apa hubungan keberadaanku dengan diri—”

“KAU ITU PEMBUNUH, LETNAN!” jeritnya lagi, “saat kau menjadi... seorang pembunuh... wajar saja... saat ada yang... tahu tentang dirimu... mereka harus... dihabisi.”

Kata-kata itu lagi, di antara tarikan nafasnya, adalah sebuah pernyataan yang terus kudengar. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, namun mereka bisa dengan yakin menyebutku seorang pembunuh.

Sejauh ini, aku sudah melihat apa saja yang aku bisa, dan memang kemampuanku ini bukanlah kemampuan orang biasa. Bahkan salah satu mimpiku menunjuk ke kesimpulan yang sama, aku ini terlatih, namun setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tahu dengan pasti kalau aku bukanlah orang yang bisa merenggut nyawa dengan mudah.

“Ulangi kata-katamu.”

Lagi, setelah bisa meyakinkan diriku pagi ini, emosi kembali menguasaiku. Kali ini, amarah menguasi tangan kananku, mengarahkan pistol yang kugenggam ke arah kepala Marco, sementara rasa kehilangan merundungi pandanganku.

[ _Aku pembunuh._ ]

[ _Aku pembunuh._ ]

[ _Aku pembunuh._ ]

“Kau...”

Ujar Marco dengan yakin, meski di tengah derita.

“...adalah...”

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan jeda di tiap katanya. Genangan air mata tampak terlihat di kedua matanya, namun dia terus memaksa memancing amarahku.

“...seorang...”

Sebelum dia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, dia menarik nafas dan menahannya. Dunia seakan berhenti, membuatku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara Marco.

“...pembun—”

*BLAM*

Dengan nafas yang sudah ditahannya, dia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Namun sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah selongsong peluru terlepas dari _chamber_ pistolku setelah aku menarik pelatuknya. Peluru yang dimuntahkan pistolku bersarang tepat di atas mata kanannya, sebelum otaknya mematikan diri, refleksnya sempat bekerja, dengan tanpa hasil menarik kepalanya ke belakang meredam laju peluru.

[ _Darah pertama yang kutumpahkan._ ]

Setelah kepalanya jatuh tak bernyawa ke atas aspal, darah mulai mengucur keluar dari lukanya. Sebuah genangan merah segera terbentuk, namun sebelum genangan itu menyebar mengenai sepatu kananku, aku sudah meninggalkannya.

Merasa puas, aku kelilingi sedan perak yang sudah terbalik lewat bagian depannya. Di baliknya ada antrian-antrian kendaraan, setidaknya empat barisan mobil mengisi ketiga ruas jalan tol. Dengan pincang, aku mendekati sebuah konvertibel hitam karena tampaknya mobil itulah mobil tercepat di antara mobil-mobil yang ada di barisan terdepan. Sembari mendekat, beberapa supir mobil-mobil itu mencaci-makiku, namun aku bisa membungkam mereka dengan mengarahkan pistolku ke arah mereka.

Pemilik konvertibel hitam hanya bisa berjalan mundur perlahan dengan kedua tangan terangkat saat aku mendekati pintu supir mobilnya dengan pistol terarah ke wajahnya. Supir-supir lain yang mengelilingiku mencoba membela diri, namun saat pistolku kuarahkan ke arah mereka, mereka mengurungkan niat mereka.

Untungnya si pemilik meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam, bahkan mesinnya masih menyala. Setelah memasuki mobil dan menutup pintunya, aku segera menginjak gas dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat aku melewati jalan rusak itu untuk terakhir kali, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengingat saat-saat terakhirku dengan Vicky. Lucunya mengingat saat itu meredakan amarahku, namun membuat kesedihan dalam diriku terasa semakin kuat.

Aku teringat dengan kebaikannya kala itu, dia memang bukan siapa-siapa, dia bahkan bukan sosok putih yang kuimpikan, namun kehilangannya membuatku merasa sesakit ini.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Marco ada benarnya, semua ini memang salahku. Jika aku memang seorang pembunuh, maka jalan yang kulalui pastilah penuh dengan perangkap seperti ini, aku tidak boleh membiarkan diriku dikuasai emosi, aku tidak bisa semudah itu mempercayai orang lain.

Pemandangan jalanan yang sepi tidak lama tampak kabur, hal pertama yang terpikir olehku adalah kalau aku sedang bermimpi, namun tidak demikian. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan dari luka-lukaku terasa sangat nyata, tidak peduli seberapa besar harapanku, aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Setelah aku sentuh mata kiriku, aku baru sadar kalau rasa sakit di hatiku sudah membuatku menangis dengan diam. Aku sama sekali tidak terisak menangis, namun air mata hanya mulai menetes keluar dari mataku, mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan aku yang menangis, namun bagian diriku yang tidak kuketahui.

Merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri, aku mengusap kering air mataku itu dan mencoba menenangkan diri, untungnya jalanan ini sepi hanya ada aku seorang, aku jadi tidak perlu cemas kalau-kalau aku menabrak sesuatu. Dan karena aku masih berada di pinggiran kota, aku tidak yakin aku akan segera menemukan pintu keluar.

[ _Tidak mungkin..._ ]

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menelusuri jalan tol ini beberapa saat sambil mencari pintu keluar, tidak sengaja aku mengintip ke arah cermin belakang. Dari sana aku menemukan sebuah mobil lain selain mobilku, mobil itu tampak akrab namun sempat kulupakan. Mobil itu adalah SUV merah yang Vicky dan aku tinggalkan saat kami melompat dari atas _overpass_.

Setelah sejauh ini, aku masih belum berhasil kabur dari cengkraman mereka, SUV itu mendekat dengan sangat cepat. Mobil yang kukendarai memang cepat, namun sayangnya, transmisinya otomatis. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya mengebut lebih cepat daripada yang sedang mobil ini kerahkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai SUV itu berhasil mengejarku, dia bahkan berhasil menghantam bagian belakang mobilku. Karena itulah saat dia akan melakukannya lagi, aku menghindar ke kiri lalu kembali menyilang ke kanan untuk menghalau kejaran mereka.

SUV itu mencoba menyalipku beberapa kali, namun tiap kali dia mencoba, aku pindahkan mobilku tepat ke hadapan mereka hingga mereka tidak bisa menyalip. Sejauh ini aku berhasil mencegah mereka menyalip mobilku.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, jendela pintu penumpangnya mulai turun, sebuah sosok lalu tampak keluar dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya, dia adalah Odi.

Kemunculannya menjelaskan kenapa laju SUV itu tampak berbeda, dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, kali ini SUV itu tampak lebih agresif.

Melihat Odi mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah mobilku, aku geser mobilku ke kiri untuk membuatnya kesulitan mengunciku. Namun tiap kali aku melakukannya, Darius, yang mengemudikan SUV itu, juga mengikutiku bergeser ke kanan, memberikan Odi jangkauan bidik yang lebih jelas.

Untungnya, sebelum aku mencapai pembatas tengah jalan dan kehabisan tempat untuk bergeser, aku sudah bisa melihat kalau pintu keluar jalan tol sudah tidak jauh di depan.

Aku mencoba untuk membuat ruang sesempit mungkin sebelum aku mengambil belokan ke pintu keluar supaya aku bisa menjebak SUV untuk berpikir kalau aku tidak akan mengambil pintu keluar ini, jadi saat aku nyaris melewati pintu keluarnya, aku mengambil tikungan tajam dengan membanting setir ke kiri, membuat SUV terlambat berbelok sementara aku mengambil turunan pintu keluar. Karena tidak ada kendaraan lain di jalan tol tadi, maka manuverku ini hanya memberiku sedikit waktu.

Turunan ini menuju ke sebuah terowongan di bawah jalan tol, di mana setelahnya terowongan itu mengarah ke jalan raya di daerah kota bawah. Untuk sesaat aku mencari tahu ke mana aku harus pergi, namun sebelum aku bisa menyusun rencana, SUV itu sudah kembali muncul di belakangku.

Melihat SUV itu sudah mulai mengejarku lagi, aku dengan acuh mengambil jalanan yang megawah ke kanan, rencanaku pada awalnya adalah untuk kabur dari mereka dan melarikan diri menggunakan kereta, namun aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan karena sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana stasiun keretanya. Jadi untuk sekarang, aku akan berimprovisasi.

Tidak seperti di jalan tol, jalanan kota bawah ini diisi oleh banyak kendaraan, mobil-mobil lain juga ikut menggunakan jalanan ini. Lalu tidak seperti taksi yang kukendarai sebelumnya, ditambah keadaanku saat ini, aku mengalami kesulitan untuk menguasai jalanan.

*BLAM*

*BLAM*

Odi melepaskan dua tembakan dari arah, satu tembakannya mengenai bagian belakang mobilku sementara satunya mendarat di aspal. Dia tampak sedang mencoba menembak ban kendaraanku.

Untungnya mobil yang kukendarai ini terbilang rendah sementara mobil yang mereka kendarai terbilang tinggi. Selama aku tidak memberikan mereka celah dari samping, dia akan kesulitan menembaki banku.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tingkat kesulitan menghalau SUV itu sudah meningkat; pertama, gaya mengemudi Darius jauh lebih agresif dibandingkan Odi. Kedua, mobil yang kukendarai memiliki transmisi automatik, ini merupakan batasan antara kecepatan dan kendali. Dan ketiga, karena aku terluka cukup parah, aku tidak bisa mengemudi selincah sebelumnya.

Jika aku tidak ingin terkejar, aku harus menciptakan rintangan, dan cara paling mudahnya adalah membuat keributan dan kekacauan. Jika aku menggunakan cara itu, mungkin akan ada korban. Aku memang tidak suka, tapi aku harus membuat SUV itu kesulitan mengejarku.

Sambil masih mencoba segala yang kubisa untuk melarikan diri, aku bisa melihat kesempatan pertamaku di persimpangan berikutnya. Lampu lalu lintas untuk jalanan ini masih merah sementara lampu lalu lintas untuk jalangan yang menimpangi jalanan ini masih hijau, kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu lalang dari kanan dan kiri. Aku pikir jika aku bisa menyalip di antara mobil-mobil itu, aku bisa mendapatkan waktu.

Dengan kemantapan yang kudapat setelah menarik nafas dalam, aku menginjak pedal gas sedalam munkin, kecepatan mobil konvertibel hitam ini naik dengan perlahan dan semakin kecepatannya naik, semakin berat tarikannya, namun begitu mobil ini mencapai kecepatan tertingginya, kecepatannya cukup untuk membuatku tetap memimpin.

Saat aku nyaris mencapai persimpangan, aku bergeser dengan tiba-tiba ke ruas kanan jalan, SUV itu sudah bisa membaca rencanaku dan juga ikut bergeser ke kanan. Saat kedua mobil kami sedang berpacu di jalur kanan, sebuah mobil lain masuk ke jalur ini dari arah berlawanan, melihat ini, aku langsung menekan klakson mobilku dan membiarkannya berbunyi senyaring mungkin untuk memperingatkan supir mobil di depan. Pengemudi mobil itu mengindahkan peringatanku dengan berblok tajam ke atas trotoar dan membiarkan dirinya menabrak dinding sebuah bangunan.

Karena aku sudah membunyikan klaksonku terlalu dini, trafik kendaraan persimpangan menyadari kedatangan kami, beberapa dari mereka menginjak rem sebelum melintasi persimpangan. Namun rencanaku belum gagal, di tengah persimpangan, masih ada dua mobil yang belum mengamankan diri.

Kedua mobil itu masih saling melintasi satu sama lain, jika perkiraanku tepat, aku akan punya cukup ruang untuk lewat. Tanpa menurunkan kecepatan, aku terus melaju, sementara jarakku antara kedua mobil itu terus menyusut, mereka kian membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin lebar.

Seperti kulit pisang, aku berhasil lewat di celah antara kedua mobil itu dengan mulus sambil menahan nafas. Meski demikian, aku yakin kalau bagian kiri mobilku sempat menyerempet bagian belakang mobil yang menuju ke kiri.

Saat aku melintasi persimpangan, aku kembali masuk ke jalur kanan dan memacu mobilku di jalur yang lumayan kosong. Mengetahui seberapa sulitnya aku lewat tadi, aku kira aku punya waktu untuk santai.

*BRAKK*

Aku terkaget saat menengok ke belakang untuk memeriksa keadaan SUV, SUV itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan untuk menghindari mobil-mobil tadi. SUV itu hanya menerjang bagian belakang sedan hijau yang sedang menuju ke kanan, seperti seekor banteng yang menyeruduk apapun yang ada di jalannya.

Sedan hijau itu terlempar ke udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat atapnya terlebih dahulu ke atas kaca depan mobil yang berada paling depan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Meski dia sudah mengakibatkan kerusakan separah itu, SUV itu terus saja melaju tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Melihat ini, aku segera mengurungkan diri untuk melambat dan justru memperdalam injakanku di pedal gas. Namun tidak peduli seberapa dalam pijakanku, aku masih tidak bisa meninggalkan SUV itu.

Setelah itu, aku belum menemukan kesempatan lgi untuk mengganggu laju sang SUV merah, bahkan sampai jalanan yang kami lalui habis di sebuah pertigaan.

Saat melihat ke cermin belakang, aku tahu kalau keadaanku ini gawat. Dengan sang SUV membuntutiku dari jarak yang amat dekat; hanya kurang dari panjang mobil lain namun jarak itu belum bisa dikejarnya, akan tidak aman jika aku berbelok.

Aku tahu ada sebuah gang di antara dua rumah susun di seberang pertigaan, namun sayangnya gang itu tidak cukup luas untuk dilewati mobilku. Jika saja cukup, aku bisa melarikan diri lewat sana.

Bagaimanapun, aku sudah kehabisan pilihan; aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil taruhan untuk berbelok kecuali jika aku ingin menghantam dinding rumah susun di seberang pertigaan. Tanpa menghiraukan kendaraan-kendaraan lain, aku belokkan mobilku ke kiri tepat sebelum jalanannya habis.

Sesuai dugaanku, saat aku berbelok ke kiri, aku sudah membuat diriku celaka. Tanpa sebuah jangkar yang mengunci perputaran mobilku pada sebuah radius terkecil, sangat tidak mungkin untuk berbelok tanpa menurunkan kecepatan. Saat mobilku terseok ke kiri, bagian belakang mobilku adalah sasaran empuk untuk diguncang. Dengan sedikit dorongan, SUV itu berhasil membuat mobilku oleng.

Menggas ataupun mengerem sama sekali tidak membantu menghentikan putaran mobil ini yang seperti gasing, mobilku sempat membuat putaran penuh sebelum sisi kanannya menabrak dinding sebuah bangunan.

Perputarannya sempat membuatku pusing, namun di bawah tekanan seperti ini, otakku masih bisa berfungsi optimal. Segera aku lepaskan sabuk pengamanku dari kaitnya dan pindah ke kursi penumpang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobil lewat pintu kiri.

Begitu aku keluar, aku menemukan kalau SUV itu juga membanting setir ke kanan setelah melempar mobilku keluar jalan, hingga dia sendiri menabrak dinding sebuah bangunan lain.

Tidak sepertiku, mereka tidak bangkit secepat diriku, namun tidak lama kemudian aku melihat kalau pintu supir mulai terbuka. Mereka akan mulai mengejarku lagi.

Aku coba untuk melihat ke sekitar, seandainya aku bisa menemukan kendaraan lain, aku bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri, namun selain kami, tidak ada kendaraan lain di jalanan ini. Ini artinya aku harus lari.

Namun aku tidak bisa hanya lari, jika aku melarikan diri di jalanan ini, aku akan berada di tempat terbuka. Karena itulah bukannya berlari menjauhi mereka, aku justru berlari ke arah mereka.

Di antara aku dan mereka, ada sebuah gang kecil di antara dua bangunan. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan masuk ke gang itu tepat sebelum Darius bisa berbalik dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku.

*BLAM*

Sambil menyusuri gang, aku keluarkan senjataku dan mengawasi ujung gang di belakangku. Segera aku melepaskan tembakan begitu aku melihat Darius hampir mengikuti ke gang ini. Tembakanku tidak mengenainya, namun cukup untuk memaksanya bersembunyi.

Gang ini terlalu panjang untuk dilalui sebelum mereka bisa mengejar atau menembakiku, maka aku pun segera mencoba membuka pintu belakang sebuah bangunan di kiriku begitu aku melihatnya.

Begitu kuputar gagangnya, aku menemukan kalau pintu itu terkunci. Sudah terlambat untuk melanjutkan berlari, aku kira aku akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mendobraknya.

*BLAM*

Aku tembakkan lagi pistolku saat aku melihat Darius sedang mengintip dari belakang pojokan, tembakanku mengirimnya kembali ke persembunyiannya sementara aku menendangi kunci pintu ini.

Pintu itu cukup kokoh, butuh empat kali tendangan sampai aku berhasil mendobraknya, namun meski demikian, aku kira luka-lukaku membuat seranganku agak melemah. Segera setelah pintu itu terbuka paksa, aku memasukinya dan mulai berlari lagi.

Tanpa tahu arah tujuanku, aku lari menyusuri ruang belakang ini sampai aku menemukan sebuah ruang yang tampak seperti dapur. Aku terus memeriksa rumah susun yang sedang ditinggalkan ini lewat tiap koridornya, melewati koridor depan di mana ada sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua, dan ruang-ruang lain hingga akhirnya aku menyadari kalau selain pintu depan dan pintu belakang tempatku masuk, tidak ada jalan keluar lain.

Sambil berdiri tanpa tahu harus ke mana, aku bisa melihat dari jendela ruang keluarga yang mengarah ke jalanan kalau Odi sedang mendekati pintu depan dengan senjata di kedua tangannya. Aku tidak melihat Darius bersamanya, dan karena Darius tadi mengikutiku ke gang, aku yakin Darius pasti sudah menungguku di ruang belakang.

Aku sudah memerangkap diriku sendiri, aku tidak melihat ada jalan lain, satu-satunya tempat yang belum kuperiksa adalah di atas. Namun meskipun aku memeriksanya, aku tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar.

Tapi sepertinya pemikiranku itu tidak benar, aku kira aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar. Tanpa memikirkan rencanaku, aku langsung keluar dari ruang keluarga dan segera menuju ke tangga.

“Sial!”

Sumpahku saat aku menemukan Darius menyelinap di koridor dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Untungnya sebelum dia bisa menembak, aku sudah menarik diriku mundur kembali ke ruang keluarga dan sembunyi di balik dinding.

Setelah tahu kehadirannya, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Langkah kakinya amat samar, tersamarkan oleh lantai yang ditutupi karpet, jelas saja aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya tadi. Dia masih mendekat, meski dia membuatku tegang, dia juga memberiku waktu untuk menyesuaikan nafas.

Dengan kedua tanganku menggenggam gagang pistolku, aku menunggu kemunculannya, aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya di balik dinding tempatku bersandar. Dan segera begitu kepalanya muncul di kusen pintu, aku ayunkan tangan kananku ke arah wajahnya, mencoba menghantamnya dengan punggung tanganku.

*KLEP*

Tanpa diduga, dia menangkis seranganku dengan menangkap pergelangan tanganku dengan tangan kirinya sebelum punggung tanganku bisa menyentuh wajahnya, dia sudah memperhitungkan seranganku. Cengkramannya amat sangat erat, tidak peduli seberapa kuat aku menarik tanganku, tanganku tidak bisa bebas, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengguncang tangannya.

Wajah _Neandhertal_ nya yang tidak berekspresi tidak membuatku takut, namun tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol perlahan naik terarah ke pinggangku membuatku takut. Aku harus segera bergerak jika aku tidak ingin dihantam dengan tembakan fatal.

Begitu aku menyadarinya, aku lepaskan cengkramanku dan menjatuhkan pistol di tangan kananku. Seraya pistolnya jatuh, aku melengkah ke kiri sementara tangan kananku masih dicengkram oleh Darius. Dengan tangan kiriku, aku dengan sigap menangkap pistolku sebelum pistolku bisa jatuh ke lantai dan segera mengarahkannya ke arah wajahnya.

Melihat manuverku, Darius melepaskan cengkramannya dan menampar pistolku dengan tangan kirinya hingga pistolku lepas dari genggamanku. Aku sudah menduga gerakannya, aku tidak butuh melihat ke mana pistolku terbuang, sementara perhatiannya teralikan, aku ayunkan tangan kananku untuk merebut pistol yang dia genggam.

Secepat kilat aku merampas pistolnya, namun sebelum aku bisa mengarahkannya, dia menendang dada kananku dengan keras. Tendangannya mendorongku ke belakang hingga punggung kakiku menabrak sebuah sandaran kaki dan terjengkakng ke belakang. Tendangannya juga membuatku kehilangan senjataku.

Saat aku terjatuh, aku segera membungkukkan badanku, sehingga saat punggungku menyentuh lantai, aku bisa berguling ke belakang dan kembali berdiri dengan cepat. Setelah aku bisa berdiri, aku baru sadar betapa nyerinya pundakku.

Masih belum bisa meredakan rasa nyerinya, aku lalu melihat Darius mendekatiku. Dia menendang sandaran kaki itu ke arahku, karena aku tidak menduga serangannya, sandaran kursinya mengenai wajahku dan mendorongku ke belakang. Jika tidak ada sofa di belakangku, aku mungkin sudah terjerembab ke lantai.

Tanpa melambat dan sementara aku tidak bisa menghindar, Darius melanjutkan serangannya dengan memukul pelipis kananku, pukulannya sangat keras hingga membuatku terhempas ke atas sofa. Begitu aku menyandarkan punggungku ke atas sofa, dia menekan dadaku dan memukuli wajahku.

Pukulan demi pukulan dia jatuhkan ke sisi-sisi wajahku tanpa aku bisa menahan, sementara pandanganku mulai mengabur, aku terus meraba-raba mencari apapun itu yang bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata. Tinju-tinju terus menghujani wajahku sementara aku masih mencari, rasa sakitnya terus terasa sampai wajahku seperti mati rasa, hingga akhirnya tangan kananku menyentuh sesuatu, sebuah objek yang terasa kurus, tinggi, dan licin di atas meja kecil di samping sofa.

Aku segera menutup mataku setelah aku menangkap objek itu dan menghantamkannya ke ke pelipis kiri Darius. Objek itu pecah berantakan, bahkan pecahannya sempat jatuh ke wajahku saat objek itu mendarat di wajah Darius. Hanya setelah aku membuka mataku barulah aku sadari kalau aku baru saja menghantamnya dengan sebuah vas bunga.

Dia tidak berteriak kesakitan, namun dia berjalan mundur terbungkuk dan memegang bagian kiri wajahnya. Meski pandanganku masih kabur, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menghabisinya.

Sebagian dari diriku ingin membunuhnya, namun pandanganku masih terlalu samar untuk mencari senjata-senjata yang terjatuh. Maka aku memilih untuk mendekatinya, hanya ingin membuatnya pingsan dan mengutamakan pelarianku.

Pertama, aku jatuhkan vas di tanganku lalu mendekatinya. Begitu aku cukup dekat, aku angkat badannya dengan mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Kedua, dengan penuh amarah, aku terus menghantam pelipisnya berulang kali. Namun meski sudah melayangkan banyak pukulan, dia masih menolak untuk tumbang, aku tidak mengira akan butuh langkah ketiga, tapi tiga, aku menampar kedua kupingnya dengan telapak tertekuk penuh dengan udara.

Sementara kompas internalnya kacau, aku menjatuhkannya dengan menendang lutut kirinya. Dia terhuyung ke depan, namun sebelum dia jatuh ke atasku, aku menghindar ke kiri dan membiarkan wajahnya menghantam meja kopi dan membuat permukaan kacanya hancur berkeping-keping, membuat suara nyaring, sebelum akhirnya terguling tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

Aku bisa mendengarnya mengerang lemah; dia masih hidup, tapi aku tidak harus menghabisinya.

*BRAKK*

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara keras bisa terdengar dari arah pintu depan; pintu depannya sudah didobrak. Suara itu adalah aba-abaku untuk lari. Segera aku berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju ke arah tangga.

*BLAM*

Anak tangga demi anak tangga aku tanjaki hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara tembakan menggaung di koridor, membuatku tertegun. Sebuah peluru mendarat di anak tangga, sangat dekat namun gagal mengenaiku. Sesuai dugaanku, Odi sedang berdiri di koridor dengan pistol mengarah padaku.

Sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan tembakan, aku menaikkan kecepatanku, untungnya tidak butuh banyak anak tangga untuk sampai di lantai kedua. 　Begitu saku sampai di lantai kedua aku langsung mengambil belokan untuk sembunyi dan lalu meraba pistol di saku jaketku.

“Sial.”

Aku sudah lupa memungut pistolku di ruang keluarga dan sudah terlambat untuk mengambilnya. Aku coba melihat ke sekitar namun aku tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata atau pun alat pertahanan yang bisa efektif　 melawan senjata jarak jauh.

Sementara memikirkan langkahku berikutnya, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari bawah. Odi sedang mendekat, dan karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa melawan senjata api dari kejauhan; aku memilih untuk kabur. Aku kembali berlari melingkari koridor hingga aku menemukan tangga lagi, aku menaikinya dan mengulangi langkahku lagi hingga aku sampai di atap.

Menggunakan kecepatanku saat memanjat tangga, aku dobrak pintu yang menuju ke atap dengan pundak kiriku. Begitu keluar dari bangunan, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan perlahan memperbaiki padanganku yang kabur hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi dengan sempurna.

*BLAM*

Dari sini aku masih belum tahu harus ke mana, namun mendengar suara tembakan dari bawah memicu badanku untuk panik. Odi tampak berfiri di bawah tangga, untungnya tembakannya tadi tidak mengenai apapun karena aku berdiri agak jauh dari pintu.

Tembakannya memberiku aba-aba untuk mulai berlari, atap bangunan-bangunan ini dipisahkan oleh celah yang tidak lebar atau hanya dipisahkan oleh dinding tinggi yang bisa kupanjat dengan mudah. Aku coba untuk berlari di hadapan sesuatu seperti dinding supaya Odi tidak punya pandangan lurus untuk membidikku.

Beberapa bangunan agaknya lebih tinggi dari yang lain, sementara sisanya ada yang lebih rendah. Ini memberiku keuntungan dan kerugian, dan karena aku baru tahu kalau aku cukup cekatan dalam memanjat, aku bisa mengubah kerugia-kerugian yang ada menjadi keuntunganku.

Odi yang tertembak di kaki beberapa hari lalu jelas mengalami kesulitan mengejarku, sementara batasannya ada di lukanya, batasanku ada di staminaku.

Setelah berlari melewati lebih dari belasan atap bangunan, aku mulai mengalami kesulitan bernafas. Aku tahu aku belum kehilangan Odi, aku kira dia berada setidaknya lima atau enam bangunan di belakangku. Namun saat aku menemukan tempat sembunyi yang bagus, aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah menara air dan mengatur nafas.

*BLAM*

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan bisa terdengar dari kejauhan. Anehnya, tembakan itu berasal berlawanan dari arah Odi datang. Tembakannya tidak datang dari belakangku, namun datang dari sebelah kiriku. Odi tidak mungkin bisa menembak dari sana sesegera ini.

Saat aku mencoba melihat, aku menemukan Darius sedang berdiri di atas sebuah atap bangunan di seberang bangunan tempatku berada. Dia sudah cukup kuat untuk pulih dan sekarang sudah kembali bergabung dalam pengejaran. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengejarku secepat ini, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya memikirkan itu.

Aku kumpulkan dan kerahkan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang masih ada, namun untuk berdiri saja rasanya sangat berat. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat Odi sudah berada sangat dekat, setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin Darius menembak tadi hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

Melihat itu, aku harus memaksa badanku untuk bergerak. Aku masih belum tahu ke mana aku harus pergi, tapi pemandangan di kejauhan memberiku gagasan.

Beberapa bangunan dari tempatku berada, aku bisa melihat sebuah situs konstruksi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Di mana tinggi bangunan-bangunan yang umum di sekitar sana adalah sekitar tiga sampai empat lantai, mereka sedang membangun gedung setinggi enam lantai.

Crane yang berada di puncaknya sedang beroperasi memindahkan material bangunan ke puncaknya, jika aku bisa menyesuaikan ketepatan waktunya, aku kira aku bisa membuat jarak atau bahkan bisa lolos dari kejaran pengejarku. Namun kalau gagal, aku bisa saja mati.

Setelah menyusun rencana, aku mulai berlari ke arah situs konstruksi itu. Odi yang melihatku berlari juga mulai mengambil ancang-ancang sementara Darius masih mencari jalan untuk mengejarku.

Memaksa diriku untuk berlari bukanlah ide bagus, kapasitas paru-paruku dengan cepat terkuras, tidak sampai tiga atap bangunan aku lewati sebelum aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Merasakan sesak seakan dadaku terbakar membuatku menyimpan stamina untuk saat-saat yang paling dibutuhkan, aku pun membiarkan Odi mengejarku.

Hanya dua bangunan lagi sebelum aku bisa mencapai situs konstruksi sementara Odi sudah amat sangat dekat. Aku kira staminaku tidak akan cukup untuk sampai di tujuanku, namun aku sudah terlanjur bertaruh.

Aku tahan nafasku dan kukerahkan sisa stamina yang kumiliki dan mulai berlari. Tidak lama kemudian aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam di dalam kepalaku.

[ _Jangan Sekarang!_ ]

Rasa sakit ini membuatku berhalusinasi, rasa sakitnya membuat ilusi dalam pandanganku, membuatku melihat bangunan tempatku berada dan situs konstruksi seakan terangakat ke langit, mambuat cakrawala seakan menghilang.

Dengan rasa sakit di dalam kepalaku dan _vertigo_ yang tiba-tiba kurasakan, mengerahkan stamina untuk berlari terasa menjadi jauh lebih sulit. Namun meski kecepatanku berkurang, aku belum boleh berhenti. Terutama karena platform yang diangkut crane sudah mulai terangkat jauh dari jangkauanku.

Lebih parahnya, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Odi semakin keras di belakangku. Aku tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu seberapa dekat dia denganku sekarang.

Di antara langkah-langkah terakhirku, aku mengatur langkah agar saat aku melompat, aku akan menolak dengan kakiku yang lebih dominan. Lagi, ini membuatku mengurangi kecepatan, namun begitu langkahku sudah tersusun, aku mulai menambah kecepatan lagi.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi, sekarang platformnya sudah tampak terlalu tinggi untuk bisa diraih meskipun aku melompat, namun kami menolak untuk melambat. Segalanya akan ditentukan saat aku melompat.

“HAAH!”

Saat kaki kananku mendarat di ujung atap, aku menolak sekuat-kuatnya untuk mendorong tubuhku ke atas. Seakan angin tinggi belum membuatku cukup ketakutan, ilusi yang diciptakan pikiranku membuatku seakan sedang melompat di antara dua bangunan di atas awan.

Aku bisa merasakan Odi menyentuh tumitku, namun gagal untuk menangkapnya. Dia juga melompat, meski platformnya sudah jelas terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Lucu, aku tidak perlu meraih platform meskipun platformnya sudah terangkat tinggi. Saat aku merasa aku bisa melangkah di udara, aku sadar kalau aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil.

[ _Apa aku..._ ]

[ _...terbang?_ ]


	10. ε - Undangan (Bagian Kedua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

Segalanya terasa ringan bagiku, aku sempat merasa seperti bisa menyentuh langit, bukan langit dalam ilusi yang dibuat pikiranku, namun langit yang nyata.

Sayangnya, perasaan ini tidak berlangsung lama, sebelum aku mendarat di atas platform dan meraih kabel yang menggantungkan platformnya dari lengan crane, aku melihat ke bawah. Odi, setelah gagal menangkap kakiku, mulai kalah melawan gravitasi.

Saat sedang terjatuh dari lantai empat ke atas tanah, tampak dalam matanya keterkejutan, seperti yang ada dalam mataku, aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

Begitu aku meraih kabel yang menggantungkan platform, tidak hanya ilusi yang kulihat mulai menghilang, aku juga bisa mendengar suara Odi mendarat. Suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, seakan dia tidak mendarat sama sekali. Jatuhnya yang tergolong sunyi itu pun membuatku penasaran ingin melihat ke arah tanah.

Sambil masih menggenggam salah satu dari empat kabel yang bercabang menjaga platform, aku mengintip dari ujung sisinya. Dari sana aku bisa melihat Odi, dan keadaannya tampak lumayan mengerikan.

Punggungnya berbaring di atas sebuah pagar dinding batu yang memisahkan bangunan tempat kami melompat dengan jalanan di belakangnya, pinggangnya terlenting ke belakang akibat mendarat di atas pagar batu. Melihat seberapa tinggi dia terjatuh dan seberapa dalam lentingan punggungnya, aku menebak kalau jatuhnya membuat tulang punggungnya patah, membuatnya tewas seketika.

Aku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan itu terlalu lama, tidak hanya karena pemandangan itu membuatku mual, namun juga karena aku melihat Darius sedang mencoba membidikku dari atas bangunan lain. Melihat itu, aku segera sembunyi di belakang sak-sak bubuk semen yang diangkut platform ini. Namun setelah membidikku beberapa saat, dia tidak jua melepaskan tembakan.

Para pekerja bangunan di dalam konstruksi segera meneriakiku saat mereka menyadari kalau aku ada di platform ini, tidak lama kemudian platformnya berhenti terangkat. Aku sudah memerangkap diriku sendiri, tidak ada jalan keluar dari tempatku berada, kecuali dengan menjatuhkan diriku lima lantai ke atas tanah atau melompat kembali ke atas atap bangunan tempatku datang, dan keduanya punya konsekuensi tersendiri.

[ _Tunggu dulu!_ ]

Ada jalan lain untukku melarikan diri, aku menemukannya setelah tidak sengaja melihat ke atas. Aku bisa memanjat kabel yang menggantungkan platform ini dan menyeberang ke situs konstruksi.

Setelah sadar kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, aku mengintip ke arah Darius, namun dia sudah menghilang dari tempat terakhir aku melihatnya berdiri. Aku mencoba untuk mencarinya, namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

Setelah memastikan kalau aku sudah aman, aku segera meraih kabelnya dan mulai memanjat. Tidak butuh lama sebelum aku mencapai lengan crane. Selain agoraphobia, tidak ada lagi yang mempengaruhi gerakanku. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, aku terus menyusuri lengan crane hingga akhirnya aku sampai di puncak situs konstruksi.

Para pekerja yang kutemukan di puncak situs ini terus menanyaiku berbagai pertanyaan, namun aku tidak menghiraukan mereka, aku hanya terus berjalan lurus sambil menghalau mereka dan menuju ke arah tangga. Sepertinya mereka belum membangun tangga di bangunan ini, aku pun harus menuruni lantai demi lantai menggunakan tangga panjat.

Di tiap lantai yang kuturuni, selalu saja ada pekerja yang menyentakku, beberapa bahkan mencoba menangkapku. Namun tiap kali mereka mencoba, aku terus melepaskan cengkraman mereka dan mendorong mereka, ini membuat mereka sesaat berhenti mencoba menangkapku sebelum mencoba lagi. Namun saat aku sampai di lantai ketiga, mereka mulai mengepungku.

Aku terus mendesak maju dan menembus kepungan mereka, namun melewati mereka menjadi semakin sulit. Aku telah dikepung, pagar betis pekerja bangunan sudah menghentikan laju jalanku. Aku sedikit berharap seandainya aku punya senjata untuk mengancam mereka, namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tarikan di pundak kiriku memaksaku melihat ke belakang.

Karena tidak siap, sebuah tinju mendarat di pelipis kiriku setelah aku menengok ke belakang dengan berpaling ke kiri. Pukulannya mendorongku maju, menjauhi siapa pun itu yang sudah menghantamku, aku pun tersungkur ke atas lantai setelah tidak ada pekerja bangunan yang bersedia menangkapku sebelum terjatuh.

Aku coba melihat ke arah penyerangku, pria berkulit gelap mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek, pria itu ternyata adalah Darius, lengkap dengan sebuah pistol yang diacungkan ke arahku di tangan kanannya. Jadi saat dia menghilang dari atap bangunan tadi, dia sudah ke sini untuk mencegatku.

Melihat Darius membawa senjata api, salah satu pekerja bangunan mencoba menghalaunya dengan melemparkan dirinya ke arah tangan kanan Darius. Namun tidak butuh banyak upaya bagi Darius untuk membebaskan diri dan melemparkannya ke atas lantai.

*BLAM*

*BLAM*

Dua kali Darius melepaskan tembakan ke arah pekerja yang dia lemparkan ke lantai, seketika membunuhnya. Pekerja-pekerja lain segera ketakutan dengan tindakannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Darius hanya menatap mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Segera para pekerja berhamburan pergi, aku tahu Darius akan segera menyerangku lagi, dan mengingat kali terakhir aku berkelahi dengannya, aku tahu ini tidak akan jadi pertarungan yang mudah.

Di antara kaki-kaki para pekerja yang sedang berlarian, aku menyembunyikan diriku seraya merangkak, membuatku sedikit sulit ditemukan, namun secara ironis membuatku kesulitan mengawasi Darius. Aku pun memfokuskan diriku untuk melarikan diri, aku harus sembunyi sebelum para pekerja turun dari lantai ini.

Begitu melihat sebuah dinding di kiriku, aku merangkak ke arahnya dan bersembunyi di belakang dinding, tepat di sebelah tumpukan material bangunan dan alat-alat. Di sana aku mulai menyesuaikan nafas dan memikirkan situasi; dia punya senjata sementara aku tidak punya apa-apa, tapi dia tidak tahu keberadaanku, aku punya kelemahan di sini.

Perlahan-lahan, para pekerja yang berlarian turun menjadi semakin sedikit hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi pekerja di lantai ini. Begitu kesunyian menguasai, aku bisa lebih fokus berpikir. Bahkan membantuku menemukan jawaban atas keadaanku saat ini. Jalan terbaiknya adalah dengan melakukan serangan diam-diam, namun dari suara langkah kakinya di antara kesunyian, aku yakin kalau dia sudah menduganya dengan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Jika demikian, itu berarti aku tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada serangan diam-diam; jalan kedua adalah serangan mendadak, namun bukan serangan dadakan biasa, tapi serangan dadakan dengan umpan. Di kiriku, ada beberapa alat dan material bangunan seperti batu bata dan semen, aku rasa aku bisa memanfaatkannya.

Aku memungut sebuah palu besar dan menggenggamnya di ujung beratnya di tangan kiriku, akan butuh tenaga besar untuk mengayunkannya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Berikutnya, aku memungut sebuah batu bata dan menyusuri dinding ke kiri hinnga aku sampai di ujung dinding, dari sana aku mengintip dan menemukan kalau Darius sedang memeriksa tiap dinding dengan berhati-hati.

Saat Darius sedang memeriksa dinding di ujung ruangan, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Perlahan aku menyelinap di belakangnya, dengan sebuah palu di tangan kiriku dan sebuah batu bata di tangan kananku. Ruangan ini terlalu besar untuk dilewati sebelum dia berbalik, dan demikian, begitu Darius hendak berbalik, aku menarik tangan kananku ke belakang, mempersiapkan diri untuk melempar.

Begitu Darius menyadari keberadaanku namun sebelum dia bisa mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku, aku sudah mengayunkan tangan kananku dan melemparkan batu bata ke arahnya. Aku mengarahkan lemparanku ke kepalanya atau setidaknya badannya, namun lemparanku terlalu lemah akibat luka-luka yang kuderita, terutama di pundak kananku. Bukannya mengenai badannya, batu bata itu mendarat di paha kiri Darius.

Meski meleset dari sasaranku, lemparanku ternyata berakibat efektif, Darius terpeleset hingga jatuh ke lutut kirinya. Meski demikian, dia mengabaikan posisinya dan terus mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku dengan satu tangan. Melihat itu, aku pun mendekat maju dengan palu di kedua tanganku, saat aku tinggal dua langkah lagi darinya, aku tarik palunya ke kanan, membangun momentum, dan ketika aku mengambil langkah terakhir, aku mengayunkan kepala palunya ke arah tangan Darius.

Kepala palunya mengenai tangan kanannya sebelum dia bisa menarik pelatuknya, bahkan mungkin aku sempat mengenai jari-jarinya. Pistolnya terlempar ke kiriku dan mendarat di ujung ruangan, tepat sebelum sisi bangunan habis. Palu ini berat, dan dengan kondisi pundakku, aku tidak bisa segera menghentikan laju palu

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku bisa mengayunkan palu lagi, mungkin terlalu lama, sebelum aku bisa mengayun dan melanjutkan serangan. Darius bangkit dan melompat. Dia menanduk perutku dengan pundak kanannya dengan keras hingga aku menjatuhkan palu yang kugenggam. Aku tahu dia sedang mencoba melemparku, karena itulah aku terus menjaga keseimbangan dengan melangkah mundur ketika dia terus mendorongku.

Dia belum menyerah ingin melemparku, dia membuat menjaga keseimbangan semakin sulit dengan mendorong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dorongannya ke kiri dan kanan. Aku masih mencoba keras untuk tetap berdiri, dan karena menjaga keseimbangan semakin sulit, aku coba membuatnya melepaskan cengkraman dengan menyikut tengkuknya berulang kali.

Sayangnya, melakukan itu membuatnya mudah melemparku, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpeleset ke kanan. Jika aku jatuh, dia pasti akan mengunciku lagi, karena itulah ketika aku jatuh, aku mengunci pundak dan pinggangnya dan mengunakan jatuhku untuk melemparnya ke kiri.

Kami berdua terlempar ke lantai, kondisi kami sudah tidak cocok untuk pertarungan, kami bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk bisa berdiri. Biasanya aku cepat, ketahananku luar biasa kuat, tapi ada batasan untuk segalanya; aku mulai lamban, Darius bangkit lebih cepat. Sementara aku masih berlutut di satu kaki, mencoba menguasai rasa sakit di lukaku, Darius semakin mendekat, dia mencengkram kerah bajuku dan menarikku ke atas.

Sambil masih mencengkram kerahku, dia menghantam perutku dengan lutut kanannya tiga kali hingga aku merasa mati rasa dari perut ke bawah, membuatku nyaris tidak bisa berdiri, namun dia terus mencengkram kerahku sementara aku bergantung ke lengannya. Melihatku tidak bisa berdiri, dia menjagaku tetap berdiri dengan mengangkat kerah bajuku lalu menatapku dalam-dalam.

“Keparat, belum pernah aku dipermainkan seperti ini.”

Dia menghujatku sementara aku hanya bisa mendengar, kakiku masih sangat mati rasa, tapi aku masih bisa menggerakkan tanganku dengan bebas. Tanpa menghiraukan cercaannya dan sementara perhatiannya masih teralihkan, aku lepaskan genggamanku dari pergelangan tangannya dan memasukkan kedua tanganku di antara kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkramku, membuat cengkramannya lepas. Lalu aku daratkn kedua tanganku di kedua pundaknya, aku kerahkan semua sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki dan menarik pundaknya ke arahku sementara aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang untuk membangun momentum.

Sementara wajahnya tertarik ke arahku, aku ayunkan leherku maju dan menghantam pipi kirinya dengan tempurung telipisku. Meski lemah, tapi karena seranganku mendarat dekat dengan lukanya yang kubuat di rumah susun, dia terlempar mundur.

“Bajingan...”

Sementara aku terbatuk mencoba menenangkan sakit di dada dan perutku, Darius mengayunkan tangan kanannya, nyaris memukul wajahku jika aku tidak menghindar dengan menunduk dan berlari maju di bawah tinjunya. Sayangnya, aku tidak sanggup menarik badanku naik, aku kehilangan pijakan dan harus melempar diriku jatuh ke atas lantai di dekat ujung bangunan.

Aku jatuh ke atas sesuatu yang keras, sesuatu itu bukanlah bagian dari　 lantai, bentuknya menonjol dan menekan punggungku, membuatku tidak nyaman berbaring. Aku ingin bangkit, tapi aku tidak kuat, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku membuatku tidak sanggup berdiri, aku pun hanya bisa melihat saat Darius terhuyung-huyung memungut palu yang kujatuhkan tadi.

Darius mulai mengangkat kepala palunya dan menyesuaikan nafas, bersiap untuk menyerang. Au tidak ingin berakhir di sini, aku masih tidak ingin percaya kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh, tapi aku bahkan tidak sanggup berguling untuk menghindar.

Ada lima tahap menuju keputusasaan; yang pertama adalah penolakan, tahap di mana aku berada. Aku tahu aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya ada cara lain yang bisa kulakukan, tapi tidak peduli seberapa aku ingin, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan harapanku ini.

Tahap kedua adalah kesedihan, menolak sebuah masalah terjadi tidak mengubah apapun. Dari sana penolakan berubah menjadi kesedihan, buah dari ketidakmampuan mengubah keadaan.

Tahap ketiga; menawar. Ini adalah tahap yang paling tidak ada gunanya, saat seseorang berada dalam situasi yang tidak bisa diatasinya, meski keadaan itu diakibatkan oleh tindakannya sendiri, mereka masih berpikir akan bisa mengubah keadaan dengan memohon kepada mereka yang berposisi lebih tinggi. Dalam kasusku, mereka yang berposisi tinggi adalah Darius, tapi dari matanya yang tampak ganas itu, aku bisa melihat dia tidak sedang ingin memberi ampun.

Karena mengalami episode dari tiap tahap sebelumnya tidak menyelesaikan apapun, aku pun maju ke tahap keempat; kemarahan. Tahap ini adalah tahap di mana seseorang menyadari kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdirnya selain dirinya sendiri dan merasa termotivasi untuk sementara, namun secara ironis tahap ini juga adalah tahap di mana mereka menyadari kalau motivasi tanpa aksi tidak akan membawa perubahan. Jika mereka sampai di pencerahan ini dan masih tidak bisa mengalahkan keputusasaan, mereka akan maju ke tahap kelima; penerimaan.

Aku sudah siap untuk membiarkan apapun terjati, aku tidak peduli lagi, aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir agar aku bisa kabur dari masalah-masalahku. Maka aku menghela nafas panjang dengan perlahan dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Namun sial, meski aku sudah bisa menerima, aku masih tidak bisa berbaring dengan nyaman.

Sesuatu yang keras masih　 menekan punggungku dan tertahan antara lantai beton yang masih setengah jadi dan punggungku. Bahkan setelah aku menyesuaikan posisi badanku, aku masih belum tenang. Namun perlahan aku menyadari bentuk dan tekstir benda itu.

Kembali ke kelima tahap tadi; aku kira aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu. Kelima tahap itu hanya berlaku untuk orang biasa, mereka yang luar biasa seharusnya bisa membuat jalan keluar sendiri, kemampuan mereka itu melemparkan mereka kembali ke penolakan dan mengubah hasil dari keadaan. Aku luar biasa, aku bisa melakukan hal-hal mustahil, dan aku bisa melakukannya lagi.

“AAAH!”

Darius sudah mulai maju, dia mengangkat palunya di atas kepalanya, bersiap untuk meremukkanku menggunakan berat palunya dalam satu ayunan.

Tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, aku bergegas meraih objek yang kutindih dengan tangan kananku. Aku merabanya dulu hingga aku merasakan gagangnya, dengan sebuah tarikan cepat sambil mengangkat punggungku untuk memberinya ruang agar bisa keluar dari tindihan punggungku, aku acungkan ujung lubangnya ke arah Darius yang masih maju ke arahku dan akhirnya meremas pelatuknya.

*BLAM*

Benda itu menolak ke belakang ketika aku meremas pelatuknya dan melepaskan sebuah peluru dari barrelnya. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mendarat di pistol milik Darius, hanya saja butuh waktu lama sampai aku sadar, namun aku menyadarinya tepat waktu.

Peluru yang kutembakkan menembus dada kirinya, langsung mengenai jantungnya dan membuatnya terkena shock. Shocknya membuatnya tidak kuat menopang berat palu dan berat badannya sendiri, palunya terjatuh lewat belakang badannya ke atas lantai. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga kehilangan keseimbangan, dia terpeleset ke depan dan jatuh ke atas badanku.

Pada akhirnya, serangan terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah jatuh ke atasku. Serangannya itu tidak membuatku kesakitan, kecuali membuatku berada di sebuah posisi yang canggung. Dengan panik, aku menyesuaikan nafas dan segera kekuatanku kembali, dengan itu aku pun memindahkan tubuh kakunya dari atas badanku.

Sambil masih menyesuaikan nafas, aku bangkit dan merangkak menuju tiang terdekat di sebelah kiriku untuk menyandarkan punggungku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku merasa santai dibandingkan duapuluh detik yang lalu. Semakin aku beristirahat, semakin aku merasa rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku kian menjinak.

Sesi istirahat ini memberiku waktu untuk menikmati suasana, hembusan angin tinggi, suara lalu lintas di kejauhan, dan suara kerumunan yang terdengar panik di atas tanah membuatku merasa tenang. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, polisi akan segera datang, semestinya ada pekerja bangunan yang segera menghubungi polisi ketika Darius menembakkan pistolnya di sini.

Saat ini, aku punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini, aku punya lebih banyak kehilangan daripada kemenangan. Kemenangan yang kuraih adalah aku tidak lagi diikuti. Sementara kehilanganku adalah; Vicky, aku sudah resmi menjadi pembunuh, dan aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi.

Aku lemparkan pistol yang kugenggam sebelum aku mulai mengusap mataku yang kering dengan punggung jempolku dan mengistirahatkan jidatku di sana. Aku putus aja, lebih kehilangan arah dan tersesat dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa ingin menangis, tapi aku tak bisa.

[ _Ke mana aku harus pergi sekarang? Brengsek_ ]

Beberapa kali aku mengusap sementara, beberapa kali aku sempat teringat dengan saat-saat terakhirku bersama Vicky, bagaimana dia mencoba menenangkanku di saat terakhirnya. Aku bahkan bersedia memberikan nyawaku hanya untuk membuatnya tidak terjadi.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran dan kesedihanku sudah mengalihkan perhatianku, aku gagal menyadari kehadiran seseorang di balik sebuah dinding di seberang ruangan. Saat dia sudah menunjukkan dirinya, barulah aku menengok ke arahnya.

“Siapa di sana?!” seruku.

Bagian atas tubuhnya masih tertutupi bayangan yang dibuat ujung langit-langit bangunan ini, membuatku sulit untuk mengenalinya. Ini tidak mungkin, seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang mengikutiku, tapi postur tubuhnya itu sepertinya amat sangat kukenali.

Sebelum dia melangkah maju dan menunjukkan dirinya, aku sudah mengenalinya. Sebelum dia melangkah ke bawah cahaya dan memberikan kepastian akan jati dirinya, aku sudah tidak ragu lagi kalau sosok yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu itu adalah diriku.

[ _Apa..._ ]

Dengan senyum dingin, dia mendekatiku hingga dia sampai setidaknya tiga langkah lagi dariku. Penampilannya nyaris serupa denganku, kecuali untuk ekspresinya yang dingin dan tanpa jaket yang kukenakan. Aku ingat dengannya, dia adalah sosok diriku yang kulihat dalam mimpi beberapa saat lalu.

“Apa... ini...”

Karena aku kesulitan mencerna pemandangan ini, aku berbisik, sebenarnya aku berbisik dalam hati, tapi saking terlalu terkejut bisikanku itu keluar tanpa kusadari.

“Tidak usah terkejut,” jawabnya pendek.

“Kau— kau ini apa?”

Kali terakhir aku melihatnya, dia berada di dalam pikiranku, dalam mimpiku, dan sekarang dia berdiri di hadapanku, dalam realitas yang sama tempatku berada. Keraguan yang kurasakan membuatku ingin berdiri dan meyentuhnya, tapi sebelum aku bisa berdiri, dia menghentikanku dengan menunjukkan telapak kirinya.

“Tidak usah berdiri,” ujarnya.

Hal lain yang kusadari darinya adalah saat dia membuka telapak tangannya, tampak sisa-sisa darah yang setengah mengering. Aku ingat sudah melihatnya bersimbah darah dalam mimpiku, hanya saja sekarang tidak sebanyak itu.

“Aku tidak nyata,” lanjutnya.

“Apa?”

Karena aku masih masih tidak sanggup berdiri, aku jatuh berlutut, dan segera aku kembali membaringkan diriku ke tiang.

“Aku tidak nyata; aku adalah dirimu. Kau melihatku karena kau sedang membutuhkanku.”

“Aku butuh kau?” ejekku dengan skeptis. “Kenapa? Aku tidak paham kenapa aku butuh berpikir di luar kepala.”

“...” dia tidak menjawab, tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia mulai tertawa kecil.

“Jawab aku!”

“Oh, < _..._ >...”

[ _Apa?! Tadi dia memanggilku, kan?_ ]

“Tentu saja kau tahu alasannya—”

“Tunggu dulu!” tahanku dengan panik, aku butuh mendengar lagi apa yang baru dikatakannya. “Apa panggilmu padaku tadi?!”

“Maaf—”

“Apa panggilanmu padaku tadi?! Kau tahu siapa kita, kan?!”

“Apa kau tidak mendengarku?”

“Tidak, makanya katakan lagi!”

“Baiklah... kau yang minta,” dia menghela nafas, menjeda sesaat sebelum membuka milutnya dan memenuhi permintaanku. “...

飼^・ﾗｺu鋻・{ｯ{・ﾗｺu鋻・{ｯ{・ﾗｺu鋻・{ｮﾀｬ]飼V・ｮ:・頷p桄=ﾔ{ｩ鵄ﾏ\ｱ¬・ﾑ瞠・ﾃｮD}}ﾗｧﾉx~・b搜ﾞｺp.ｹ・\ｹ・]:尖"ﾘ{｡鵁ﾆz腮ﾕ稲・=譓Nｹ鋻8:・ｽt・rﾞｺｸ}rﾀｯ\ｽ・ﾀｧSﾏﾃ#ﾚqpﾟ・Wｧ\u・ｯｽﾐuOｨﾇ\ok・錝+寺ﾔ・]ｧ來ﾊ%au津Mｸ邇=ｷ"xｩq-ｲｹ;}ﾇﾔUｷ¬・U3Uﾓd膝｢oPｷﾐ_・pﾊXW･{濠ﾅ"ﾜF

“AGH!”

Aku merasakan seakan sesuatu baru saja menusuk kepalaku, sebuah suara kencang mendadak menaklukkan pendengaranku. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, jika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dalam mimpi, biasanya aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, namun kali ini, aku mendengar suara yang memekakkan telinga. Suaranya begitu melengking, seperti sebuah dengungan raksasa, aku sampai harus menutup telingaku dan meringkuk hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke atas lantai, namun tidak begitu membantu karena suaranya datang dari dalam kepalaku sendiri.

[ _Apa panggilnya padaku tadi?!_ ]

Bahkan sambil menderita, aku mencoba mendengarkan jikalau aku bisa mengenali namaku di tengah kebisingan ini, namun percuma. Bahkan setelah dengungannya memudar, gemanya masih terdengar dalam kepalaku, butuh beberapa saat dan banyak helaan nafas hingga akhirnya aku bisa menguasai pendengaranku lagi.

“Apa-apaan itu tadi?!” jeritku penuh amarah, namun ketika aku akan mengangkat kepalaku lagi, aku menemukan ekspresi wajahnya sudah berubah, dari baik namun dingin menjadi wajah kejam penuh kefrustrasian.

*KLIK*

“Dengarkan aku, bangsat,” dia menjentikkan jari kanannya di depan wajahku dan mulai bicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menakutkan, membuatku enggan untuk memotong, “jangan banyak tanya lagi. Kau sempat memikirkannya tadi; kau ingin berhenti, kau ingin menyerah.”

“...” tidak ingin menyela, perlahan aku bangkit dan memaksa diriku berdiri. Aku tidak suka ditatap rendah, tidak bahkan oleh diriku sendiri.

“Kau tidak boleh menyerah, paham? Kau harus ingat, ingat dengan janjimu!”

“Janji apa?”

“Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, sama seperti kenapa aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa dirimu,” saat masih mencoba berdiri, tiba-tiba dia menarik kerah jaketku dan membantuku berdiri. Semestinya dia bukanlah apa-apa kecuali imajinasiku, tapi dia bisa mempengaruhi gerakan fisikku. “Semua itu adalah hal yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri.”

“Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi.”

“...” dengan pasif dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menghindari kontak mata, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

“Hey, katakan sesuatu!”

“Aku tidak akan diam kalau aku tahu—”

*PIP-PIP-PIP*

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bunyi nada dering menarik perhatian kami. Kami mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah sumber suara; tubuh Darius yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

“Wow, praktis juga.”

“Huh?” sementara nada deringnya masih berbunyi, aku kembali memandang diriku yang berkomentar demikian.

“Itu petunjukmu,” ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah tubuh Darius sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku menuju tempat dia datang. “Tugasku di sini sudah selesai.”

“Tunggu dulu, aku masih punya pertanyaan untukmu!” aku mencoba untuk menghentkannya, tapi dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk dicapai dalam satu langkah, aku bahkan masih tidak tahu apa aku bisa menangkapnya. “Bagaimana dengan darah di tanganmu?!”

“Oh, ini?” dia berbalik begitu mendengar pertanyaanku, “ini bukan darah kita.”

“Tunggu—”

Aku ingin menangkapnya dan berjalan dua langkah mencoba mendekatinya sebelum dia tiba-tiba menghilang di bawah bayangan bangunan.

[ _Sial._ ]

Aku mencoba mencarinya, tapi aku hanya bisa memastikan kalau dia sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Karena sekarang aku yakin tidak bisa menemukan diriku yang lain, aku segera mendekati tubuh Darius dan memeriksa sakunya. Aku menemukan sebuah ponsel lipat di saku celananya, nyaris serupa dengan ponsel yang kutemukan pada Odi beberapa waktu lalu.

Ponsel itu bergetar tiap kali berdering, aku merasa gugup, namun aku segera membukanya dan melihat layarnya. Di sana, tampak sederetan angka yang tidak wajar untuk sebuah nomor telepon di bawah sebuah nama.

[ _Supervisor._ ]

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri, sebelum akhirnya aku menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dan menghentikan nada dering dan getarannya. Perlahan dan dengan sedikit gemetaran, aku dekatkan ponselnya ke sebelah kanan wajahku.

“...”

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara, sepertinya siapa pun yang berada di ujung telepon tidak akan mulai bicara kecuali aku memberi kepastian tentang diriku. Maka setelah beberapa saat penuh kensunyian, aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

“Halo?”

“ _..._ ” masih tidak ada jawaban, aku sempat menunggu beberapa saat, bahkan sempat memeriksa layarnya kalau-kalau Supervisor memutuskan panggilannya, tapi kami masih terhubung. Merasa frustrasi, aku memilih untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi. “ _Kau rupanya..._ ”

“...” sebelum aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara merespon. Dan mendengar jawabannya, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

“ _Six (enam), apa itu benar kau?_ ”

[ _“Six”?_ ]

“ _Boleh aku tahu di mana Darius?_ ”

“Darius? Dia sedang tidak bisa menjawab.”

“ _Oh, ah-hah-hah... kau benar-benar sesuatu._ ”

“Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?”

“ _Tentu saja aku sedang membicarakanmu, Six._ ”

“Six? Apa itu namaku?”

“ _Oh, bukan. Aku hanya suka memanggilmu demikian._ ”

[ _Kurang ajar..._ ]

Ternyata Supervisor memang mengenalku, dan dari caranya mempermainkanku, aku sudah mulai tidak menyukainya.

“Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?” lanjutku dengan nada frustrasi.

“ _Tenang, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu kembali._ ”

“Ke mana? Einhorn?”

“ _Tepat, kami sudah merindukanmu di sini._ ”

“Kenapa kau pikir aku mau?”

“ _Karena aku punya apa yang kau inginkan; aku punya identitasmu, aku punya masa lalumu, dan aku tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu._ ”

“Kau tidak bisa membeliku semurah itu.”

“ _Yakin? Jadi jawaban satu-satunya ini murah untukmu?_ ”

“...” dia benar-benar tahu cara mempermainkanku, dia tahu aku tidak bisa mendapat jawaban lewat jalan lain. Aku tidak suka, tapi aku harus menerima tawarannya. “Baik, lalu aku harus bagaimana?”

“ _Temui aku, aku akan menunggumu di Istanbul._ ”

“Istanbul? Tempatnya terlalu jauh dari sini.”

“ _Naik pesawat._ ”

“Aku tidak punya passport!”

“ _Fuh,_ ” dia menghela nafas dengan nada sinis, “ _Kami sudah mengurusnya, periksa mobil Odi atau mobil Darius, kami sudah menyiapkan dokumen dan uang tunai kalau-kalau mereka harus mengangkutmu dengan transportasi umum._ ”

Entah dia cerdas atau tolol, dia baru saja memberikanku jalan keluar.

“ _Oh, ngomong-ngomong, jangan coba-coba keluar jalur, jika kau menggunakan passport itu, kami bisa memantau perjalanan luar negerimu—_ ”

“JANGAN BERGERAK!!”

Tiba-tiba teriakan keras menarik perhatianku, aku terlalu sibuk bicara dengan Supervisor hingga aku tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang petugas polisi bersenjata.

“ _Six?_ ”

“Aku akan menemuimu besok,” setidaknya aku sudah sedikit beristirahat, kondisiku sudah membaik, dan aku sudah punya motivasi, sudah saatnya aku kembali beraksi. “Aku harus kabur sekarang.”

“ _Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu, ALLBL—_ ”

“JATUHKAN PONSELMU!”

Polisi itu memberikan perintah, aku harus segera memutuskan panggilan dan memindahkan ponselnya dari telingaku. Aku angkat kedua tanganku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tidak akan melawan dan perlahan menurunkan kedua tanganku ke permukaan lantai.

Aku tidak ingin menyerah, aku menurunkan tangan karena aku tidak bisa melihat ke lantai sambil berdiri, dengan menurunkan tangan, aku bisa melihat ke lantai tanpa tampak mencurigakan. Dan berkatnya, aku berhasil menemukan benda yang kubutuhkan; pistol yang sempat kulempar tadi.

Lawanku hanyalah seorang polisi, aku bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkannya, tapi teriakannya tadi pasti sudah memperingatkan orang lain. Aku juga yakin lantai-lantai di bawah pasti sudah dijaga, aku tidak bisa membuang waktu di sini, karena itulah aku berencana untuk melarikan diri, tapi aku butuh pistol itu.

Melihat tanganku turun, polisi itu mulai mendekatiku dan menurunkan senjatanya. Itulah kesempatan yang kubutuhkan, tanpa perlu mengambil nafas, aku mulai menolak diriku maju, meski sebagian tubuhku masih mati rasa, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku.

Polisi itu terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba, namun reaksinya sangat lambat. Aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk menjatuhkannya, namun aku memilih untuk fokus berlari dan mengambil pistolku.

Tidak butuh banyak upaya untuk mengambil senjataku, aku bahkan tidak butuh melambat, begitu aku mendapatkan pistolku, aku terus berlari menuju sebuah celah pintu di dinding sambil menaruh pistol dan ponselku ke dalam saku jaketku.

Aku mungkin sudah melarikan diri dari ruangan tadi, tapi aku belum melarikan diri dari bahaya. Mengingat lantai bawah pasti dijaga, dan polisi yang berteriak meminta bantuan setelah aku berlari menjadi buktinya, berarti aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dengan menuruni bangunan; rencanaku adalah naik ke atas.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari ke arah tangga dan memanjatnya, begitu aku sampai di lantai atas, aku menendang tangganya hingga jatuh untuk memberiku waktu dan lanjut berlari dan memanjat tangga-tangga lain hingga aku sampai di puncak.

Di sini ada sebuah crane yang mereka gunakan untuk memindahkan material bangunan, sebuah platform masih menggantung di ujungnya, lengkap dengan muatan berupa sak-sak semen. Itulah jalan keluarku.

Ada banyak tumpukan batu bata di penjuru bangunan ini, termasuk di lantai puncak ini. Tapi dari semua tumpukan itu, aku hanya butuh satu, aku pungut satu bata merah berat dan masuk ke kabin crane. Ada banyak tombol dan tuas di sini, namun tidak butuh lama sampai aku tahu tombol dan tuas yang mana yang kubutuhkan untuk menurunkan platform dan mengendalikan putaran crane.

Setelah menurunkan platform ke ketinggian tiga setengah lantai, aku gunakan bata yang kubata untuk menahan tuas yang berguna mengendalikan putaran crane sehingga cranenya tetap berputar searah jarum jam. Putarannya tidaklah cepat, namun aku kira cukup.

Aku keluar dari kabin dan menyebrangi lengan crane hingga sampai ujungnya, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat cranenya masih diam, kali ini menyebranginya sedikit lebih sulit akibat angin dan vertigo yang kurasakan.

Sekarang aku sampai di tahap tersulit, aku harus memanjat turun kabelnya hingga aku sampai di atas platform. Bukan gesekan dengan kabel crane yang membuat memanjat turun sulit, tapi putaran crane yang membuat kabel ini ikut terayun. Bergelantungan di kabel ini membuatku merasa seperti orang rimba, kecuali aku tidak bisa mendarat di dahan pohon.

*BLAM*

*BLAM*

Saat aku sedang memanjat turun, para polisi di bangunan tadi menembakiku dari berbagai lantai. Tidak ada tembakan mereka yang mengenaiku, menembak dari jarak sejauh itu memang sulit, apalagi crane ini sedang berputar.

Akhirnya aku sampai di atas platform, di sana aku tinggal menunggu hingga crane ini berputar ke sisi yang kuinginkan. Aku sedikit berharap crane ini bisa bergerak lebih cepat, bukan karena supaya aku tidak perlu mencemaskan tembakan-tembakan dari para polisi, tapi karena aku mungkin butuh ancang-ancang lebih besar untuk melontarkan diriku dari crane ini.

*BLAM*

Saat aku sedang mendekat ke arah bangunan setinggi tiga lantai di samping situs konstruksi, aku tembakkan pistolku ke arah kabel yang menggantungkan platform ini. Kabelnya sangat tebal, bahkan tanganku nyaris tidak bisa mengenggam semuanya, karena itulah aku perlu melemahkannya. Tembakan pertamaku memutuskan separuh kabelnya, namun masih cukup untuk menahan berat platform dan barang-barang di atasnya.

*BLAM*

Perlahan tapi pasti, crane ini sampai di sudut yang kubutuhkan, aku lepaskan tembakan lagi, merobek sisa kabelnya. Tanpa tempat menggantung, platform ini mulai terjun bebas, namun dengan cukup laju untuk mencapai atap bangunan tetangganya. Tapi aku masih punya masalah; jatuh dari ketinggian ini akan mengakibatkan luka serius.

Di sinilah sak-sak semen membantuku, saat aku jatuh, aku menutup mataku dan berbaring di atas tumpukan sak semen. Tumpukan semen bubuk bukanlah tumpukan bantal, jadi pendaratanku pasti keras, tapi cukup untuk meredam jatuhku.

*CRASH*

Platform yang menjadi alas jatuhku hancur ketika aku mendarat, diikuti dengan robeknya tumpukan sak-sak semen, dan aku mendarat keras di atas sak-sak semen itu. Bubuk-bubuk semen bertebaran di udara, membuatku sulit bernafas dan melihat, namun tidak menghentikanku untuk berdiri dan menemukan pintu yang menghubungkan atap bangunan ini dengan lantai di bawahnya.

Dari sini, pelarianku menjadi mudah, aku merasa seperti aku sudah berhasil melarikan diri.


	11. ζ - Project (Bagian Pertama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

_25 June 2010_

_ﾄ'P＜k酩ｬ^k}#PｭｽE椏ｭ_

_ﾒ∋.口$_

“Apa kau tahu apa itu ‘rusuk Hawa’?”

[ _Huh?_ ]

Di tengah-tengah istirahatku, sebuah pertanyaan memnbangunkanku. Hanya butuh sesaat untuk menyadari kalau aku sudah kembali ke ruangan itu dan kalau aku sudah terduduk di atas kursi berputar yang sama di belakang meja yang sama di seberang sosok hitam Graille Einhorn. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini Einhorn sedang duduk bersamaku.

“ _Maaf, apa pertanyaan Anda tadi?_ ” suara milikku yang terdengar lebih ringan menjawab. Sama saja seperti sebelumnya, meski aku bisa melihat lewat mataku sendiri, aku bukanlah orang yang berkuasa untuk berinteraksi.

“Sudah agak lama sejak kita bertemu, aku rasa kita bisa sedikit berbincang-bincang,” ujarnya sambil memutar kursinya melawan arah jarum jam sedikit, “apa kau tahu apa itu ‘rusuk Hawa’?”

“ _Maaf, saya masih kurang paham dengan pertanyaan Anda._ ”

“Tidak apa, biar kujelaskan,” dia menjeda lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengancingkan kancing atas jaket setelannya. “Dalam kisah Genesis, yang lebih dikenal dengan penciptaan manusia, dinyatakan bahwa manusia pertama diciptakan dari segumpal tanah.”

Entah kenapa, namun dia seringkali berkeliling ruangan saat dia bicara. Aku yakin karena itu membuatnya merasa lebih tidak tegang.

“Selama beberapa saat, manusia pertama yang dinamai Adam hidup seorang diri di Taman Firdaus, namun dia mulai kesepian. Maka ia pun meminta penciptanya untuk membuatkannya seorang pasangan, namun pasangannya itu tidak diciptakan lewat cara yang sama seperti dirinya, pasangannya itu diciptakan lewat bagian dirinya; tepatnya dari rusuknya. Dari situlah manusia kedua diciptakan dan dinamai Hawa.”

Begitu sampai di inti pembicaraannya, dia berputar dan kembali ke kursinya namun dia tidak duduk; dia masih berdiri di belakang kursi sambil menyandarkan sikunya ke atas leher kursi sambil sedikit membungkukuk. Dia pun lalu menatapku hingga aku merasa tidak nyaman, begitu menyadarinya, dia kembali berdiri dan sedikit tertawa.

“ _Saya masih belum paham._ ”

“Tidak apa,” hiburnya, “maksudku menceritakan kisah tadi adalah, aku sedikit penasaran dengan tubuhmu.”

“ _Tubuh saya?_ ”

“Ya, kau dan Adam memiliki satu kesamaan,” lanjutnya, “meski tidak dijelaskan rusuk mana yang dipakai untuk menciptakan Hawa, namun kau terlahir dengan set rusuk yang ganjil; bagian bawah rusuk kananmu tampak lebih pendek dari yang lain.”

Begitu mendengarkan penjelasannya, aku teringat kalau aku sudah menyadari aku memang memiliki keanehan itu saat aku berganti pakaian di apartment Vicky. Merasa penasaran, aku menggulung kaosku ke atas untuk memeriksanya, dan mengejutkannya, tulang rusukku memang tampak sesuai dengan deskripsinya.

Postur tubuhku yang kurus membuatku mudah untuk menyadari kalau bagian bawah rusuk kiriku tampak menonjol sementara bagian bawah rusuk kananku hanya rata. Aku mulai memahami maksud pertanyaannya dan pertanyaannya itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

“ _Uh, kalau boleh saya tahu, apa maksud Anda?_ ”

Untungnya, diriku yang lain juga penasaran dengan hal yang sama dan menjawab sesuai keinginanku.

“Oh, tidak perlu cemas,” jawabnya menghibur, “aku tidak bermaksud ingin mengatakan kalau kau adalah keturunan langsung Adam, setidaknya ada satu dari sejuta laki-laki yang tidak memiliki rusuk Hawa sepertimu.”

“...” diriku yang lain menghela nafas tanpa mengatakan apapun, meski demikian, arah pembicaraannya memang menarik perhatianku.

“Lagipula, aku adalah orang yang percaya pada ilmu pengetahuan,” lanjutnya, “ada lebih banyak bukti untuk Evolusi daripada bukti untuk Genesis.”

“ _Evolusi, ya..._ ” suaraku yang lain berkomentar, “ _Saya belum pernah memikirkannya, namun saya kira saya tidak terlalu suka dengan sebuah teori yang menyamakan manusia dengan kera._ ”

“Oh, tidak, kau salah melihatnya.”

“ _Maaf?_ ”

“Orang seringkali salah menanggapi teori Evolusi, banyak orang berpikir kalau kita berevolusi dari kera, namun teori Evolusi sebenarnya menyatakan kalau kita berevolusi dari _ancestor_ yang sama dan kita berevolusi bersama-sama dengan kera.”

“ _Jadi, ahh, maksud Anda adalah... manusia dan kera itu seperti... saudara sepupu?_ ”

“Benar, itulah interpretasi yang lebih tepat.”

“ _Namun jika demikian, selain seragam secara biologi, apa yang membedakan kita dari kera?_ ”

“...” dia menjeda, mencari jawaban dan menyusunnya menjadi kata, “menurutku ada satu hal.”

“ _Yaitu?_ ”

“Kesadaran kita akan konsep evolusi.”

“ _...huh_ ”

Jika dipikir-pikir, jawabannya memang ada benarnya. Manusia dan kera memang tidak jauh berbeda, kita sama-sama menghargai kehidupan, dan dengan itu kita menciptakan kesatuan, membangun peradaban atas pandangan yang sama. Namun manusia adalah mahluk yang berpikir lebih jauh, memimpin dengan kesadarannya akan teori-teori eksistensi.

“Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kita adalah spesies yang lebih superior dari kera, namun di sisi yang sama kita juga inferior dari mereka.”

“ _Maksud Anda?_ ”

“Tanpa kesadaran kita dan hanya dengan insting dasar untuk bertahan hidup, kita akan sama derajatnya dengan kera. Keseimbangan antar kera memang primitif, aku akui, namun juga lebih baik. Mereka hanya bertahan hidup untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka secara kolektif dan tidak mencoba memahami alasannya, entah kenapa, namun bagiku itu membuat mereka bisa lebih menghargai kehidupan dan lebih bisa menyambut kematian daripada takut pada kematian.”

“ _Apa Anda ingin bilang kalau Anda lebih ingin hidup sebagai kera daripada sebagai manusia?_ ”

“Hah? Tentu saja tidak,” jawabnya tegas sambil masih bersikap ramah.

“ _Maaf kalau begitu._ ”

“Tidak apa, pendapatmu tidak salah, namun yang ingin kukatakan adalah bahwa kita, manusia, adalah bentuk kehidupan organik yang terlalu sadar dengan keberadaan kita sendiri. Saat kita sampai di titik di mana kita mulai mempertanyakan asal mula dan akhir kita nanti, itulah saat di mana kita seharusnya berhenti berevolusi.”

“ _..._ ” aku terlalu terbawa suasana diskusi ini sampai aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. “ _Perkataan Anda tadi, sangat dalam._ ”

“...” komentarku tadi membuat Einhorn kehilangan kata-kata, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia menghela nafas lalu mendekati kursinya lagi setelah berjalan jauh dari ruangan. “Ah, kau benar. Maaf, aku sedikit terbawa suasana. Pembicaraan kita memang terlalu dalam untuk ukuran bincang-bincang kecil.”

“ _Meski demikian dibandingkan dengan pembicaraan yang saya alami belakangan ini, menurut saya inilah yang paling saya nikmati._ ”

“Sudahlah, mari kita langsung ke inti masalah,” ujarnya sambil melepas kancing atas jaket setelannya. “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“ _Ah, saya jadi lupa._ ”

“...” dia lalu diam sejenak sembari menenangkan diri di atas kursinya sementara aku menunggunya, “Baik, enam bulan pertama, bagaimana kemajuanmu?”

“ _Dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali, aku jadi semakin mahir mengendalikannya._ ”

“Bagus 'lah.”

“ _Aku sudah semakin jarang kehilangan kendali, tapi aku akan terus berlatih._ ”

“Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi...” dia menjeda.

“ _Ya?_ ”

“Aku ingin agar kau memperbaiki diri.”

“ _Tentu, saya pasti akan berusaha._ ”

“Tidak, bukan itu maksudku.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Tebakanku, sejauh ini kau memfokuskan diri ke arah penciptaan 'kan?”

“ _Uhh, ya._ ”

“Aku ingin kau mengubah caramu, jangan fokus pada kendali, aku ingin kau coba pertahankan manipulasi.”

“ _Manipulasi? Sepertinya aku memang belum pernah mencobanya._ ”

“Memahami teknik manipulasi adalah syarat untuk maju ke fase berikutnya, maka dari itu aku ingin kau segera mempelajarinya.”

“ _Baik, akan saya pelajari secepat mungkin._ ”

“Bagus. Aku senang bisa kembali menemuimu, tapi sayangnya aku sudah ditunggu di tempat lain” ujarnya setelah berdiri dan sambil mengancingkan kancing atas jaket setelannya, aku sendiri juga ikut berdiri begitu aku menyadari kalau Doktor Einhorn akan segera pergi. “Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam dua bula.”

“ _Tentu, Pak._ ”

“Aku berharap besar padamu...”

Lucu, begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya mulai memudar bersamaan dengan meja dan kursi yang juga mulai menghilang. Ingatanku berhenti di sini, namun aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, aku masih terjebak.

Karena kursiku sudah menghilang dan karena ruangan ini tidak memiliki batas, aku memilih untuk duduk di atas permukaan tanah yang tidak memiliki wujud. Aku kira aku akan menunggu di sini, namun sempat terpikir apa akan terjadi jika aku tidur di sini? Apa aku akan jatuh ke dalam mimpi lain atau apa?

Duduk sendirian untuk waktu yang lama tanpa ada selingan sangatlah membosankan, karena itu aku memilih untuk berbaring dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala sebagai bantalnya. Mimpi ini pasti akan berakhir cepat atau lambat, karena itulah aku memilih untuk menunggu.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba ruangan ini mulai berputar. Langit-langit putihnya mulai berrotasi melewati kepalaku sementara dasarnya yang berwarna hitam juga ikut berputar melewati kakiku, seperti siang berganti ke malam.

“< _..._ >?”

[ _Huh?_ ]

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil, suara itu lagi; suara tenang milik sang sosok putih.

Dengan panik aku beranjak dan berbalik tanpa menemukan apapun, namun bukannya menemukannya, aku malah mulai menemukan bintik-bintik kecil di langit hitam.

[ _Bintang?_ ]

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, bukan untuk mencari jawaban, namun untuk memastikan. Langit yang hitam kini telah dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang, bahkan ada bulan sabit di sana; pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sangat nyata.

“< _..._ >? Apa kau di sana?”

Sekarang aku bisa yakin, suara itu datang dari balik badanku. Tiap kali dia muncul, dia selalu mengejutkanku, namun kali ini, aku sudah siap.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik, membuat sebuah putaran 180 derajat sempurna. Dan sesuai dugaanku, aku menemukan sosok putih itu berdiri di sana, mengawasiku dengan berhati-hati. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kali terakhir aku melihatnya, namun tidak seperti waktu itu, kali ini dia mengenakan tank-top di bawah sweater turtleneck yang tidak disleting.

“ _Oh, kau rupanya._ ”

“Sedang apa kau mengendap-endap keluar tengah malam begini?! Kalau ada yang tahu, kita bisa—”

“ _Tapi kau tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa, 'kan? Lagipula kenapa kau mengikutiku kalau kau tahu itu?_ ”

“Tentu saja aku harus mengikutimu, aku tidak mau ambil resiko membangunkan orang lain kalau aku berteriak memanggilmu,” jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit menyebalkan, “aku akan bilang pada orang lain atau tidaknya tergantung apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini.”

“ _Terserah padamu, pokoknya jangan ganggu mereka._ ”

“Mereka?”

“ _Shh..._ ”

“Menggangu siapa? Siapa ‘Mereka’?”

“ _Aku bilang jangan berisik, nanti kau akan tahu. Pokoknya diam dan jangan banyak bicara._ ”

“...”

Dia menuruti perintahku dan hanya fokus pada keadaan. Angin malam yang dingin memaksanya menutup tubuhnya dalam balutan sweater miliknya.

“ _Kalau kau kedinginan, kembali saja ke rumah._ ”

“Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Lagipula apa yang kau tunggu—”

“ _Mereka datang!_ ”

Tiba-tiba mahluk-mahluk berkelap-kelip dan berpendaran kecil yang berterbangan muncul dari segala arah. Jumlahnya terus bertambah, hingga cukup untuk mengelilingi kamu, namun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menyakiti kami.

“ _Indah, bukan? Mereka selalu bermigrasi lewat sini di bulan-bulan ini._ ”

“Waah...”

Dia tercengang dalam kekaguman, begitu terpaku dengan pemandangan hingga ia tidak menghiraukan penjelasanku. Tidak lama kemudian ia mulai tertawa-tawa dengan polosnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di dekat wajahnya, menikmati kelap-kelip permainan cahaya yang dimainkan ratusan kunang-kunang di sekeliling kami. Pemandangan ini memang sangat indah, sampai membuatnya menunjukkan sisi aslinya di balik nada bicaranya yang seringkali terdengar keras.

“ _Kau belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini, 'ya?_ ”

“...” dia lalu berhenti tertawa dan mencoba menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, namun lalu tanpa memberi peringatan, dia meninju pundak kananku dengan cepat. “Diam, biarkan aku menikmati ini sesaat.”

“ _Sigh._ ”

Untuk beberapa saat, aku menontonnya berputar-putar di bawah langit berbintang, di antara kunang-kunang, hingga akhirnya dia lelah. Meski tampak dia nyaris kehabisan nafas bermain di antara kunang-kunang, aku bisa melihat kalau dia kesulitan menyembunyikan kepuasannya, dia juga tidak kuasa membendung tawa polosnya di balik senyumnya yang tipis.

Meski dia sudah tidak bisa lanjur bermain, para kunang-kunang masih berkeliaran di udara. Dia memilih untuk menikmati sisa pertunjukan dengan terduduk, perlahan dia berhenti tertawa dan fokus menyesuaikan nafasnya. Setelah dia menenang, aku mulai bisa menikmati pemandangan ini, namun harus kuakui ada yang hilang tanpa suaranya.

“ _Tapi aku masih ingin tahu, kenapa kau mengikutiku?_ ”

“Entahlah, aku cuma mendengar sesuatu dari luar rumah dan melihatmu.”

“ _Lalu?_ ”

“Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku cemas.”

“ _Tapi akhirnya, kau senang bisa menemukanku, kan?_ ”

“Haha,” tawanya pelan, “lain kali, kau yang akan menemukanku.”

“ _Jangan terlalu yakin, tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui tentang tempat ini._ ”

“...” dia tidak menjawab, kami pun lalu dengan diam menikmati pemandangan hingga akhirnya para kunang-kunang perlahan mulai menghilang.

“ _Sepertinya sudah selesai,_ ” komentarku begitu kunang-kunang terakhir menghilang.

“Yea, bisa kita pulang sekarang?” ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arahku.

“ _Tentu._ ”

Tanpa sadar, aku mendekatinya dan menarik kedua tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Lucu, meski dia hanya sosok yang tidak nyata, kedua tangannya terasa sangat nyata. Tangannya yang lebih kecil dan lebih lembut dariku lalu menarik badannya untuk berdiri, dia hanya butuh tanganku untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya.

“Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini,” lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar, kini nada bicaranya yang agak menyebalkan itu sudah nyaris tidak terdengar. “Ayo, kita harus segera—”

[ _Huh?_ ]

Tiba-tiba sosoknya tenggelam di hadapanku, tidak hingga dia jatuh ke dasar putih yang jauh di bawahku, namun hanya hingga kepalanya berada di bawah kakiku.

Ada yang aneh, dia mengangkat tangannya, perlahan sosoknya mulai berubah; rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung mulai memendek, sweater yang dikenakannya juga berubah menjadi kemeja, dan perlahan sosoknya yang berwarna putih mulai berubah warna.

Dia bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang berubah di sini, langit malam berubah menjadi langit biru, dan pemandangan bumi mulai membentuk di sekitarku. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga aku menyadari kalau aku sudah terlempar ke sebuah kenangan yang tidak ingin kuingat.

Begitu pemandangannya terbentuk, benda-benda mati mulai bermunculan menghiasi sekitar. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di atas sebuah kontainer merah yang tergantung di atas jurang, aku ingat pemandangan ini, ini dalah saat di mana aku kehilangan Vicky.

[ _Ini cuma mimpi!_ ]

Itulah yang terus kukatakan pada diriku sendiri dan mencoba mengambil alih kendali mimpi daripada mencoba menyelamatkannya, karena aku tahu percuma. Aku sempat melihat senyumannya yang dia tunjukkan padaku sebelum dia terjatuh. Namun bukannya jatuh, adegan ini mulai bergerak mundur, bukan hanya di kecepatan normal, namun kecepatan di atas normal.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku mengalami ulang tiap peristiwa yang kualami di hari itu dengan alur mundur; Pertarunganku di jalan tol beserta kejar-kejarannya, saat aku dan Vicky melompat dari overpass, kejar-kejaran mobil di kota, saat kami kabur dari apartment Vicky, saat aku menyerahkan diriku dan dicurangi, saat aku menunggu sepanjang malam untuk menjaga Vicky, saat aku dan Vicky bertengkar, saat aku jalan-jalan di sekitar apartment Vicky dan mengetahui kalau kami dibuntuti, saat-saat yang kuhabiskan di apartmentnya. Memoriku berhenti ketika aku sampai di saat aku sedang mengalami salah satu mimpi paling menakutkan yang pernah kualami; saat aku sedang melawan segerombolan prajurit dalam koridor putih.

Memoriku berhenti berputar balik ketika aku sampai di titik di mana aku nyaris ditembaki, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikannya. Mimpiku tiba-tiba kembali berlanjut, peluru-peluru yang sempat terhenti di udara perlahan mulai kembali melaju hingga akhirnya mereka kembali ke kecepatan sejatinya.

Saat segalanya masih mengambil ancang-ancang, aku sempat berpikir mungkin aku punya kesempatan menghindar dan mengubah akhir mimpi ini, tapi aku salah. Tubuhku hanya bisa bergerak sesuai dengan kecepatan yang lain, aku masih gagal menghindari dinding peluru itu. Sebelum dinding peluru yang sama mendarat ke tubuhku, aku yang panik pun menutup mata.

“HAH!”

Begitu aku membuka mataku lagi, aku sudah terlempar kembali ke kenyataan.

Segera aku pun teringat kalau aku sedang duduk di atas kursi pesawat sebelah jendela yang kutumpangi untuk pergi ke Istanbul. Sambil masih berkeringat dan terengah-engah, aku juga menyadari kalau para penumpang di kananku sedang tampak cemas.

Pertama-tama aku menenangkan diriku hingga aku bisa mengendalikan nafasku, namun sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, seorang pramugari mendekatiku.

“Apa Anda baik-baik saja?”

Dia lalu menanyakan pertanyaan standar yang harus ditanyakan ketika melihat seseorang tampak seperti terkena serangan jantung, menanyakannya memang mudah, namun menjawabnya agak sulit, terutama ketika aku tidak punya penjelasan sederhana tentang kondisiku.

“Ya, maaf,” jawabku bohong sambil masih tampak terengah-engah, yang tentunya membuat jawaban singkatku sulit dipercaya. “Cuma mimpi buruk, maklum; takut ketinggian.”

Selain memberikan jawaban yang rasional, aku juga mencoba memalsukan senyuman, namun aku masih terlalu grogi untuk melakukannya. Namun ekspresiku yang setengah-setengah ini membuat kebohonganku bisa lebih dipercaya. Pramugari itu dan para penumpang di sebelahku pun segera merasa lebih tenang.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu, saya juga ingin memberi tahu kalau kita akan mendarat dalam lima belas menit.”

“Terima kasih.”

Setelah dia pergi, aku coba untuk kembali menenangkanku dengan menikmati pemandangan tempat baru yang akan segera menyambutku; Istanbul, sebuah kota yang pernah menjadi titik kumpul pengembara sekitar satu milenia lalu. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi antara kemarin dan hari ini.

Begitu aku melarikan diri dari situs konstruksi, aku membuat kesan bahwa aku akan turun lewat pintu atap, di mana sebenarnya aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Begitu masuk ke pintu atap, aku menunggu setidaknya dua menit sebelum kembali ke atap.

Dengan cara ini aku berhasil menipu para polisi hingga membuat mereka berpikir aku akan mengambil rute itu, nyatanya aku menuruni bangunan menggunakan tangga darurat di sisi bangunan lalu berjalan tanpa menarik perhatian lewat gang yang tidak dijaga polisi.

Setelah aku menghindari para polisi, aku ingat bahwa Supervisor menyuruhku untuk memeriksa mobil milik Odi atau Darius karena menurutnya di sanalah mereka menyimpan dokumen travelku, aku pun segera menuruti perintahnya itu.

Dari sana aku menapak ulang jejakku kembali ke tempat di mana Darius dan Odi melumpuhkan mobil hitam yang kukendarai. Namun ketika aku sampai di pertigaan di mana itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa menemukan SUV merah yang dikendarai Darius; tapi mobil konvertibel hitam yang kukendarai masih ada di sana.

Di situlah aku menyadari bagaimana caranya Darius berhasil mengejarku secepat itu setelah pertarungan terakhir kami, dia mengejarku dari bawah menggunakan mobilnya sementara aku dan Odi berlarian di atas atap.

Aku lalu melanjutkan pencarianku dengan kembali menapak ulang langkahku ke arah situs konstruksi, setelah mengelilingi blok pemukiman ini, aku akhirnya menemukan SUV merah itu terparkir sembarangan sekitar tiga blok dari mobil hitam. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka aku sudah berlari sejauh itu.

Karena jalanannya masih agak ramai, aku harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendobrak masuk dan membajaknya untuk memindahkannya ke gang belakang sebuah bangunan beberapa blok dari sana sebelum akhirnya aku mulai mencari. Ada banyak barang di sini, aku menemukan dua pistol dan dua lusin peluru sebelum akhirnya aku menemukan dokumenku dan sejumlah uang di dalam sebuah koper di bawah bangku belakang.

Untungnya, aku juga menemukan P3K dan beberapa pakaian di sana. Kebetulan inilah yang sedang aku butuhkan, lagipula aku tidak bisa menumpangi pesawat dengan penampilan lusuh. Aku lalu melepas kaosku dan membuka perban yang digunakan Vicky untuk mengobati luka tembakku beberapa hari lalu diikuti dengan membersihkan diriku menggunakan sebuah handuk yang kubasahi dengan air botolan. Dari sana aku memakaikan sedikit obat luka pada luka-lukaku yang lain sebelum aku kembali membalut pundakku dengan perban bersih.

Setelah itu, aku segera menuju ke bandara dan meninggalkan mobil ini beserta segala senjata yang mungkin masih kumiliki, tentunya setelah mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam sebuah tas yang juga kutemukan di dalam mobil sebelum memeriksa apakah ada penerbangan lain ke Istanbul hari itu.

Sayangnya, tidak ada lagi penerbangan menuju Istanbul hingga besok. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku menghabiskan dua puluh jam menunggu di bandara sampai penerbangan berikutnya tersedia.

Sekarang, setelah empat jam penerbangan, pesawat yang kutumpangi hampir mendarat di bandara Attaturk Istanbul. Begitu aku selesai mengenang, pesawatku sudah mendarat dan sekarang para penumpang sudah diijinkan untuk turun.

Begitu keluar dari pesawat, aku mengikuti penumpang lain mengantri di pendataan imigrasi. Aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melewati pemeriksaan barang karena aku hanya membawa ponsel, jaket, dan jurnalku di tasku. Namun sejujurnya, aku merasa takut saat mereka memeriksa passportku, aku takut mereka akan mempertanyakan keabsahannya, karena itulah aku mempertahankan sikap tenang saat petugas imigrasi membandingkan fotoku di passport dengan diriku.

Cara-cara yang kugunakan untuk menenangkan diri termasuk menggigit lidahku dan menahan nafas, dan sejauh ini aku masih bisa bersikap wajar.

“Selamat datang di Istanbul, Pak Quentin, semoga kunjungan Anda menyenangkan.”

Petugas itu menyambutku tanpa curiga seraya menyerahkan passportku kembali padaku, sambutannya pun lalu menghapus rasa cemas yang kurasakan.

“Terima kasih,” jawabku hangat setelah aku melepaskan nafas dan melepas gigitanku dari lidahku.

Bahkan setelah aku melewati kantor imigrasi, aku masih tidak percaya bagaimana passport yang jelas palsu ini berhasil mengantarku sejauh ini. Setelah tahu kalau Supervisor bisa mengantarku melewati pemeriksaan database internasional, aku tahu kalau lawanku saat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat kuat, baik secara pengaruh dan kemampuan lain. Harus aku akui, profilku di passport ini sangat meyakinkan, namun aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan isinya.

Di passportku tertulis bahwa namaku adalah Theodore Quentin dan aku lahir pada 13 Februari 1987, bahkan fotoku di sini dibubuhi cap yang tampak sangat resmi. Di fotoku itu, aku tampak berpose tanpa ekspresi mengenakan setelan yang rapih. Namun menurut pendapatku sendiri, aku masih tampak terlalu muda untuk lahir di tahun 1987.

Setelah aku sampai di aula bandara yang ramai, aku segera mencari bangku untuk beristirahat lalu kukeluarkan ponsel yang kudapatkan dari Darius dari tasku. Saat di Mombasa, aku bilang pada Supervisor kalau aku akan menghubunginya kembali setelah aku kabur, aku sudah separuh jalan dan aku butuh tahu ke mana aku harus pergi.

Sebuah layar televisi yang dipajang di atas sebuah dinding di dekatku sedang menampilkan acara berita siang, acara ini menarik perhatianku karena sorotan acaranya adalah kisah tentang hari penuh kerusuhan di Mombasa. Pembawa beritanya menyatakan bahwa meski banyak kerugian material, namun hanya ada enam korban jiwa yang diketahui. Di antaranya, ada dua korban tembak, satu jatuh dari atas bangunan, satu korban tabrakan di jalan tol, dan dua korban terjatuh dari jurang.

Meski pembawa berita tidak memberikan kejelasan, aku tahu kalau para korban adalah Don, Marco, Odi, Darius, pengemudi truk yang nyaris dibajak Don, dan Vicky.

Meski perhatianku teralihkan, aku membuka ponselku untuk menghubungi Supervisor dan mencoba mengabaikan acara berita yang menyiarkan kisah lain tentang meningkatnya angka kejahatan secara lokal. Aku baru sadar setelah kehilangan waktu kalau saat ini adalah pukul 13.32 pada waktu lokal sementara ponselnya terus memainkan nada sambung lagi dan lagi mencoba menyambungkan koneksi dan sementara acara berita di televisi berakhir, butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga sebuah suara di ujung satunya mulai menyambutku.

“Halo, Six,” sambut sang Supervisor, dan lagi dia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang mengesalkan.

“Aku baru mendarat, di mana kita harus bertemu?”

“ _Oh, selamat datang di Istanbul. Apa kau tahu kalau kota ini—_ ”

“Di mana... kita... harus... bertemu?”

Dia mulai mempermainkanku lagi, aku segera merasa kesal, aku pun sedikit mengancamnya dengan nada dingin. Aku tahu mengancam memang tidak ada gunanya karena kami bicara dari jarak jauh, namun hanya itu lah yang kubisa.

“ _Kau ini agressif, ya? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang buru-buru?_ ”

“Dengar, aku ke sini bukan untuk main-main, aku ke sini untuk mencari jawaban. Karena sekarang aku sudah di sini, hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai aku menemukanmu. Percayalah, jika kau mempermainkanku lagi, kau tidak akan merasa tenang.”

“ _Yeah, tentu... bagaimana kalau aku biarkan kau mencariku?_ ”

“...”

Dia benar, selain bicara, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kehilangan minat.

“ _Hahah, aku bercanda,_ ” lanjutnya singkat, “ _aku hanya menggodamu. Ooh, aku harap aku bisa melihat wajahmu sekarang._ ”

Mendengar caranya berbicara membuatku naik pitam. Aku terus melawan keinginan kuat untuk mencercanya dan membanting ponsel ini, untungnya aku ingat kalau aku masih butuh tahu keberadaannya.

“ _Aku akan mengirimkan sebuah alamat, kau bisa menemuiku di sana._ ”

“Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau tidak sedang memancingku ke dalam perangkap.”

“ _..._ ” dia menjeda sesaat, “ _sama dengan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa yakin apa kau akan membunuhku atau tidak saat kau menemuiku._ ”

“...”

Setelah mempermainkanku selama ini dan bertingkah sok tinggi, setidaknya dia bisa mengakui kemampuanku.

“ _Tunggu saja dan percaya padaku, oke? Aku harus mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa memberitahu tempat pertemuan kita._ ”

“Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sekarang? Aku akan ke sana sementara kau mengurus pekerjaanmu.”

“ _Aku harus membuat kesan pertama yang baik denganmu,_ ” lanjutnya, “ _aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya dalam dua puluh menit, oke_ ”

“Tunggu—”

“ _Sampai ketemu, Six._ ”

Secara sepihak dia memutuskan panggilan sebelum aku bisa protes, aku coba menghubunginya lagi tapi panggilanku tidak bisa terhubung. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku pun menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celanaku dan duduk sambil mengawasi orang-orang di aula yang luas ini.

Menunggu seperti ini sangat membosanku, untuk sesaat aku tidak bisa menemukan hal lain untuk dilakukan, namun lalu aku teringat pada jurnal dalam tasku.

Aku ingat kalau aku belum memperbarui entrinya sejak dua hari lalu, karena itulah aku segera mengeluarkannya dan membuka halaman kosong di sebelah entri terakhir.

Di halaman itu, aku menuliskan update terakhir mimpiku. Saat menulis, aku sadar meski sulit, aku harus merevisi entri lama dan menambahkan mimpi di mana aku bertarung melawan sekelompok prajurit. Aku pun menuliskan mimpi itu di sebuah halaman kosong di akhir jurnal, setelah mengisinya, aku merobek halaman itu dan menyelipkannya ke halaman yang berisikan mimpi-mimpi lain yang kualami kala itu.

Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan menulis tentang peristiwa-peristiwa ganjil yang sudah kualami; saat aku berhalusinasi dan terbang, kala aku berbincang dengan diriku sendiri, dan mimpi yang kualami di pesawat tadi.

Sepertinya itu sudah semua, aku sudah memperbarui entrinya hingga saat ini. Dan tanpa kusadari, dua puluh menit sudah berlalu.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan ponselku dan membukanya. Layarnya menunjukkan kalau aku belum menerima pesan, namun ketika aku nyaris menutupnya, ponsel itu tiba-tiba bergetar dan memainkan nada dering.

Dengan cepat aku membukanya lagi dan melihat ke layarnya, di sana ada sebuah ikon surat, menandakan kalau aku punya pesan yang belum dibaca. Aku lalu menekan-nekan tombol ponsel itu untuk membuka pesannya.

Setelah aku membuka pesannya, layar ponsel itu kini menunjukkan sederetan alamat. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu di mana tempat yang ditunjukkan alamat itu, namun aku hanya perlu menunjukannya pada seorang supir taksi.

Setelah aku punya tujuan, aku segera memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan mulai berjalan ke luar bandara. Tidak jauh dari gerbang bandara, ada sepangkalan taksi yang sedang menanti penumpang.

Aku dekati salah satu taksi yang belum dinaiki dan supirnya pun menghampiriku, dan tanpa menunda-nunda, aku tunjukkan supir taksi paruh baya itu deretan alamat di layar ponselku.

Dia paham bahwa aku memintanya mengantarkanku ke tempat di alamat ini, dia lalu menyuruhku masuk ke mobilnya. Sementara dia mengitari mobilnya menuju ke kursi supir, aku sedang memasuki kursi belakangnya.

Setelah aku menaruh tasku dan duduk dengan nyaman, sang supir sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya sementara aku masih menaruh ponselku ke dalam tas. Perlahan dia keluar dari tempat parkirnya dan mulai berpacu di atas jalan raya.

Dia memperingatkanku kalau perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu karena tujuanku berada di sisi lain kota, karenanya aku pun menenggelamkan diri dalam pikiranku.

Menumpangi mobil sepelan ini jelas beda rasanya dengan saat aku berbalap-balapan di Mombasa bersama Vicky. Kehilangan dirinya memang menyakitkan, namun juga memberiku sebuah pelajaran penting; aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, sebenarnya tidak salah, tapi rasa sakit ketika kehilangan mereka akan mempengaruhiku dengan sangat.

Pemandangan kota yang sibuk perlahan berubah menjadi blok-blok rumah susun, kami sudah pindah dari distrik perkotaan ke area pemukiman kelas menengah. Butuh empat puluh menit dari bandara untuk sampai ke sini.

Setelah mengitari blok ini beberapa saat untuk mencari alamat yang kuberikan, sang supir taksi lalu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah susun. Begitu sadar aku sudah sampai di tujuanku, aku keluar dari taksi setelah membayar supirnya.

Pemukiman ini terdiri dari banyak rumah susun. Di sini tidak ada banyak orang lewat, jika aku ingin memburu orang, tempat ini akan sangat sempurna. Meski Supervisor sudah menjamin bahwa aku bisa mempercayainya, aku tetap merasa seperti sedang diawasi.

Sambil menggendong tasku, aku dekati pintu rumah susun di mana supir taksi tadi berhenti. Karena aku tidak tahu kamar mana yang harus kuhubungi, aku pikir aku harus menelepon Supervisor lagi. Namun ketika aku melihat ke papan nama para penghuni, sebuah nama menarik perhatianku lebih dari pada nama-nama yang lain.

Di daftar para penghuni, aku membaca sebuah nama yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya, sebuah nama yang terselip antara Adrienne Marsh dan Akbar Anshori.

[ _Arasaka Yuumi._ ]


	12. ζ - Project (Bagian Kedua)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semalam aku terbangun tanpa bisa ingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, seakan aku baru terlahir kemarin. Namun juga tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau "masa lalu" itu nyata. Bisa saja kita baru terlahir sekarang dan apa yang ada di dalam ingatan kita hanyalah rekayasa.  
> Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini; tersesat, kebingungan, dan tidak yakin ke mana harus melangkah. Jadi mungkin saja aku baru terlahir semalam, tapi entah bagaimana, "masa lalu" mengejarku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi mereka bilang aku menyebabkan jatuhnya sebuah helicopter.  
> Bangsat! Seandainya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat namaku sendiri! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa meski aku tidak bisa ingat namaku, aku bisa ingat dengan orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini.  
> Tidak cuma itu, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku ini manusia. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku bisa menghentikan hujan. Tidak seperti mengubah cuaca dari hujan menjadi cerah, tapi... Aku membuat ribuan tetesan air hujan berhenti jatuh, menggantungkannya di udara seperti gravitasi tidak berpengaruh di sekitarku.  
> ...  
> Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku harus mengakhiri semua ini.  
> Namaku , biar kuceritakan kisahku.

Bukannya aku kenal dengan nama itu, namun nama itu terasa begitu tidak tepat tempat; berbeda dengan nama-nama lainnya.

Meski ragu, namun dengan mantap aku menekan bel apartment 22 dan menunggu. Tidak lama hingga interkom dari ruangan itu tersambung dengan _buzzer_ ini.

“ _Ya?_ ”

“Saya—”

“ _Tebakanmu tepat, Six._ ”

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, suara di ujungnya memotongku dan lanjut berbicara. Dari tanggapannya, sepertinya aku memang tepat.

Lalu meski ini sedikit terlambat kusadari, namun meski dia bicara dengan nada yang sama dan bahkan dia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang sama, suara di interkom tadi tidak terdengar seserak dan seberat biasanya, namun terdengar lebih feminim.

“ _Masuklah,_ ” undang suara itu.

Segera setelah interkomnya terputus, interkomnya mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring dan pintu depan tersedia untuk kubuka. Sementara bunyi itu masih berbunyi, aku memasuki rumah susun itu dengan hati-hati.

Perlahan dan penuh waspada aku menyusuri koridornya, menuju ke arah tangga. Dari nomor ruangannya, aku tahu kalau sang Supervisor tinggal di apartment 22, di lantai dua. Dari sepinya keadaan rumah susun ini, aku nyaris yakin kalau ini adalah perangkap, aku harap aku punya senjata.

Sambil menapaki tangga, dengan hati-hati aku mengintip keadaan lantai dua dan memastikan tidak ada kejutan yang menantiku di sana sebelum aku melanjutkan langkahku. Masih penuh waspada, aku memeriksa koridornya begitu aku sampai di lantai dua.

Ada sebuah pintu di kiriku sebelum aku sampai di apartment 22, dengan perlahan aku merayapi dinding menuju ke pintu itu, aku bahkan menempelkan telingaku dan mencoba untuk mencari suara mencurigakan dari dalamnya. Namun setelah membuat diriku tegang, aku tidak menemukan atau merasakan hal-hal mencurigakan, bahkan apartment 21 tampak tidak sedang dihuni.

Meski demikian, aku masih terus mengikuti koridor ini dengan hati-hati, kalau-kalau, hingga akhirnya aku mencapai pintu apartment 22.

Aku berdiri di hadapannya dengan takut, aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman sedang menungguku di baliknya. Meski tekadku bulat, namun aku tidak bisa menahan rasa enggan.

“ _Masuklah, Six! Aku sendirian!_ ”

Setelah aku menelan nafasku, dengan tegang aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke arah gagang pintunya. Namun sebelum aku bisa menyentuhnya, sebuah suara mendadak memanggilku dari dalam, menghentikanku untuk menyentuh gagang pintu. Suara sang Supervisor sekarang terdengar sangat jelas, dan sekarang, aku sudah tidak meragukannya lagi.

Lagi suaranya meyakinkanku. Namun aku masih tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Dengan cepat aku lanjut menggerakkan tanganku dan dengan yakin aku memutar gagangnya.

Pintu ini tidak lagi tertahan ke kusennya, dengan waspada aku mendorongnya masuk. Dari celahnya yang melebar, aku bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik pintu ini; yang pertama, tidak ada perangkap, hanya sebuah ruangan biasa.

Di balik pintu ini, ada sebuah flat yang dihias dengan rapih; sebuah lampu lantai berdiri di pojokan dekat jendela, sebuah rak buku tinggi yang nyaris menyentuh langit-langit dan diisi penuh dengan buku-buku, sebuah sofa di sebelah sebuah meja kecil, sebuah karpet Persia menutupi lantai, kertas dinding berwarna hijau muda cerah segar yang menenangkan mata, beberapa pot tanaman di jendela, dan anehnya, suara perangkat keras magnetik yang terdengar statik.

Di sebelah kananku ada dua buah pintu, dan di kiriku ada dua ruangan tak berpintu. Sementara ruangan pertama adalah ruangan yang tampak seperti dapur, dari ruangan kedua, aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin dingin, dari sana juga aku merasakan tatapan dingin. Dan setelah aku mendekatinya sedikit lagi, aku menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan jaket lab putih sedang duduk di belakang sebuah meja di mana ada sebuah kursi kosong lagi di seberangnya.

Dia tersenyum licik padaku, matanya yang tajam menatapku menusuk dari balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Meski demikian, keberadaannya seperti memandangku, menarikku untuk datang padanya.

Di belakangnya ada dua buah _processing unit_ raksasa yang nyaris sebesar rak buku di belakangku, kedua _processing unit_ itulah yang memainkan suara statik magnetik yang terus kudengar di apartment ini. Jika aku boleh menebak, kedua kotak raksasa itu pasti adalah komputer server.

Komputer sebesar itu pastilah melepaskan panas yang amat sangat, karenanya ruangan ini dipasangi dua buah _air conditioner_ , yang menjadi sumber hembusan angin dingin yang kurasakan.

“Selamat siang, Six,” ujarnya ketika aku sampai di hadapan mejanya. “Duduklah.”

Ada banyak barang-barang di atas mejanya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengamatinya sambil menaruh tasku di samping kursiku dan duduk di atasnya; di sana ada sebuah laptop merah di hadapannya, sebuah hiasan meja ayunan Newton, sebuah ponsel touchscreen, sebuah rak dokumen, sebuah lampu meja, dan beberapa dekorasi kecil lainnya.

Meski ada banyak barang tercecer di sana, mejanya masih tampak rapih. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku yang dia taruh tepat di tengah meja, di antara diriku dan dirinya; secarik kertas, dilipat setengah secara horizontal dan vertikal di satu sisi dan dilipat secara diagonal di sudut-sudutnya di sisi lainnya, diseimbangkan di titik tengahnya di atas sebuah tusuk membentuk payung yang terbuka dan dikukungi mangkuk transparan.

“Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, namaku adalah Arasaka Yuumi.”

Perhatianku masih terlalu teralihkan oleh objek itu hingga aku tidak memperhatikannya, aku masih sibuk memperhatikan benda itu hingga dia menarik paksa perhatianku dengan menjentikkan jari-jari kanannya di hadapan wajahku.

“Itu sebuah _psi-wheel_ ,” ujarnya sambil menarik diri setelah menjangkauku untuk menjentikkan jarinya.

“Apa?”

“Psi... wheel...” ulangnya dengan perlahan, seakan aku adalah anak kecil yang sedang belajar bicara, “benda itu digunakan secara tradisional oleh banyak institusi occult untuk mengetes apakah seorang subjek memiliki kemampuan persepsi ekstrasensor.”

“...”

Aku terbungkam oleh penjelasannya, tidak lama setelah aku gagal memahami ucapannya dia mulai cekikikan menahan tawa.

“Yeah, topik itu terlalu berat untukmu,” lanjutnya, “daripada itu, mari kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan, seperti yang sudah kau lihat, namaku adalah Arasaka Yuumi.”

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraannya.

“Apa kau sang Supervisor? Orang yang sudah bicara denganku kemarin?”

“Tepat.”

“Kenapa kau mengirimkan pembunuh-pembunuh itu di Mombasa?”

“Pff, pembunuh... mereka itu tentara bayaran, mereka ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu, bukan membunuhmu.”

“Dengan senjata? Senjata sungguhan?”

“Mereka diberi sangat sedikit informasi saat mereka menerima tugas, bagaimana mereka mengartikan misinya bukanlah urusanku selama mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka,” jawabnya sinis, “seperti kataku; mereka itu tentara bayaran.”

“Jadi itu tugasmu? Mengawasi pekerjaan mereka? Untuk siapa kau bekerja?”

“Seperti itulah kira-kira. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasi, err, pekerjaan kotor untuk organisasi Graille Einhorn di sekitar Eropa timur. Asal kau tahu, terkadang orang-orang tinggi harus melakukan sesuatu di belakang publik untuk mempertahankan kemakmuran mereka. Terkadang pekerjaan itu menjijikkan, dan kau adalah salah satu dari ‘sesuatu’ itu.”

“Oke, jadi sekarang—”

*FWOO*

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring bertiup, menaklukkan pembicaraan kami. Yuumi yang tersenyum sinis tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi mendengar suara itu, dia seakan senang pembicaraan kami terganggu, dan raut mukaku yang kesal tampak membuatnya senang.

“Ah, tunggu sebentar. Tehnya sudah mendidih,” ujarnya seraya berdiri sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku ditinggal sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar sinis, aku tahu kalau aku masih dipermainkannya.

Setelah dibiarkan sendirian beberapa saat, tanpa punya hal lain untuk dilakukan sambil menunggunya kembali, Yuumi kembali dengan sebuah nampan dengan dua buah cangkir teh yang beruap, sebuah toples gula, semangkuk kecil gula balokan, dan creamer kecil.

“Barangkali kau suka teh manis.”

Dia menyajikan satu cangkir teh dan perasa lainnya ke atas meja di hadapanku dan membawa cangkir satunya bersamanya sebelum menaruh nampannya ke atas lemari kecil di bawah jendela. Setelah itu dia lalu mulai menikmati aroma tehnya setelah kembali duduk ke kursinya lagi.

“Aah,” serunya menikmati tehnya, “asal kau tahu, itu teh Earl Grey.”

“Apa kau sudah selesai?”

“Kau mau aku minum teh mendidih seperti ini? Kau pikir aku ini apa? _Ignoramus_?”

Setelah aku mengeluh, dia menaruh cangkir teh dan tatakannya ke atas me. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku hingga membuatku berpikir dia sudah tidak menunda-nunda.

“Setelah sekarang aku di sini—”

“Dua menit.”

“Apa?”

“Tunggulah dua menit sebelum minum tehnya supaya suhunya tepat, biasanya empat menit, tapi karena kita ada di ruangan yang dipasangi AC,” jawabnya segera, “maaf, tadi kau mau bilang apa?”

Tanpa menunjukannya, aku mengadu gigi-gigiku di dalam mulutku. Aku juga menghembuskan nafas tajam untuk menahan amarahku. Dia masih berani memancing kemarahanku, senyum simpulnya jelas menunjukan itu, namun aku harus ingat kalau dia bilang dia bisa memberiku jawaban.

“Sekarang aku di sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?” lanjutku.

“Well, Doktor Einhorn sudah sangat menantikan kedatanganmu, jadi dia memintaku untuk menangkapmu karena kau dilaporkan ditemukan di dekat daerah operasiku.”

“Jadi kau akan mengembalikanku padanya?”

“Yep, dan seperti kataku; kami sudah merindukanmu.”

Itu memang benar, selamat ini aku pikir aku sedang melawannya, di mana nyatanya aku masih melawan Einhorn. Namun meski demikian, dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku menerima undangannya.

“Kau bilang kau bisa memberiku jawaban, bagaimana?”

“Oh, yea... soal itu.”

“...”

“Aku bohong.”

*BRAK*

Mendengar jawabannya membuatku tidak kuasa menahan diri, dengan penuh amarah aku bangkit dan menggunakan tangan kananku untuk menyapu apapun dalam jangkauannya dari atas meja. Dalam satu ayunan ringan, aku melempar beberapa dekorasi mejanya termasuk teh yang disajikannya berikut pemanisnya.

Sebuah miniatur jerapah minum terlempar ke dinding di kiriku bersama sebuah cangkir teh dan dua mangkuk gula beserta sebuah cangkir creamer. Semuanya menumpahkan isinya saat benda-benda mati itu terlempar, mengotori kertas dinding dan karpet persia yang menghiasi ruangan ini. Meski demikian, keberantakan yang kubuat kubuat ini belum sesuai dengan kebohongannya.

“Dua menit,” lanjutnya sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya marah, “sayang sekali, padahal kalau kau menunggu sepuluh detik lagi saja...”

“BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU—”

“Aku tidak serius!”

Dia menjinakkan raungan kemarahanku dengan teriakan biasa, meski dia menghentikanku teriakanku, amarahku belum bisa reda.

“Melihatmu kehilangan kendali membuatku senang,” lanjutnya dengan nada normal sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya, “lagipula aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh Einhorn sudah mengajarimu.”

“Aku sudah membunuh empat tentaramu! Percayalah kau tidak ingin melihatku marah!”

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakanku dan ayunan tanganku, dia terus meminum tehnya dengan anggun. Wanita ini benar-benar beruntung aku tidak punya senjata.

“Tentu saja aku juga tidak mau,” lanjutnya segera begitu dia selesai minum, “yang ingin aku lihat adalah itu.”

Dia mengalihkan matanya dariku dan menatap benda yang ditutupinya dengan mangkuk transparan yang disebutnya dengan _psi-wheel_.

Mangkuk itu mengunci _psi-wheel_ nya di dalam sehingga tidak bisa digerakkan dengan dorongan yang bisa diamati, dan aku yakin aku tidak menyentuh permukaan mejanya ketika aku menyapu setengah isinya. Namun kertas yang diseimbangkan di atas tusuk di dalam mangkuk itu mulai berputar seperti sebuah komidi putar.

 _Psi-wheel_ itu terus berputar dengan momentum yang linear, tidak seperti gasing yang akan berhenti suatu saat, _psi-wheel_ itu terus berputar tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Pemandangan ini perlahan meredakan amarahku dan memupuk rasa ingin tahuku. Dan saat aku mulai tenang, _psi-wheel_ itu juga perlahan melambat.

Setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat, aku sadar kalau ekspresi Yuumi yang pensif sudah berubah cerah; dia kini menyeringai lebar, penuh dengan kepuasan.

“Lihat itu,” ujarnya perlahan dengan nada menakutkan. Dan segera begitu _psi-wheel_ itu kehilangan momentum, Yuumi mengembalikan pandangannya padaku. “Kau lihat?!”

“...”

“Oh, Einhorn, Yuuya... kalian berhasil,” ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

“...”

“Dan kau...” ujarnya seraya menatap mataku.

“Apa itu?!”

Pertanyaanku membuatnya mulai cekikikan, meski begitu, dia menurunkan wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan impuls untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Jawab aku!”

Aku berteriak sambil menghantamkan kedua tanganku ke atas meja, namun dia hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, memberiku tanda agar memberinya waktu.

“Haah,” serunya menghela nafas setelah berhasil menaklukkan tawanya. “Ooh, lihatlah matanya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu...”

“Siapa atau apa aku ini?! Apa aku yang menyebabkan itu tadi?!”

“Dengar, aku sudah bilang aku tidak serius waktu aku bohong tadi, tapi setidaknya tanyakan pertanyaanmu satu-satu. Duduk saja dan tunggu.”

Setelah kembali tenang dan kembali memasang tampang serius lagi, dia menjangkau sebuah kabinet di bawah mejanya setelah menyuruhku duduk. Dia menunduk agar dia bisa mencapai pintunya, namun setelah membukanya, dia masih menunduk.

“Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku butuh memancing amarahmu agar bisa menjalankan tes tadi.”

“...” Aku tidak menjawabnya, namun aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

Sambil kembali duduk ke atas kursi, aku bisa mendengar suara detik-detik samar saat dia membungkuk. Aku menebak kalau dia sedang membuka sebuah brankas yang dikunci dengan dial putar, jika demikian, wajar saja kalau dia menghabiskan waktu agak lama di bawah mejanya.

Segera aku mendengar suara lain, meski samar seperti detikan tadi, namun suaranya sedikit lebih keras. Suara itu adalah suara brankas melepas kuncinya, dan setelah dia menutup brankas dan kabinetnya, dia bangkit dengan sebuah file folder di tangan kirinya.

“Ini yang kau cari.”

Dia mengibas-ngibaskannya di hadapanku untuk sesaat, memamerkannya padaku sebelum akhirnya menaruh file foldernya ke atas meja. Tampak cetakan tulisan di atas folder itu, dan dari tulisan itu, aku yakin kalau file itu mengandung informasi yang kucari.

[ _INISIASIF ALLBLACK_ ]

[ _SUBJEK #6_ ]

[ _MILIK EINHORN RISET DAN ENGINEERING_ ]

[ _PRIORITAS ULTRA_ ]

[ _HANYA UNTUK DILIHAT OLEH DIREKTUR G. EINHORN SEORANG_ ]

Mengetahui keberadaan file ini, aku kehilangan kendali. Seakan dikendalikan oleh ego dan didorong oleh rasa muak dipermainkan olehnya selama ini, aku bangkit dan melompat ke atas mejanya hinnga aku kehilangan momentum lompatan dan kaki kiriku mendarat di atas kursiku sementara lutut kananku mendarat di sisi meja.

Aku gunakan tangan kiriku untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan sementara tangan kananku merenggang, menjangkau file folder yang sedang ditarik Yuumi menjauh dariku. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu fokus pada file itu, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau Yuumi sudah menggerakkan tangannya, bahkan mungkin dia sudah memperkirakan bagaimana reaksiku jika dia menunjukkan file ini.

*CLICK*

“JANGAN BERGERAK!”

Sementara menarik filenya menjauh dariku, Yuumi juga mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sejak dia menunjukkan file itu, aku sudah lengah, aku tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan tangan kananya. Sementara dia menunjukkan file itu, tangan kanannya tersembunyi di bawah meja, menyembunyikan sebuah objek yang dia perkirakan akan dia butuhkan jika aku bereaksi seperti ini, dan perkiraannya sangatlah benar.

Melihat apa yang ada di tangan kanannya dan bagaimana dia menggunakannya membuatku enggan untuk lanjut merampas file itu dari tangannya. Biasanya, benda itu maupun perintahnya tidak akan menghentikanku, namun ada beberapa kondisi yang membuatku mau tidak mau menurut.

Tepat di depan mataku, sebuah barrel pistol sedang menatapku hampa dari jarak _point-blank_ , namun bukan itu yang menghentikanku.

Saat seseorang sedang mengenggam pistol, sudah jadi aturan umum supaya tidak menaruh jari telunjuk di atas pelatuk. Bahkan aku yang sedang kehilangan ingatan tahu itu. Namun entah Yuumi yang tidak paham atau dia memang sedang ingin membunuhku; jari telunjuknya yang dia kaitkan di depan pelatuk pistolnya 'lah, yang sudah menghentikanku untuk maju.

“Mundur!”

Meski aku tidak yakin dia sudah melepaskan _safety_ pistolnya, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Perlahan aku mundur, turun dari meja dan mengangkat tanganku begitu aku tidak butuh menyangga badanku lagi. Tidak sampai setelah aku kembali ke sisi mejaku dia baru mengalihkan pistolnya dari wajahku.

“Apa kita sudah tenang?” tanyanya.

Begitu dia mengalihkan pistolnya, aku menurunkan tanganku perlahan. Dan setelah dia menanyakan pertanyaannya tadi, aku tidak memberikan jawaban lisan, aku hanya memberinya satu anggukan sambil mempertahankan tatapan tajamku.

“Jika ini yang kau cari, file ini tidak ada gunanya!”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Lihat saja sendiri.”

Dia lalu melemparkan file itu ke hadapanku. Setelah mengancamku seperti itu, dia menyerahkan filenya begitu saja? Bahkan setelah filenya mendarat di hadapanku, aku harus memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan melakukan ini. Aku menatapnya, mencoba memahami, namun dia hanya menatapku balik sambil menyilangkan tangannya dengan pistol masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Aku seret kursiku maju dan perlahan aku angkat tanganku ke atas file, dengan halus aku mengeluarkan file-file dari foldernya dan menumpukkan file itu ke atas folder yang sudah kosong. Halaman pertamanya tampak tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang tercetak di folder, kecuali untuk satu baris di bawah tulisan-tulisan itu.

[ _VERSI YANG SUDAH DIREDAKSI_ ]

Menyadari itu, aku lalu dengan panik membalik halamannya untuk melihat isinya, namun kosong. Nyaris semua teksnya, kecuali untuk judul tiap seksinya, sudah dihitamkan. Aku balik halaman demi halamannya hingga aku melihat sebuah halaman di bagian akhir dokumen, yang dari layoutnya, tampak seperti sebuah biodata.

Semua datanya masih tercetak; ‘nama,’ tanggal lahir,’ ‘tinggi,’ ‘berat,’ dan lainnya. Namun isi datanya sudah dihitamkan seperti bagian dokumen yang lainnya.

“Apa-apaan ini?!” seruku marah setelah aku bangkit, “mana jawaban yang kau janjikan?!”

“Ini bukan salahku, oke! Setelah kau menghubungiku kemarin, aku meminta filemu langsung ke atasanku, namun mereka malah mengirimiku itu.”

“Lalu kenapa kau mengancamku?! Aku bisa mati kalau kau menarik pelatuknya!”

“Aku tahu seberapa ingin kau melihat file itu, dan aku tahu kau bisa membunuh orang untuknya, tapi aku tidak ingin mati konyol untuk file kosong itu.”

“KEPARAT!” jeritku.

Sebelum aku menyesuaikan nafasku, aku coba menenangkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku jinakkan kemarahanku dengan berbalik dari wajahnya yang menjengkelkan dan menyapu rambutku ke belakang, segera begitu aku sudah sedikit tenang, aku baru mencoba menyesuaikan nafasku.

“Dengar, aku tahu kau pasti marah kalau aku bilang aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku setelah kau datang sejauh ini, bahkan kau mungkin saja membunuhku,” lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang, “tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantumu.”

“Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?”

“Jika yang kau inginkan adalah jawaban, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk membantumu, namun aku bisa mengantarmu ke orang yang bisa.”

“Einhorn, kan?”

“Ya.”

Di Mombasa, Jordan bilang kalau aku sedang dipindahkan ke India sebelum dia dan teman-temannya menemukanku mengapung di atas lautan, jaraknya sekitar seperempat belahan bumi dari sini. Jika aku tidak menerimanya, ini akan menjadi pencarian jarum dalam jerami terbesar di dunia. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan.

“Baiklah,” jawabku pasrah. Sejujurnya, aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku sebelum berhadapan dengan Einhorn lagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

“Oke,” lanjutnya setelah menghela nafas, “aku akan mengurus transportasinya.”

“...”

“Akan butuh waktu untuk mengurus kepergianmu, setidaknya dua harian.”

“Jadi aku akan tinggal di sini?”

“Mana mungkin, apartment ini hanya punya satu kamar tidur,” ujarnya sambil membuka laci di bawah mejanya, “aku akan membiayai pengeluaranmu untuk dua hari ke depan.”

Sementara dia memeriksa lacinya, aku kembali terduduk ke atas kursiku dan duduk lesu. Dari lacinya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal dan menaruhnya ke atas meja sebelum mendorongnya ke arahku. Aku tidak menyentuhnya karena aku masih merasa kecewa, namun aku tidak punya pilihan.

“Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu.”

“Entah apa kau bisa mengerti ini atau tidak,” karena moodku sedang sangat rendah saat ini, aku sudah tidak mengharapkan penjelasan, aku hanya ingin didengar, “belakangan ini aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.”

“Huh?”

“Aku sendiri sulit menggambarkannya, tapi terkadang aku mengalami mimpi-mimpi di mana aku mengalami ulang masa laluku, terkadang aku bicara dengan Einhorn, terkadang aku bicara dengan sosok putih yang tidak kukenal...”

“...”

“Tidak hanya itu, yang ini lebih langka dari mimpi-mimpi itu, terkadang aku berhalusinasi saat aku sadar.”

“Dan sudah berapa kali kau mengalaminya?”

“Sejak aku sampai di Mombasa, mungkin hampir sepuluh.”

“Apa kau masih ingat semuanya?”

“Ya, aku menuliskannya ke jurnalku.”

“Jurnal?”

“Ya, seseorang menyarankanku untuk menuliskannya. Dia bilang aku mungkin akan mengenali pola ingatan atau apapun itu yang akan membantu pikiranku pulih.”

“Begitu...”

Karena aku sudah bicara rendah, aku tidak menyadarinya, namun semenjak aku membicarakan mimpi-mimpiku, dia terdengar sangat tertarik.

“Bisa aku melihatnya?”

Aku harus berpikir sesaat di sini. Jika dia memintanya dua jam lalu, aku mungkin sudah mengijinkannya, namun karena aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu mimpiku saat aku bertarung melawan prajurit-prajurit, pendapatku berubah.

“Tidak, aku tidak akan menunjukannya pada orang lain,” tolakku halus, “memang apa yang kau inginkan darinya?”

“Bukan apa-apa, sih...”

“...” aku tidak suka nada bicaranya dan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, aku pikir aku harus menyudahi pembicaraan kami dan pergi. “Sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi.”

“Kau tahu, sebelum ditempatkan di sini, aku adalah seorang neurologist yang bekerja pada Einhorn.”

Saat aku sedang berdiri setelah mengambil amplop coklatnya, kata-katanya menghentikanku untuk memungut tasku. Jika dia memang neurologist, berarti dialah yang kubutuhkan.

“Aku mungkin bisa membantumu memahami kondisimu,” lanjutnya setelah menyadari ketertarikanku karena melihatku berhenti, “yang aku butuhkan hanya jurnalmu.”

“Tidak, lupakan.”

Begitu mendengar apa yang dibutuhkannya untuk mempelajari kondisiku, aku mengucapkan jawaban pendek yang mantap. Semenjak aku menuliskan entri prajurit, jurnalku menjadi syarat mutlak. Meski sebenarnya aku bisa saja memisahkan halaman yang kuselipkan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya di hadapannya.

Segera aku memungut tasku sambil membawa amplop coklat di tangan kiriku, aku berencana untuk meninggalkan tempat ini segera.

“Aku kira kau sedang mengalami defragmentasi neural.”

“Huh?”

Aku berbalik setelah aku membuka pintunya setengah, dari sini, aku menemukan Yuumi sedang berdiri di bawah kusen ruang kerjanya.

“Pikiranmu mungkin teracak, namun otakmu sedang berusaha keras menyusun ulang informasi yang dimilikinya,” ujarnya mendiagnosa, “mimpi sadar yang kau alami adalah otakmu yang sedang mencoba memanifestasi dan memvalidasi ingatanmu, sementara dementia yang kau alami disebabkan oleh otakmu yang kesulitan membedakan kenangan dan imajinasi.”

“...”

“Itu memang cuma teori, jika kau ingin tahu pasti, aku butuh memeriksa jurnalmu.”

Lagi, dia menunjukkan ketertarikan besar yang mencurigakan akan buku yang sedang kutulis itu. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan jurnal itu saat ini.

“Tidak, aku tidak mengijinkannya.”

Setelah aku mengatakannya, aku segera menyelipkan diriku ke dalam celah pintu dan keluar dari apartment Yuumi. Sejujurnya sebagian diriku ingin meminta bantuannya, namun aku tidak bisa menyerahkan jurnal itu. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku akan bersabar, toh tidak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkan semua jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Sambil berjalan ke arah tangga, aku menaruh amplopku ke dalam tas sementara mengeluarkan jaketku juga. Begitu keluar setelah beberapa saat berada di apartment Yuumi yang dingin memberiku sensasi dingin yang tidak bisa kusingkirkan.

Setelah mengenakan jaketku dan menaruh amplopnya, aku kembali menyusuri ulang langkahku dari tangga ke pintu depan sambil membawa tasku di atas satu bahu.

Begitu sampai di luar, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ke arah jendela apartment Yuumi. Tidak sulit untuk mencari jendela apartmentnya dari luar. Dari sini aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku hanya bisa melihat langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

Entah kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi mengingat aku punya dua hari untuk dihabiskan, aku pikir aku akan mulai dengan mencari penginapan.

*BUMP*

Ketika aku berbalik, aku tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang berjalan ke arahku. Putaranku yang tiba-tiba membuat bahu kami saling bertabrakan. Tabrakan kami tidak begitu keras, bahkan sama sekali tidak cukup untuk mendorongnya jatuh.

“Maaf,” ujarku halus meminta maaf.

“Tidak apa,” jawabnya singkat sambil lewat tanpa memperhatikanku.

Setelah gangguan kecil tadi, aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan kasual mencari penginapan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menemukan penginapan di area residental seperti ini, karena itu aku memilih untuk terus berjalan hingga aku menemukan sebuah taksi atau transportasi umum apapun.

Aku melewati dan menyebrangi setidaknya dua persimpangan hinnga ahirnya aku menemukan sebuah halte bus. Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku akan pergi, tapi untuk saat ini, aku akan menumpanginya.

Di halte bus ini, tidak ada orang lain yang menunggu, hanya ada diriku seorang. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan bus berikutnya akan datang, aku duduk di sebuah bangku. Aku terus memeriksa jalanan di kiriku untuk melihat apakah busnya sudah datang, hingga sebuah getaran dan sebuah nada dering dari dalam saku dalam jaketku menarik perhatianku.

[ _Mau apa wanita itu sekarang?_ ]

Pikirku sinis menanggapi panggilan Yuumi.

[ _Tunggu dulu—_ ]

Selain nada deringnya yang berbeda, aku tidak ingat menaruh ponselku di dalam jaketku. Sejauh yang bisa kuingat, aku menaruh ponselku di dalam tas. Dengan panik aku membuka tasku dan memeriksa isinya.

Sesuai dugaanku, ponselku masih berada dalam tasku bersama jurnalku. Setelah aku memastikannya, aku segera memeriksa saku dalam kiri jaketku. Di sana, aku menemukan ponsel _candybar_ standar, masih bergetar dan menyerukan nada dering monoponiknya sambil menampilkan sederetan nomor telepon yang tidak aku kenali.

Apa Yuumi yang menaruh ponsel ini? Aku ingat dia memang sangat dekat denganku ketika dia menyajikan teh, namun meski demikian, dia tidak mungkin menyelipkan ponsel ini ke dalam jaketku. Aku lalu mencoba mengingat kejadian janggal di mana ponsel ini bisa diselipkan ke dalam jaketku.

Aku ke sini langsung dari apartment Yuumi, sebelum itu aku naik taksi, dari bandara dan tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandanganku dari tasku. Kecuali saat di dalam pesawat, di mana ada banyak orang asing—

[ _Orang asing..._ ]

Itulah saat aku menyadari bahwa setelah aku keluar dari apartment Yuumi, seorang gadis asing menabrakku, ada kemungkinan besar kalau dia menaruh ponsel ini ke jaketku pada saat itu. Pertemuanku dengannya sangat sepele sampai aku melupakannya.

Masih merasa curiga, perlahan aku menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kananku.

“Hal—”

“ _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sana?!_ ”

“Maaf?”

“ _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di tempat Arasaka?!_ ”

Sebuah suara samar yang terdengar keras sedang bertarung melawan suara angin agar bisa terdengar, namun aku masih bisa mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkannya, meski aku kesulitan memahami apa maksudnya.

“Aku tidak mengerti—”

“ _Apa kau bekerja dengan Arasaka Yuumi sekarang?_ ”

“Apa? Tidak.”

“ _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?_ ”

“Apa pentingnya untukmu?”

“ _Jawab saja pertanyaanku!_ ”

“...” suara ini terdengar begitu memaksa, namun karena siapapun itu berhasil menyelundupkan sebuah ponsel padaku tanpa kusadari dan tahu tentang Yuumi, orang ini pastilah tahu banyak. “Aku sudah menghilang untuk hampir dua minggu, Yuumi hanya membantuku mengantarkan—”

“ _Dua minggu?! Kau sudah menghilang lebih dari satu setengah tahun!_ ”

“Tunggu, apa katamu?!”

“ _Aku sudah mencarimu! Ke mana saja kau selama ini?!_ ”

“Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau ini?! Dan kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau aku sudah menghilang lebih dari satu setengah tahun?!”

“ _Kau tidak ingat? Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?_ ”

[ _Tidak mungkin..._ ]

[ _Ini tidak mungkin..._ ]

Mendengar pertanyaannya itu membuatku menyadari kalau aku mengenali suaranya. Meski aku mengenali siapa yang mungkin adalah pemilik suara ini, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

“...” Aku menelan sedikit udara, meyakinkan diriku kalau aku harus menanyakan pertanyaan ini, “apa kau kakaknya Eve?”

“ _..._ ” tidak ada jawaban darinya.

“Apa kau mendengarku?”

“ _...kau ingat._ ”

Dia sudah memastikannya.

Nada bicara mengesalkan dan memaksa, namun juga lembut dan menenangkan ini... Aku sangat yakin kalau suara ini adalah suara sang sosok putih.

Setidaknya seribu pikiran berebutan masuk ke benakku; ketidakpercayaan, kelegaan, senang, dan masih banyak lagi, berseteru dalam diriku hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Meski demikian, aku masih kesulitan mempercayai hal mustahil ini, setelah selama ini aku mencarinya, dialah yang sudah menemukanku.

“ _Ini benar-benar kau... Aku tidak percaya..._ ”

“Sebutkan namaku!”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Kau tahu aku siapa, bukan? Beritahu aku siapa namaku!”

“ _Kenapa? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?_ ”

“Aku mengalami masalah ingatan belakangan ini, aku tidak tahu siapa aku.”

“ _..._ ” dia menjeda, “ _Baiklah..._ ”

Hatiku berdetak kencang di luar kendali sementara nafasku sangat lambat, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku menunggunya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

“ _Namamu adalah_


End file.
